Victims of Love
by Mitsuki Yue
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde que la guerra entre humanos y dragones terminara, al mismo tiempo que ha pasado dos años desde que Jack Frost se convirtiera en guardián y venciera al coco. Pero las cosas no terminan así de fácil, una nueva guerra se aproxima y nuestros dos héroes tendrán que pelear para lograr la paz una vez mas y evitar que la historia vuelva al inicio.
1. Capítulo 1: El Entrenador

Hola! Este es mi primer fic... etto espero que dejen Reviews y aceptare toda las criticas que me dejen y consejos, no soy muy buena escritora pero are todo mi esfuerzo en mejorar v

Esta pareja me gusta un montón y por ello e hecho este fic, que lo disfruten! XD

* * *

**Víctima del amor**

Capítulo 1: el entrenador

Era de mañana el sol apenas salía, mostrando poco rayos de su luz sobre una pequeña isla llamada Berk, hogar de los vikingos que hace casi dos años se dedicaban a cazar y matar dragones hasta que un joven vikingo cambio todo, sé que es raro, ósea, los dragones son bestias feroces y salvajes que matan personas y crean destrucción pero si vieran que es todo lo contrario son más amigables de lo que aparentan y ese joven vikingo lo demostró. Las cosas han cambiado tanto desde esa vez, mucho de los vikingos se han acostumbrado a los dragones, claro efectuando a una que otra persona.

Volviendo a lo actual esa mañana el joven héroe salió como siempre con su amigo a dar una vuelta por Berk. Ese joven vikingo se llama Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III, un nombre muy raro ¿no? Pero sus padres así le pusieron y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Su padre es se llama Estoico el Vasto el jefe de la aldea y el vikingo más imponente de toda la isla (pesa como 400libras y es terco y muy difícil de convencer) meterse con él es como decirle adiós a tu vida. La madre de Hipo murió hace mucho por eso se sabe poco de ella, solo se sabe que fue una mujer sabia y cariño de alma gentil y de temperamento fuerte una rara combinación.

Hipo debía tener ya 16 años, ojos verdes esmeralda, cabellos cortos castaño rojizo, flacucho pero en forma con una prótesis en el pie izquierdo, un sacrificio por la paz entre dragones y los humanos pero eso ya es otra historia. El oji-verde salía con Chimuelo su dragón, un furia nocturna uno de los dragones más raros que hay lo que es perfecto para el chico más raro de toda Berk. Volviendo a la historia Hipo y Chimuelo se encontraba entre las nubes, volando como si e cielo les perteneciera se podía sentir como el frio viento los cubría, esos dos se divertían haciendo y creando nuevos trucos.

Hipo miro a Chimuelo y este le regreso la mirada como si entendieran lo que decía el otro, de improvisto el dragón cayó en picada a gran velocidad y antes de tocar el agua Hipo movió el mecanismo desplegando el ala de la cola y se elevaron en espiral hacia el cielo dando vueltas, el oji-verde se dejó caer y de inmediato Chimuelo lo atrapo, siguieron al frente pero a una velocidad normal disfrutando del paisaje.

-Wuao – quedo asombrado al ver a lo lejos unas nubes grises lo que indicaba – parece que el invierno se acerca, vámonos Chimuelo tenemos que preparar todo antes de que caiga la tormenta

El joven vikingo se veía feliz, bueno con razón el invierno es su época favorita, le encanta como queda todo después de cae la tormenta claro en Berk el invierno nunca llegaba con calma siempre venía con una tormenta feroz que duraba todo el día, pero luego se calmaba, Hipo pensaba que era obra del espíritu del invierno que según la historia que le contaron es un espíritu gruñón que siempre hacia aparecer el invierno con ferocidad.

-¡HA! – grito Hipo, sintió como un viento helado pasaba alrededor junto con una sobra por encima de ellos, pero parecía como si alguien les hubiera pasado, como estaba des concentrado casi pierde el equilibrio y no pudo ver de quien se traba capaz era un dragón que les paso por encima y él no lo haya notado – Chimuelo ¿estás bien? – no recibió respuesta del dragón - ¿Chimuelo? – el dragón solo veía a lo lejos en dirección a Berk pero parecía que no escuchaba a Hipo, posiblemente estaba cansado – Vamos amigo casi llegamos – al parecer Chimuelo parecía cansado y… bueno era raro pero el furia nocturna se veía triste, lo que hizo preocupar más al joven entrenador

Descendieron en el centro de la aldea, Hipo bajo del lomo de chimuelo siguieron caminando dirigiéndose a casa, el furia nocturna caminaba caris bajo como si sus ánimos se hubieran desplomado alzo un momento la cabeza mirando el cielo y la volvió a bajar, continuo caminando sin prestar atención a que Patapez que pasaba por ahí saludando a Chimuelo.

-Oye Hipo ¿le pasa algo a Chimuelo? – dijo acercándose a Hipo que se había detenido y había dejado que el furia nocturna siguiera solo

-No lo sé, estaba bien esta mañana – analizo lo que había pasado esa mañana mientras volaban y no había nada fuera de lo normal – solo vimos unas nubes que se acercaban, al parecer el invierno será aún más duro este año

-¡Claro! – exclamo Patapez – debe ser el invierno a los dragones no les gusta mucho el frió

-Tienes razón – se le había olvidado ese insignificante detalle – voy a ver qué puedo hacer, mientras tienes que avisarles a todos con respecto a esto, los dragones utilizan su fuego para calentarse y no queremos que Berk vuelva a quedar en llamas porque los dragones intenten calentarse.

-Es verdad, en seguida Hipo – se fue Patapez a obedecer lo que su amigo le había dicho.

-Pero aun así, ¿Por qué Chimuelo esta así de deprimido? No tiene sentido, los otros dragones no están igual que él, es mejor que lo busque.

Chimuelo había dado la vuelta por el otro lado evitando a Hipo, se acerco al barranco y se quedo ahí sentado en la hierva viendo con atención el cielo como si buscara algo, pero lo que sea que estaba buscando no estaba allí y aun así siguió viendo y esperando a que lo que sea que tenia que ocurrir, ocurriera.

* * *

Please no me maten si no les gusta solo dejen sus Reviews y prometo que si tengo tiempo los respondo, me pregunto que tendrá Chimuelo jajajaja XD eso lo averiguaran en el próximo capitulo... o tal vez no ¬w¬, si no me dejan Reviews no subo el siguiente capitulo U-U ... nha mentira lo subiré cada sabado depende de ustedes ya que si me dan animo lo publicare mas rápido XD hasta la próxima.


	2. Capitulo2: El Guardián del Invierno

Hola aquí la conty como lo prometí... aunque ahora posiblemente los publique los miercoles o los sabados o los dos días según como me encuentre osea siempre tengo ánimos pero necesito mas ánimos XD... en fin estoy happy ya que recibí mi primera amenaza no diré de quien pero me alegraste el día... soy una loca como se me ocurre alegrarme por eso... a partir de hoy nos acompañara mi conciencia pueden llamarla Mika ella es la que me dice que continué los fic.

**Yume:** Hola a todos

**Yo:** hey que haces aquí? O-O

**Yume:** Mika esta descansando así que vengo a suplirla XD

**Yo:** p-pero...

**Yume:** hola soy Yume y soy la parte de la conciencia de mente sexy, saben a que me refiero ¬w¬ por ahora Mika no se encuentra pero yo los acompañare mientras regresa

**Yo:** y a donde se fue?

**Yume:** ni idea (sonrisa perversa) bueno sin mas preámbulo hora de callar y Disfruten de la lectura

**Yo:** O-Ok a leer (le da miedo Yume)

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El Guardián del invierno**

Volando de lo más tranquilo un joven guardián de aproximadamente 17 años de cabellos blancos como la nieve al igual que su piel, ojos azules tan brillantes como el cristal. Jack Frost el espíritu del invierno, un joven muy divertido que aunque tiene 302 años siendo el espíritu del invierno y hace dos años se convirtió en un guardián seguía siendo un joven adolecente que lo único que busca es divertirse.

-Ahora sigue la isla de… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? – el joven iba en dirección a Berk a llevar el invierno.

Berk es uno de los lugares donde el invierno dura más gracias a Jack, había pasado dos años sin pasar por la isla, invento un truco de llevar el invierno solo a una parte pero eso no le parecía divertido, prefería hacerlo el mismo pero ahora que era guardián tenía muchas más ocupaciones ya entendía porque los otros son como son nunca creyó que fuera tan complicado ser guardia, claro que aún seguía haciendo de la suyas, pero había otra razón por la cual no visitaba mucho esa isla.

-Creo que iniciare como siempre, una tormenta alejara a los dragones de la isla así se tomara unas vacaciones en la isla volcán lejos de esos odiosos vikingos.

Jack, aunque los dragones son seres de elemento fuego, al espíritu le caían bien, les parecía interesante verlos volar, incluso lanzar fuego, cada especie le atraía pero él no se podía acercar a ellos ya que el frio les molestaba mucho así que suele observarlos de lejos. El joven espíritu estaba sumido en sus pensamiento pensando en ideas para este invierno, de pronto salió de golpe de sus pensamiento al ver a lo lejos a un dragón de piel negra volando haciendo piruetas por los aires.

-Wooo – exclamo asombrado – Pero que… - se dio cuenta que en el lomo del dragón se encontraba un joven, viendo la vestimenta se trataba de un vikingo, pero eso era imposible – Es… es ¿Cómo es posible? – no creía lo que sus ojos veían, se acercó a gran velocidad y se escondido entre las nubes confirmo lo que había visto era un joven vikingo montando sobre un dragón – esto es extraño – se quedó maravillado y confundido – No se suponía que los dragones y humanos se odiaban – se atrevió a ir aún más cerca de todos modos viendo al joven parecía de 15 o 16 años y a esa edad eran pocos los que seguían creyendo en el o en los otros guardianes.

Entonces Jack noto algo que lo hizo extrañarse de sí mismo, el vikingo era bien parecido es guapo, aunque no parecía un vikingo viéndolo bien solo la vestimenta en lo demás parecía un joven común y corriente, bueno ni tan común ni tan corriente ya que para ser un vikingo estaba montando a un dragón y parece que este no le molesta en absoluto. Jack les paso a gran velocidad por encima y se fue la isla dejando atrás al dragón y al joven dando un último vistazo.

-Jum me parece ya haber visto a ese dragón antes – llego a la isla, aterrizo en un claro cubierto por rocas – veo que este lugar no ha cambiado – sonrió divertido mientras tomaba con fuerza su cayado y se dirigió al lago caminando en el agua dejando a su paso un camino de hielo – Bien comencemos.

Alzo su cayado y de él salió un rayo dirigido al cielo al detenerse el resplandor empezó a acumularse nubes sobre ese claro provocando que nevara, luego enterró el cayado en el agua congelándolo por completo, la nieve iba cayendo alrededor cubriendo todo de blanco pronto los arbustos, los árboles, el césped fueron cubiertos por la espesa nieve, Jack movió en círculo su bastón en dirección a los árboles y de las hojas, de las ramas aparecieron pequeñas gotas de hielo al terminar movió su bastón haciendo formas de hielo alrededor del claro y por último en la corteza de los arboles dejo sus dibujos hechos de escarcha. El lugar quedo hermoso, parecía un paraíso invernal.

-Bueno ya parece más acogedor – dijo orgulloso de su trabajo, el lugar había quedado a merced del invierno – Ahora sigue el resto de la isla – pareció divertido se elevó y se dirigió a la aldea y al llegar no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían – Dragones

Había dragones por todos lados pero eso no era lo raro, lo raro era que estaban conviviendo con las personas, Jack se formuló muchas preguntas en su cabeza y la que más deseaba que le respondiera era…

-¿De qué me perdí? – sonrió emocionado como si estuviera esperando ese momento por toda su vida – Bueno a lo que vine – abanico su cayado dando paso a las nubes pero no inicio con una tormenta como lo tenía planeado cambio de opinión y decidió empezar lento esta vez pero aun así seguía en pie lo de la tormenta pero mejor lo dejaría para la noche, se sentía de un humor increíble, era como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

La nieve la dejo caer con elegancia lo que sorprendió a varios aldeanos, era extraño ese tipo de espectáculos, la nieve se veía calmada el invierno había llegado con calma.

-Luego me lo agradecen – dijo este volando por los alrededores, viendo a unos jóvenes ocultar a sus dragones dentro de sus casas, Jack se acercó a una de las casas y vio a una vikinga de rubios cabellos y ojos azules a través de la ventana, ella colocaba leña en la chimenea y luego su dragón lanzo una bola de fuego encendiendo la leña – Vaya – aunque lo veía no lo podía creerlo

-Listo así te sentirás mejor verdad Tormenta – dijo acercándose a su dragón – iré por más leña ahora vuelvo quédate aquí que no falta mucho para la… - no termino la frase al salir de su casa veía la nieve caer pero no como siempre se sentía algo diferente – Wou esto es raro

El joven espíritu seguía su recorrido por la aldea encontrándose con los dragones y sus dueños.

-_En verdad ¿Qué ha pasado en los últimos dos años? _– le quito importancia en un instante era algo maravilloso lo que estaba viendo – _Pues lo que haya pasado ya no importa al fin esa odiosa guerra acabo y espero que para siempre _

Jack se retiraba de la aldea cuando vio cerca del barranco al dragón de esa mañana. Lo vio y le extrañaba que no estuviera con el vikingo de ojos verdes que volaba en su lomo, a parte que debería estar en su casa ya que la tormenta aún seguía en camino, el dragón parecía buscar algo en los cielos miraba en dirección contraria a donde estaba Jack. Lo más raro es que debería afectar el frio pero el dragón ni se inmutaba como si el frio no le hiciera nada. Jack solo se lo quedo viendo un rato y se marchó pensando.

-_Ese dragón… me parece haberlo visto… ¿Qué estará buscando? y ¿Por qué me aparece tan familiar?_

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo a partir del capitulo 3 los capítulos serán un poco mas largos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado sigo diciendo que no soy una buena escritora pero como dije daré todo de mi.

**Yume:** mi querida amiga

**Yo:** AHH (salta de la silla) deja de asustarme

**Yume:** tranquila (me rodea con el brazo) solo te iba a decir que no esta tan mal pero no puedo a esperar la parte sexy *¬*

**Yo:** aun no llega, me podrías decir donde esta Mika? le hiciste algo malo no? ¬¬

**Yume:** claro que no (le lanzo una mirada acusadora) no me mires así soy inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario :D ella dijo que se tomaría un descanso no se nada mas

**Yo:** bien! (no esta convencida) como decía gracias a todos por leer y los espero en el próximo capitulo aquí en Victims of love


	3. Capitulo 3: ¿Quien eres tu?

Bueno aquí otro capítulo pa que vean que yo si cumplo, bueno es que ando medio aburrida y necesito escribir para entretenerme.

**Yume:** aburrida? En serio? Te la pasas de un lado a otro casi no duermes y siempre andas ocupada me diras que estas aburrida

**Yo:** Yume no digas nada please, además yo dije que subirá un capitulo hoy y cuando prometo algo lo cumplo sin importar que.

**Yume:** un dia de esto te vas a morir por agotamiento… y si tu mueres me muero yo al terminar te me vas a dormir

**Yo:** p-pero tengo que…

**Yume:** me interesa poco vete a dormir que yo me encargo

**Yo:** Yume por cierto en verdad que no has visto a Mika lleva 4 días desaparecida

**Yume:** tranquila ya te dije que está de vacaciones… bueno cambiando de tema a algo que si les interesa vamos con el capítulo 3 de Victim of love.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ¿Quién eres tú?**

-¡Chimuelo! – grito Hipo mientras buscaba a su amigo que al parecer no había vuelto a casa como este creía, lo que ocasionó que el joven vikingo se preocupara más - ¡Chimuelo! ¿Dónde estará? Chimuelo.

-Hipo hola ¿pasa algo? – lo saludo una joven de cabellos dorado y ojos azules, que cargaba leña sobre sus hombros

-Hola Astrid – saludo interrumpiendo su búsqueda, tal vez ella supiera donde se encontraba Chimuelo

Astrid Hofferson la joven vikinga más fuerte, talentosa y valiente de toda Berk, destacada por sus habilidades y espíritu de pelea, dueña de un Nadder Mortal azul hembra a la cual llamo Tormenta, Astrid es la chica por la que Hipo sentía algo pero sin ningún motivo cambio por completo, ya no le atraía, se dio cuenta que la quería como una amiga o una hermana y al igual que él, ella se dio cuenta de lo mismo.

-¿Has Visto chimuelo? - Preguntas con cierta prisa

-Pues lo vi cerca del barranco pero se fue, creo que se dirige a su casa y no lo culpo creo que el frio le está afectando los dragones no suelen quedarse en invierno siempre van y vienen de alguna de las islas cálidas, además que se veía deprimido – noto a Hipo preocupado – Hipo ¿paso algo con chimuelo?

-No lo sé, estaba bien esta mañana pero ahora se comporta extraño y es raro, Chimuelo no suele comportarse así, digo el invierno ha venido muchas veces y se ha ido claro aquí el invierno dura más que en otros lugares pero el jamás se sintió afectado por el frio lo que es raro para un dragón y… - se quedó pensativo, suspiro y siguió - ¿Deprimido? Es verdad parece deprimido, pero ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, solo se quedaba viendo el cielo como si buscara algo, empezó a nevar y… Hipo no te parece raro que no haya caído la tormenta ya, digo es raro.

-Es cierto, los dos vimos unas nubes acercándose pero ahora… posiblemente la tormenta venga de noche. En fin tengo que irme tengo que ver qué pasa con Chimuelo

-Te acompaño, solo déjame llevarle esta leña a mi casa para Tormenta ¿sí?

-De acuerdo, gracias Astrid – vio como Astrid se alejaba corriendo y regresaba de inmediato no tardo mucho fueron como unos 5 minutos.

Llegaron rápido a casa de Hipo y se encontraron con los mellizos Brutacio y Bruthilda Thorston los dos desastres de Berk, amantes de lo peligroso adoran el desastre, la devastación y destrucción, ambos tienen poca inteligencia y una personalidad cruda, pero a pesar de todo eso se puede confiar en ellos, comparten el mismo dragón un Cremallerus Espantosus macho llamados Vómito y Eructo no son bonitos nombres para ellos pero los mellizos nunca han sido bueno con los nombres.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Hipo y no pudo dejar de notar que los mellizos se encontraban viendo el cielo de forma perdida – y que están viendo

-No sabemos – Respondió Bruthilda sin dejar de ver el cielo

-pero Chimuelo lo está buscando así que debe ser algo divertido – siguió Brutacio sonriendo de un modo malévolo

-estoy segura que no tiene nada que ver con algo destructivo – dijo Astrid cruzando los brazos

-¿Dónde está Chimuelo? – pregunto Hipo al instante

-Está en el techo – respondió Bruthilda bajando la mirada de pronto – AAAA de tanto mirar hacia el cielo me maree

-jajajajaja tonta – Brutacio hizo lo mismo y este grito estrujándose los ojos – Wuaao que divertido

-Son unos tontos – añadió Astrid poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Hipo ignoro la discusión que tenían esos tres, se alejó un poco y ahí estaba viendo el cielo en busca de algo, se veía triste y nostálgico mirando a su alrededor hasta que le llego le voz de su amigo llamándolo.

-Chimuelo ¿podrías bajar del techo? Amigo – al segundo el furia nocturna bajo pero antes vio el cielo una vez más, suspiro alzo la mirada a Hipo y coloco esa mirada juguetona que siempre ponía cuando estaba con Hipo - ¿Qué tienes amigo? – el joven miro directamente a los ojos de Chimuelo, se dio cuenta que sus ojos no expresaban lo que el dragón quería fingir, Hipo sabía que estaba mal, su amigo no estaba bien y como veía no se lo iba a decir – vamos Chimuelo, ¿te sientes mal? O ¿Estás cansado? - acaricio la cabeza de su amigo quien le sonrió levemente – ve a descansar Chimuelo ¿bien? – obedeció y desaprecio de la vista de los chicos en cuanto entro.

-Hipo ¿Algo le pasa a tu dragón? - Pregunte Brutacio acercándose el Hipo

-Si lo supiera te lo diría – respondió el oji-verde suspirando

-Pues lo que sea que le esté pasando no debe ser nada bueno, solo miren como se fue – Astrid tenía razón Chimuelo se marchó sin protestar, se marchó caris bajo el oji-verde no tenía que ver la cara de Chimuelo para saber que la expresión que tenía su dragón era de una tristeza inmensa – y miren como miraba el cielo, buscaba algo y de paso se veía nostálgico como si extrañara algo o a alguien

-No lo sé Astrid, jamás he visto a Chimuelo de ese modo y no creo que sea el invierno o tal vez… no lo sé tal vez se sienta mal, iré al bosque a buscar hiervas – dijo marchándose

-Oye ¿Qué? – Astrid lo detuvo – estás loco no encontrarás las hiervas en toda esta nieve solo mira aunque no haya caído la tormenta parece que el bosque está completamente sumergido en la nieve

Era cierto, el invierno se había apoderado del bosque y eso era extraño aun en Berk no había caído la tormenta y ya la isla estaba al merced de la nieve, pero solo había pasado unas horas y para la cantidad de nieve que caía era algo ilógico, había pasado mucho desde que no pasaba algo así pero eso no importaba el sabia donde estaban las hiervas que necesitaba así que no iba hacer problemas hallarlas y quitarle la nieve de encima.

-No importa, no tardare en ir y venir solo, ustedes se tienen que encargar de los dragones, si Chimuelo está enfermo tengo que ir por plantas medicinales, por favor no tardare mucho volveré ante que lo notes.

-Que vaya ¿cual es el problema? – dijo Brutacio

-No ayudas Brutacio – le dirigió una mirada – el problema es que no sé qué pasa solo tengo un mal presentimiento

-¡Uy! Astrid tiene un mal presentimiento – Bruthilda fingiendo estar asustada ganándose una mirada de enfado de parte de la oji-azul

-Ya Astrid no te preocupes vendré rápido, apenas es medio día capaz y la tormenta es de noche, no te mentiré el lugar donde se encuentra las plantas queda lejos tal vez tarde un poco pero no me pasara nada

-¿Y tú pierna? – la señalo, lanzándole una mirada

Y así siguieron discutiendo de si podía ir o no, Astrid seguía diciendo que era peligroso ir solo e Hipo le decía que iba a estar bien mientras los mellizos se quedaban viendo la discusión apostando quien ganaría, Brutacio le aposto a Astrid y Bruthilda a Hipo, al final Hipo hizo un milagro en convencer a la oji-azul.

-Ja págame – dijo Bruthilda feliz mientras su hermano la veía gruñón, no le gustaba perder menos con su hermana (apostaron el martillo de Brutacio y la espada de Bruthilda)

-Bueno como dije no tardare Astrid cuida de Chimuelo, probablemente este hambriento dale algo de comer y enciende la chimenea para que se caliente – le dijo Hipo antes de irse

-Bien, si no regresas te iremos a buscar

-Si está bien – desaparecio entre los árboles y aun Astrid se sentía insegura con dejarlo ir así

-que eres ¿su novia? – Dijo burlón Brutacio

-No – se sonrojo un poco por el comentario – solo me preocupa ustedes no sienten que algo ¿va a pasar?

-Si - respondió como si nada Bruthilda

-¿A si? – no se esperaba la respuesta

-Esos dragones van a quemar esa casa – señalo la casa y los dragones, efectivamente había como 8 Terrible Terror

-¡No alto! – Astrid salió corriendo a impedirlo mientras los mellizos se reían a carcajada – No se queden ahí ayuden

-A quienes a ti o a los dragones – dijo Brutacio y en cuanto lo dijo un Terror Terrible salto hacia él y le mordió la nariz – AAAAAAH quítamelo, quítamelo AAAA – se movía de un lado a otro y jalaba el dragón para que lo soltara pero nada en eso Bruthilda muerta de la risa lo ayudo pero no sirvió de nada – QUITAMELO – Bruthilda agarro su martillo que habia gandado y golpeo al dragón o creyó hacerlo, el que recibió el golpe fue Brutacio - ¿ya se fue? – dijo aturdido

-¿Te dolió? – pregunto Bruthilda con su sonrisa típica de malicia como si lo hubiera planeado todo

-Ja "no pasa nada" - imitando la voz de Hipo - Hipo se va unos minutos y estos dragones se descontrolan – dijo con fastidio Astrid mientras alejaba a los dragones y los llevaba a otro lugar – ¡Brutacio, Bruthilda dejen de jugar!

**...**

Un joven guardián daba una vuelta por los alrededores divirtiéndose congelando todo a su alrededor lo que explica porque había tanta nieve en el bosque, se detuvo un momento aterrizando en la rama de un árbol admirando el paisaje a lo lejos, bajo la mirada y visualizo a un vikingo parecía que se dirigía a la pradera que Jack había envuelto en espesa nieve. Cuando lo vio bien se dio cuenta que era el mismo chico que vio esa mañana montado en ese dragón de piel negra. Lo siguió con extremo cuidado, claro no tenía porque capaza y no podía verlo, al fin llegaron.

-No puede ser – se quejó el oji-verde – de todos los lugares en donde tenía que estar inundado de nieve tenía que ser aquí – eso hizo divertir al espíritu que se aguantaba las ganas de reír – ya que, a buscar – suspiro y empezó a buscar las hiervas medicinales

Viéndolo bien, Jack se dio cuenta de que sus cabellos eran de un castaño rojizo, que poseía pecas en sus dos mejillas, y piel clara, se veía cálida, recordó que hace mucho él también tenía ese tono de piel, cuando Hipo giro un poco dejando ver con claridad sus ojos verdes esmeralda, a Jack le empezó a dar un palpitar fuerte en el corazón.

-Es muy lindo – dijo sin pensar - ¿Ah? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? – miro a otro lado.

El oji-verde fue encontrándolas poco a poco hasta que tuvo las suficientes, en cuanto iba a irse su pierna se había atascado en la nieve, cuando la saco se cayó de boca en la nieve, maldiciendo para su adentro

-genial – entonces la voz del peli-blanco se hizo sonar en una leve risa

-Oye ¿estás bien? – dijo sin esperar respuesta

-Sí, estoy bien – Hipo se levantó quitándose la nieve de encima y viendo a Jack quien estaba perplejo – Oye ¿Quién eres? Me has estado siguiendo desde hace un buen rato y me pregunto ¿Si te puedo ayudar en algo? Veo que no eres de aquí, ¿estas perdido? ¿te puedo…? - no termino de formular la pregunta he hizo una mueca de dolor, al ver como Jack se caía de la rama del árbol

Jack estaba completamente inmóvil en la rama, él lo podía ver era algo que él no se esperaba, lo veía, le respondió, su respiración estaba agitada en cuanto Hipo dio un paso al frente Jack retrocedió resbalándose del árbol y cayendo de espalda, suerte que la nieve amortiguo la caída. Hipo salió corriendo a donde estaba Jack esperando que nada le hubiera pasado, en cuanto se acercó Jack abrió sus ojos azules y sus miradas se encontraron.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo, no sé si el capítulo es lo suficientemente largo o lo suficientemente bueno, en fin como ya leyeron, estos dos se van a enamorar a primera vista lo que me parece de lo más romántico *suspira* bueno no creo que a primera vista o si... no se sin Mika me siento sin ideas pero bueno... gracias por leer y...

**Yume:** Mitsuki cuando colocaras la parte divertida.

**Yo: **(se sobresalta) deja de hacer eso… me quieres matar

**Yume: **no, claro que no solo pregunte ¿Cuándo colocaras la parte divertida?

**Yo: **¿a qué te refieres?

**Yume:** tú sabes a qué me refiero ¬w¬

**Yo:** ni idea (ladea la cabeza a un lado confundida)

**Yume:** ven porque tengo que estar aquí, esta chica no sabe nada tengo que ayudarla con la partes divertidas, es por eso que me deshice de Mika

**Yo:** ¿Qué dijiste de Mika? (me distraje)

**Yume:** n-nada solo... Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy hasta el sábado y recuerden darnos animo con sus Reviews… Mitsuki no deberías ser tan buena, no subas más capítulos hasta que te envíen reviews.

**Yo:** en serio (se lo esta pensando)

**Yume: **Claro amiga como dice el dicho escucha siempre a tu conciencia ella siempre tiene la razón

**Yo:** lo pensare... en fin Hasta la próxima XD


	4. Capitulo 4: ¿Puedes verme?

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, no debería ya que no recibí muchos review y Yume sigue diciendo que no suba más.

**Yume:** exacto, no subas

**Yo:** pero hice un compromiso de subirlo los sábados, y los miércoles si me envían suficiente Review, creo que el miércoles no subiré... aunque ya es tarde debí subirlo a las 6 y lo estoy subiendo 7:19 pm osea que estoy subiendolo tarde y por poco no lo subo

**Yume:** como digas, aunque sigo pensando que no lo debidas subir

**Yo:** Extraño a Mika

**Yume:** ya deja de pensar en ella, me tienes a mi (me abraza)

**Yo:** bueno, ahora sin más preámbulo aquí el capítulo 4 de Victims of Love que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo 4: ¿Me puedes ver? ¿Tú crees en mí?**

El joven guardia se sentó adolorido sin quitar la mirada del vinkigo, se tocó los cabellos he hizo una mueca de dolor, Hipo sin decir nada ofreció su mano para ayudarlo, Jack la acepto y de un tirón lo levanto del suelo. Hipo al verlo mejor, se dio cuenta que sus cabellos son blancos como la nieve al igual que el tono pálido de su piel y la sensación de haber tocado la nieve – _su piel es fría_ – pensó al tocar la mano de este, su vestimenta era un tanto extraña se notaba a lenguas que él no es de por ahí, pero, lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos azules brillantes como dos cristales traídos desde el mar.

Jack parecía hipnotizado al ver al joven vikingo de cerca, su piel es cálida, sus cabellos de un tono castaño rojizo que solo se puede apreciar cuando lo tocan los rayos del sol en ese caso pocos, sus mejillas llenas de pecas y sus ojos esmeralda pareciera que te perdieras en ellos.

Los dos apartaron sus manos y desviaron la mirada a cualquier sitio, se notó que a Hipo se le asomaba un leve sonrojo por las mejillas, era algo extraño tener ese tipo de pensamientos decidió ignorarlos, miro a Jack quien le devolvía la mirada con el entrecejo.

-Un momento ¿t-tu puedes verme? – se fue acercando al oji-verde

-Eh~ si – respondió mirando raro a Jack

-¿En serio? – se acercó tanto a Hipo que este sentía que le ardían las mejillas

-Sí, oye ¿te sientes bien? Creo que la caída te afecto – el peli-blanco se apartó de el al notar que estaba muy cerca del oji-verde, capaz y lo estaba asustando y ese no era la idea

-Sí, si estoy bien – se apoyó de sus cayado mientras seguía mirando a Hipo – es solo que no, no he hablado con muchas personas últimamente… _sobre todo con personas normales _– dijo y pensó, nadie a parte de los niños creían en él.

-Aja y Tu ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Jack – extendió su mano

-Hipo – acepto el apretón de mano y la separaron al instante - y ¿Qué haces aqui? Vendrá una tormenta y como veo que estas descalzo – vio los pies de Jack y volvió a verlo - ¿No tienes frio?

-No, la verdad no – le dio poca importancia, lo que si le importaba era si él creía en Jack Frost ósea en el – oye quiero hacerte una pregunta, tu ¿Crees en Jack Frost?

**…**

Al fin los dragones habían entrado cada uno a su casa y algunos iban a sus nidos en las cuevas cerca de la isla, habían tardado más de lo que esperaban, Astrid, Patapez y Bocon hicieron la mayor parte ya que había otros que lo único que hacían era jugar, a parte Estoico estaba atendiendo asuntos en el gran salón.

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo – dijo Astrid estirando sus brazos al aire, vio en dirección al bosque y noto lo tarde que se asía – Oigan ¿saben si Hipo volvió?

-No, probablemente sigue buscando las plantas, no dijiste que volvería pronto – dijo Patapez viendo como la expresión relajada de Astrid se borraba.

-Sí, eso dije o más bien eso dijo, de seguro se tarda porque no encuentra las plantas, pero claro como no las va a encontrar si está el bosque sumergido en nieve – decía alterada – están terco nunca escucha, probablemente se perdió o... bueno eso es imposible y que tal si tiene dificultades de caminar con su pierna, pero el tonto no dejo que alguien fuera con él, claro como él quiere hacerlo todo solo, probablemente…

-Calma Astrid no te alteres – le decía Brutacio relajado como siempre, Astrid dio un gran respiro se le había ido el aire de tanto hablar de las posibilidades y lo terco que es Hipo.

-Cierto, pareces su madre – dijo Bruthilda

-Cállense los dos, lo voy a buscar probablemente este atorado en la nieve o… o…

-Ya Astrid recuerda que es de Hipo de quien hablamos – le dijo Bocon en intento que se calmara – dale unos minutos más probablemente esté en camino

-¡BIEN! – Exclamo soltando todo el aire – le daré unos minutos más y si no parece lo voy a buscar – se marchó en dirección a casa de Hipo – Patapez ven, vamos a ver como se encuentra Chimuelo

-Bien hay voy – se fue con ella y llegaron a la casa, encontraron a Chimuelo fuera justo a lado de la puerta viendo el cielo – Oye crees que Chimuelo este enfermo

-No lo sé, quizá, nunca lo había visto así – se acercaron al furia nocturna – Chimuelo ¿no tienes frió? Qué tal si te enciendo la chimenea y comes algo, estar en el frio no te ara bien – dijo cariñosa mientras rascaba la cabeza de Chimuelo y este como un gato ronroneo, hizo caso omiso y fue a dentro – Patapez ve hacerle algo de comer y yo traeré leña para la chimenea.

Cada uno fue hacer lo que debía para cuidar al dragón que se recostó a lado de la chimenea, mirando el fuego con tristeza, rechazo la comida que le dio Patapez, solo se quedó tranquilo viendo el fuego, los dos chicos se marcharon dejando a Chimuelo descansando.

**…**

-¿El espíritu del invierno? Pues si… bueno sé que suena ridículo – se notaba nervioso – pero siempre o más bien desde que me contaron la historia del guerrero de las nieves pues me ha gustado creer en algo así

-¿Guerrero? – sonó divertido

-Bueno según la historia que me contaron, lo describen como un gran guerrero de más de tres metros con larga barba blanca y lleva consigo un bastón, dicen que derroto a un ejército completo y congelo una aldea, Ah y según me dijeron es un espíritu gruño – eso ultimo molesto a Jack quien se había quedado viendo al chico escuchando su historia con interés

-¿Qué? No creo que sea un gruñón… el gruñón es otro – lo último lo dijo para sí mismo pensando en conejo – y no crees que es raro que sea un viejo grandulón de tres metros ósea y si es un sexy y muy parecido espíritu – sonó seductor en lo ultimo

-Eso sería aún más loco – sonrió un poco

-y tu ¿Qué sabes? – parecía ofendido

-Bueno eso no importa nadie lo ha podido ver, dicen que le gusta esconderse de las personas y que es muy solitario – Jack relajo la cara, él sabía que nadie lo había visto y siempre creaban historias absurdas de el algunas ciertas otras falsas, pero no le gustaba que pensara que él es el espíritu gruñón o solitario lo último no era su culpa – veo que tú crees en Jack Frost ¿no es así?

-Sí creo en él y la historia que me contaron es muy diferente a la tuya, a mí me dijeron que es un joven que va por ahí llevando días nevados y trayendo el invierno a todos lados – coloco el cayado entre sus hombros y sus brazos apoyándose de el.

-Tu versión es muy rara

-Y la tuya peor, además yo lo he visto – afirmó cruzándose de brazos

-Si claro y yo vi al conejo de pascua

-Eso es tener mala suerte – sonó una leve risa.

-Mira me tengo que ir lo siento es que tengo que ir a ver a mi dragón, estaba recolectando estas plantas para ver si hago que se sienta mejor – explico Hipo

-Ah~ para eso eran las plan… ¿Dragón? ¿Y lo estás cuidando? Pero que ha pasado en estos últimos dos años se suponía que estaban en guerra

-Pues ahora vivimos juntos, son nuestros amigos, bueno más que eso se volvieron parte de nuestra familia

-¿En Serio? No lo puedo creer – dijo emocionado dio un salto hacia atrás lo que dejo al oji-verde impresionado

-¿Qué te dio? – dijo entre risas

-Es que hace mucho yo visitaba esta isla, pero deje de hacerlo poco a poco por culpa de esa fastidiosa guerra, no entiendo porque la pelea si los dragones son criaturas maravillosas, son orgullosas, cariñosas si te ganas su confianza, son leales y como las personas tienen familia, ellos no son agresivo en el sentido que les gusta las peleas, ellos solo se defendían porque ellos los atacaban y… - se dio cuenta que estaba hablando demás, su respiración estaba agitada, Hipo lo único que hacía era verlo hipnotizado con una sonrisa pero al terminar despertó – l-lo siento creo que me siento feliz, tu ¿sabes cómo termino todo? Me lo podrías decir – volvió a invadir el espacio personal del menor y este se sonrojo de nuevo sin motivo alguno.

-Yo… te podría contar si quieres ven a la aldea – se alejó un poco y señalo la dirección en donde se encontraba – no importa tener a otra persona más, podrías quedarte en mi casa – por algún motivo la idea le provoco un escalofrió en la parte de la espalda – de seguro las personas que te vean te preguntaran muchas cosas o quizás no – de pronto la mirada del mayor se deformo a una mirada pensativa – ¿pasa algo?

-No, descuida no tienes que preocuparte por mí, yo me quedo no muy lejos de aquí, es un lugar espacioso y no te preocupes por el frió, eso jamás me ha molestado – no podía decirle que él era Jack Frost, se lo diría pero no ahora, y más si se acercaba a la aldea y veían al chico hablar solo lo darían por loco – Que tal si, mañana al medio día vienes a este lugar yo estaré aquí y me contaras la historia y yo te diré algo de lo que seguramente te impactara.

-¿Qué clase de cosa? – dijo con curiosidad

-No te lo diré, mañana si, descuida posiblemente me llames loco al principio pero ya verás no suelo decírselo a nadie – se lo iba contar por el simple hecho de que había conocido a alguien que podía verlo y era casi de su edad, eso le emocionaba.

-Está bien, entonces mañana al mediodía – extendió su mano en un puño y extendió su menique, Jack hizo lo mismo y los entrelazaron

-mañana al medio día - afirmo - ja que gracioso no muchos les gusta hacer la promesa del pulgar, al menos que seas un niño pequeño – dijo mientras decentralasaba los pulgares.

-Creo que así me parece mejor, creo más en esa clase de promesas o bueno no la utilizo mucho pero creo que este es un caso especial – se sonrieron mutuamente – En fin me tengo que irme hasta mañana y no lo olvides ¿bien?

-Eso mismo te iba a decir – espero que Hipo le diera la espalda en cuanto lo hizo se elevó lo suficiente y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo

-Oye quiero pregun… - al voltearse el joven había desaparecido - Wooou es rápido, mejor regreso antes de que a Astrid le dé un ataque y me venga a buscar.

No tardó mucho en llegar al lago, con lo feliz que estaba empezó hacer figuras en los árboles, toda clase de figuras y junto al árbol que se encontraba más cerca del lago le salió un dragón muy similar al Chimuelo y una flor debajo con una forma muy singular.

-Bueno tengo que planeas como le diré que soy Jack Frost tengo que causarle una buena impresión, podría ser el primer amigo que tenga después de 302 años, efectuando a los guardianes y a Celeste pero eso no importa esto es genial yo… - se dio cuenta que quizás estaba demasiado feliz para haber conocido a alguien más que creyera en el – ¿En qué estoy pensando? – se dejó caer en la nieve justo al lado del lago extendió sus brazos a los lados quedando la mano que sostenía el cayado sobre el lago congelado, miro el cielo y empezó a pensar en esos ojos esmeralda y su cabeza se llenó de preguntas raras que ni el sabia como responder - ¿Por qué estoy pensando en esas cosas? Ash esto es raro ¿Qué me pasa? – cerro los ojos y los volvió abrir de golpe, se levantó de un salto y empezó a caminar hasta la ranura la cual era la salida.

Sin que él lo notara al lado de donde estaba recostado, justo debajo de donde estaba su cayado se había formado una flor la misma del árbol, pero este era algo pequeño que después empezó a desaparecer poco a poco hasta desaparecer por completo. Jack estaba afuera caminando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y su mirada baja pensando en Hipo sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos, alzo la mirada y vio la rama de un árbol y un recuerdo le vino a la cabeza, una pequeña imagen de él jugando hace mucho con una pequeña criatura con alas que saltaba entre los arboles batiendo sus alas tratando de volar y sonó su propia voz en sus recuerdo, sonaba divertido – _Hey si sigues así jamás me alcanzaras_ – decía entre risas, un pequeño gruñido de la criatura se formó en sus oídos y el reía aún más. Apretó más su cayado mientras sentía que unas lágrimas se asomaban pero no salieron, apretó los labios y los soltó al alzo la mirada al cielo.

-Me alegra que la guerra haya terminado, pero, no lo hizo a tiempo ¿verdad amigo? – dijo con un hilo de voz, trato de relajarse no iba a llorar – quizás aún estés vivo y no te pueda encontrar pero ya… ya busque por todos lados y aun no te encuentro – se elevó a los cielos y miro el atardecer con tristeza y nostalgia – Quizá ahora seas un gran volador, siempre intentaste alcanzarme – una sonrisa junto con una risa pasaron por sus labios al recordar – no olvido esa promesa amigo, la próxima vez que no volvamos a ver tendremos una carrera para ver quién es el más rápido, espero poder cumplir esa promesa, pero solo con volverte a ver será suficiente

Salió volando a gran velocidad en dirección al otro lado de la isla donde había dejado la tormenta, ya iba hacer de noche así que era mejor traerla, pero aun nuestro joven espíritu seguía pensando en el pasado, pensando en su amigo que no volvió a ver jamás.

* * *

Perdón, si lo dejo tan corto o con ese final de capitulo, si no que me encanta dejar los capítulos así, en fin ya saben si quieren que suba capitulo el miércoles saben lo que tienen que hacer.

**Yume:** me parece muy tierno y todo, triste de paso pero chama dale prisa que quiero ver el Jackccup que tanto espero

**Yo:** ten paciencia, conchale hasta cuando te tengo que decir que te esperes no vez que apenas se están conociendo

**Yume:** y qué? Si apenas Usagi conoció a Misaki este se lo quería violar

**Yo:** cómo vas a comparar a Usagi con Jack tu estás loca

**Yume:** Recuerda que soy tu conciencia y yo tengo la razón

**Yo:** no la que tenía la razón era Mika no tu

**Yume:** pero Mika no está así que yo tengo la razón

**Yo:** Pues no y esto duro mucho ahora me despido y quiero agradecer a PandragonFly y a Lady Nightmare que comentaron el capitulo anterior y descuiden que no soy mala y como ven yo cumplo cuando digo que voy a publicar tal día XD así que no se preocupen y a los otros que han comentado les agradesco mucho... y hasta aquí otro capitulo de Victims of Love hasta la próxima y recuerden si la vida de ta limones haz una naranjada XD


	5. Chapter 5: La Tormenta de nieve

Bueno aquí le traigo dos buenas noticias y una mala la buena es que aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo la otra buena es que Mika volvió, esperaba que ella estuviera feliz cuando volviera y~ con eso está la mala… (Se oye golpes y cosas rompiéndose) verán si oyen todo ese escándalo se trata de Mika persiguiendo a Yume, al parecer Mika se encontraba en el polo norte y no precisamente visitando a Santa, Yume la durmió con los polvos de Sadman (que le dio por "problemas" de dormir ¬¬) y la envió por correspondencia al polo norte, por suerte los Yetis la cuidaron bien estuvo dormida por mucho creo que le hecho todo el polvo encima (se oyen los gritos de Yume y un "Te matare" de parte de Mika) en fin voy a tratar de calmar a estas dos y mientras disfruten de la lectura… Mika suelta esa espada (Mika tiene acorralada a Yume) es una reliquia me costó conseguirla MIKA NO MATES A YUME!... Disfruten de la lectura UvU

* * *

**Capítulo 5:La tormenta de nieve**

El día había pasado tan rápido, Hipo se había distraído por mucho tiempo – tal vez no tanto – sintió que el día se había ido volando y aun no explicaba esa sensación cuando toco la mano de Jack era como si su cuerpo se electrizara o algo parecido capaz y era por el frio aunque no tiene que ver en nada ya estaba acostumbrado al frió después de todo en Berk el invierno duraba casi todo el año. Pero eso lo hizo pensar, en Berk el invierno duraba todo el año entonces ¿Por qué Chimuelo actúa de ese modo? No debería estar ya acostumbrado como los otros dragones es decir todo actúan normal… bueno algunos, quizás algo iba más y él no sabía, pero que tendría de diferente este invierno aparte de como nevó, ni el porque él pensaba en esas cosas si todo iba casi normal capaz y no pasaba nada, quizá era su imaginación, quizá era temporal. Muchas cosas han pasado en Berk que ya lo pasaba como normal y al final la respuesta venía a él sin necesidad de buscarla.

Llego al fin a la aldea después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto llego sin ni siquiera notarlo, vio todo en orden había dragones pasando por los alrededores pero no causaban ningún daño, lo normal, Hipo se despreocupo por completo entonces de sorpresa cuando se iba a dar la vuelta se encontró con Astrid con una mirada severa.

-Ho-Hola Astrid ¿Qué tal te fue con los dragones? – dijo algo nervioso sabia como era Astrid, él había dicho que no tardaría mucho pero fue todo lo contrario había pasado horas en el bosque buscando las plantas para Chimuelo y tal vez perdió algo de tiempo hablando con Jack

-"Regresare dentro de un rato" claro – empezó a decir repitiendo lo que Hipo había dicho antes haciendo retroceder al oji-verde y esta se acerca más a el – "volveré antes de que lo noten" claro Hipo me podrías decir ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Se suponía que llegarías rápido.

-Es que me perdí – dijo como escusa pero no era muy buena que digamos

-Te perdiste que gracioso – aprecio Brutacio

-Oye dinos ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? – pregunto Patan quien aprecio con Patapez

-Yo, nada solo buscaba las plantas para Chimuelo y aquí están – mostro la bolsa y su contenido – no fueron fácil de hallar con toda esta nieve

-Ha entonces si tuviste dificultades para hallarlas, te dije que no iba hacer fácil solo mira la cantidad de nieve que se ha formado – Astrid parecía molesta

-No es eso, encontré algo más y… ¿_debería mencionar a Jack?_ – dijo y pensó, mejor no debía decir nada con respecto a Jack mañana lo traería a la aldea para presentárselos a todos eso era mejor además, pensándolo bien un chico de cabellos blancos era muy raro al menos que seas un viejo pero él es muy joven tal vez de su edad o un poco mayor que él.

-Aja ¿Qué encontraste? – pregunto Patapez

-Nada olvídenlo – no sabía qué hacer para cambiar el tema, hasta que pensó en Chimuelo – Oigan y Chimuelo ¿se encuentra mejor?

-Bueno Hipo cuidamos de Chimuelo – empezó a decir Astrid – está en casa recostado en la chimenea y Patapez le iba a dar comida pero…

-El la rechazo no ha querido comer en toda la tarde, ni siquiera ha bebido agua – término de decir Patapez

-iré a verlo ahora, quizás estas plantas ayuden – el entrenador se veía muy preocupado, dejo a los chicos atrás, llego a casa y al entrar ahí estaba Chimuelo en el suelo viendo el fuego con tristeza – oye Chimuelo llegue, ¿Qué tal? ¿Ya comiste? ¿Te preparo algo? – Recibió un gruñido suave de parte del dragón y una mirada juguetona – Ah quieres comer, bueno te preparare algo – Hipo preparo la comida de Chimuelo machaco las plantas y añadió algunas en el agua y se las llevó a Chimuelo quien se la comía sin protestar – Astrid y Patapez me dijeron que no querías comer pues me parece todo lo contrario – se recostó a lado de su dragón – oye Chimuelo me dirías ¿Qué te paso esta mañana? – Chimuelo dejo de comer y miro a su amigo, el dragón deseo tanto que su amigo le leyera la mente para que supiera – oye si algo te molesta me dirás ¿no? de algún modo me lo dirás – le sonrió y acaricio la cabeza en eso la puerta se abrió y entro Estoico – Ah hola papá ¿Qué tal hoy?

-Igual que siempre – dijo cansado - ¿y a ti?

-Nada fuera de lo normal – respondió levantándose

-Eso es bueno, escucha hijo tengo que salir, tengo que ir a un asunto del otro lado de la isla hubo unos inconvenientes con unas cargas – parecía exhausto

-¿Del otro lado de la isla? ¿Es por la tormenta? – pregunto Hipo siguiendo a su papá que caminaba de un lado a otro, Estoico empacaba sus cosas parecía que el viaje iba a durar

-Sí y para colmo la tormenta se dirijo a esa parte de la isla y como veo ahora se diría hacia acá no regresare hasta mañana, quiero que te quedes aquí hasta mañana ¿entiendes Hipo? – dijo mandándole una mirada severa

-Claro ¿A dónde iría con esta tormenta? – dijo ofendido, era como si su padre no confiara en el

-Bien, eso espero, no quiero que mañana me digan nada acerca de algún desastre – le seguía mandando miradas severas Hipo rodo los ojos – Escucha Hipo solo te digo esto porque no quiero que nada te pase – coloco sus grandes manos en los hombros de Hipo y lo miro directamente – ¿entiendes?

-Si papá, no are nada lo prometo, tú no te preocupes y ve antes que inicie la tormenta – al decirlo él estaba cerca de la puerta la abrió dejando entrar una brisa feroz y un poco de nieve – Bueno ya empezó – cerro la puerta mostrando una sonrisa de "no es nada"

-Lo que me faltaba, bueno hasta mañana – abrió la puerta y se fue como si nada cerrando la puerta a su espalda

-Purfff – dejo escapar un bufido y se marchó a donde estaba chimuelo – Oye amigo te tengo que contar algo – le dijo su encuentro con un chico raro a él si se lo iba a decir, con él tenía un poco más de soltura que con los demás – Es un poco extraño digo su apariencia es muy extraña y cuando me pregunto lo de Jack Frost… bueno me cayó de sorpresa digo sí creo en él pero ¿Por qué el interés? De paso se molestó cuando dije como era – Chimuelo le lanzo una mirada entonces hipo le dijo como él creía que era Jack Frost, el dragón le lanzo otra mirada – oye basta de mirarme así acaso ¿tú lo has visto? – El furia nocturna asintió – Ja tu estas igual de loco que ese chico, en fin mañana lo veré quieres venir – Chimuelo negó con la cabeza - ¿Qué ya tienes planes? – Asintió – Bien pero no quiero que te metas en problemas – bostezo este y luego Chimuelo – vamos a dormir Chimuelo – se dirigieron a la cama y aunque aún era muy temprano ya no se podía hacer nada, el clima estaba pésimo, resultaba imposible hacer algo más así que simplemente se fueron a dormir.

**…**

Mientras volando por los alrededores Jack se encontraba divertido por encima de la tormenta, ya había oscurecido por completo se suponía que iba a descansar, pero no podía tenia mil cosas en la cabeza que tenía que sacar de alguna forma, hubiera deseado tener a Sadman en ese momento para que lo noqueara con esos polvos de dormir, quería dormir pero no podía y como si lo hubiera escuchado delante de él se encontraba Meme volando en su nube hecha de arena dorada.

-Hey Meme – llamo Jack captando la atención de este – Que bueno encontrarte – arriba de él se formó un signo de pregunta – oh llevo el invierno a este lugar ¿Qué tal te parece? – dijo y Meme vio hacia abajo como la tormenta cubría toda la isla se encogió los hombros como diciendo "nada mal" – Ven te voy hacer un favor – dejo el camino libre para que Meme fuera más tranquilo por la tormenta – ¿Ahora? – levanto su pulgar y se adentró en el camino

Siguieron hasta llegar a la aldea una vez ahí Sadman empezó a regar su arena dorada por todos lados, Jack observaba con maravilla, en uno de los hilos metió la mano y una figura de un dragón voló a su alrededor y siguió hacia una de las casas. Meme formo un dragón en su cabeza.

-Se diría que me gustan, aunque sean criaturas de fuego son muy interesantes – dijo Jack, Meme hizo un gesto como diciendo "Quien lo diría" – oye Meme ya vuelvo – el chico se paseó por los alrededores hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando vio por la ventana a Hipo y a su lado se encontraba su dragón – Así que aquí vives – sonrió y se fue pero hizo un ruido en el techo que despertó a Chimuelo, este miro la ventana y al no ver nada volvió a dormirse. Regreso a donde Sadman quien al parecer había terminado – ¿Nos vamos ya? – Sadman asintió

Se fueron hacia un lugar donde la tormenta no molestara y el único lugar era el claro, no tardaron mucho en llegar, la noche parecía solitaria y las estrellas se escondían, la luna era lo único que iluminaba el cielo nocturno.

-¿Qué tal? Me esforcé mucho en dejarlo cómodo – a Sadman le pareció gustarle, entonces recordó algo - ¿Pasa algo Meme? – el pequeñín formo a una chica por encima de su cabeza – No entiendo – Meme bufo y con su arena dibujo a la chica con más definición y Jack la identifico al instante – ¿Celeste? ¿Qué? ¿Le paso algo? – dijo ladeando la cabeza a un lado Meme negó con la cabeza – no me digas se les volvió a escapar, saben que ella no se queda en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo – Meme lo señalo "igual que tu" – oye yo no tengo la culpa, ella ya era así antes de que yo fuera un espíritu – dijo relajado sin sorprenderse de que la chica había escapado - ¿Con quién estaba antes de esparce? – Meme dibujo un conejo sobre él lo que causo que el peli-blanco estallara en risa – Wooo como quisiera ver la cara de conejo cuando se escapó – el pequeñín lo vio "No es gracioso" – Lo siento, Lo siento, pero que tiene de extraño es normal que llegue y se vaya – Meme dibujo una Luna, Jack se volteo a ver la luna que estaba menguante - ¿Por qué? ¿Causo algún problema?

Meme le explico lo más claro posible que el Hombre de la Luna había ordenado mantener a Celeste en vigilancia constante pero ellos no sabían el porqué.

-A mi no me ha dicho nada, aunque ya estoy acostumbrado – entonces cayo en la cuenta que si alguien tenía que vigilar a Celeste tenía que ser alguien que cuando ella aparezca no hagan un desastre en conjunto – bueno aunque tiene una buena razón que no me mandara a vigilarla – ella y el eran como hermanos la tal Celeste lo llamaba hermanito y Sadman lo estaba diciendo por medio de figuritas – Si lo sé, al menos ella me escucha y me responde - miro la luna por un instante - es con la única que he podido hablar en esos 300 años, aun cuando ella estaba realmente ocupada siempre tenía tiempo para mí – Meme se entristeció, era cierto, es ahora que le paran a Jack pero no era por su culpa – Meme tranquilo no los culpo sé que ustedes están muy ocupados así que no te preocupes, oye es cierto ella te tiene mucho cariño eres como su hermano mayor cierto – Meme sonrió – bueno les diré si la veo probablemente este ayudando a Norte o a Hada o ayudando a otro espíritu – Sadman asintió le sonrió al joven espíritu – Bueno nos veremos Meme – y con eso se despidieron

Se fue volando, se alejó de Berk rápido la noche de verdad se sentía solitaria, iba en camino a la siguiente parada para dejarle a los niños dulces sueños, de improviso una voz alcanzo al pequeñín, era de una chica muy familiar.

-Hermano ¿Cómo estás? – a pareció al lado de Meme

-"¿Dónde has estado?" – dijo Meme, al parecer la chica podía oír la voz interior del espíritu de los sueños - "Conejo se molestara mucho contigo" – le advirtió

-Lo sé pero tenía que averiguar algo, además no es justo que me mantengan en un lugar que amo por órdenes del Hombre de la Luna hace que se vea como una cárcel, me disculpare con Conejo después pero por favor no me hagas regresar ahora, puedo ayudarte a dormir a los niños, ya sabes a aquellos que tienen dificultades de dormir sé que puedes tu solo pero… - lo vio con ojos suplicantes y Meme no se pudo negar

-"Bien pero no te salvas de lo que te vaya a decir Conejo, está muy preocupado, sabes lo que a recorrido buscándote"

-Pero ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? – se puso a pensar – Ah eso… pero no tiene que ver con este asunto, me he portado bien que te lo diga Norte, según el encabezo la lista de los niños buenos

-"Sabes que el lo hace porque te ama"

-¿Quién Norte?

-"No" – la miro mal y luego miro la Luna

-Eso, no me… - no podía decir la mentira que quería decir – si me quisiera tanto no me estuviera haciendo esto

-"Aun sigues con…" – iba a preguntar pero se retracto

-No por supuesto que no, ya han pasado 302 años eso ya no importa – sonrió falsamente pero no se notó – vamos Meme ¿una carrera? – Al decir eso meme se colocó sus gafas y convirtió la nube en un helicóptero – Preparados listo ya – Salieron disparados los dos desapareciendo a lo lejos.

…

Jack se encontraba aun despierto pensando en lo que pasaría mañana, se le ocurría mil ideas de cómo decirle a Hipo que él es Jack Frost pero utilizaría un viejo truco el cual es muy efectivo le funciono una vez y si funciono una vez funcionara dos veces más que ya tenía todo listo ahora lo que seguía era esperar a la mañana, por fin se quedó dormido sobre una rama después de tanto al fin agarro el sueño eso o es que Sadman dejo un poco de polvo de dormir sobre el, en fin no importaba Jack estaba totalmente dormido relajado, calmado era divertido verlo así después de todo siendo quien es, es raro verlo tan sereno.

A la mañana siguiente…

La tormenta paso, ya había amanecido Hipo recién se levantaba era extraño por lo general se levantaba algo más temprano Chimuelo siempre lo levantaba para volar por las mañanas pero ya no estaba en el lugar donde él siempre duerme. Le iba a decir buenos días pero noto que el furia nocturna ya no estaba abrió más los ojos y salto de la cama salió disparado a la puerta para salir pero no encontró a Chimuelo no había rastro.

-Sabía que tenía cosas que hacer, pero no creí que tan temprano – suspiro – Bueno espero que no le pase nada malo… ahh Chimuelo ¿Qué te estará pasando amigo? – se rasco la cabeza pensativo y siguió caminando, hoy tenía que ir temprano a la academia de dragones y se le había hecho tarde – Genial me tengo que dar prisa, gracias Chimuelo – se fue corriendo y en el camino se encontró con Bocon

-Hey Hipo buenos días - dijo este saludando con su mano

-Hola Bocon

-Recuerda que me tienes que ayudar esta tarde – le recordó

-A si claro… espera esta tarde no puedo quizá otro día o un poco más tarde – recordó a Jack y deseaba verlo – _¿Deseo verlo? _ - pensó

-ohh y ¿Qué vas hacer? Es más importante que ayudarme con los dragones – dijo con el entrecejo fingiendo molestarse

-Ehh no pe-pero... – no sabía que decirle

-No te preocupes Hipo, anda tienes el día libre pero solo hoy ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias Bocon – así se fue

Llego a la academia y ya todos estaban ahí solo faltaba él, Astrid lo veía amenazante quizá siguiera molesta porque el evito la pregunte de ayer, pero el resto parecía "normal", solo esperaba que todo estuviera "normal" hasta el final de la clase y así fue, lo único fue que Astrid no le quitaba la mirada amenazante a Hipo lo que le incomodaba un poco, al fin llego la hora de irse e Hipo nunca pensó que las horas fueran a pasar tan lento, ya se iba cuando Astrid lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto esta sin expresión e su voz

-Yo heee voy a ayudar a Bocon – mintió y rodeo a Astrid escapando de su mirada

-Está mintiendo – dijo esta cuando Hipo se fue

-¿Cómo sabes que miente? – pregunto Patapez

-Hipo siempre mueve sus ojos cuando piensa en una excusa o mentira – dijo y se fue

-Que observadora – añadió Bruthilda

Ya se encontraba en el bosque yendo al prado donde acordaron juntarse, se sentía emocionado por alguna razón, el bosque estaba en completo silencio casi parecía sospechoso, pensó por un momento que si Astrid se encontraba siguiéndolo pero no era el caso, ya había pasado antes cuando el ocultaba a Chimuelo pero este no sería el caso, el llevaría a Jack a la aldea para presentárselo a todo el mundo.

Jack se encontraba en un rama de un árbol esperando a Hipo empezaba a creer que no llegaría ya era mediodía que tanto se tardaba el pequeño vikingo, quizá tenia deberes en la aldea, los vinkingos siempre tenían trabajos duros todo los días pero como un blandengue como el podía hacer trabajos pesados como esos o quizá era otra cosa, probablemente lo había olvidado, era tanto que se había sumergido en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia del oji-verde quien se acercó y miro en la rama a Jack balanceándose de cabeza

-Hey te caerás si no bajas – hablo en voz alta, se diría que asusto al peli-blanco lo había atacado con la guardia baja haciendo que cayera, Hipo hizo una mueca de dolor y se acerco mientras reía – Te lo dije – Jack se levanto

-Muy graciosito, deja de reírte no es gracioso – dijo con tono divertido

-Si no es gracioso ¿Por qué te estas riendo?

-Por que tienes la cara llena de nieve – dijo dándole la espalda

-Que yo ¿Qué…? – Jack en ese preciso momento le lanzo una bola de nieve a la cara, se veía tan gracioso que Jack no contuvo la risa y soltó una sonora carcajada - ahora mira quien es el graciosito, mira aun tienes nieve en el cabello

-¿Qué? – se tocó los cabellos en el lugar donde no era

-No tonto – se quitó la nieve de la cara – aquí – se acercó a Jack y le quito la nieve – listo – quedaron de frente y sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar quedando hipnotizados uno del otro pero ese momento fue solo leve Hipo aparto la mirada y sonrió nervioso – Bueno Jack, tu me ibas a decir algo ¿No?

-He? – Jack estaba desconectado del mundo por unos instantes – Ah si, y tu me tienes que contar una historia pero para contarte primero tengo que llevarte a un lugar

-¿A dónde? – pregunto curioso

-Ven sígueme – empezó a caminar e Hipo sin decir nada lo siguió, el camino poco a poco le pareció muy familiar como si antes ya había pasado por ahí, claro el había estado por toda la isla pero ese camino era especial – Bueno ya llegamos – cruzaron una grieta y ahí estaba, seguía igual que siempre solo que cubierta por la nieve, era un paisaje digno de verse, Hipo miraba a su alrededor y quedo maravillado - ¿Qué te parece?

-Wooooo este lugar es… Esta hermoso, aquí fue donde entrene a Chimuelo – dijo avanzando

-¿Chimuelo? Que nombre mas raro – dijo entre pequeñas risas

-Es mi dragón así lo nombre

-¿No tiene dientes? – pregunto extrañado por el nombre

-Si pero solo los muestra cuando hay peligro o está frente a una persona desconocida – dijo viendo el lago como había quedado

-Ja debe ser un dragón de carácter – se fue acercando a Hipo

-cuando lo conoces bien puede ser muy juguetón, es mi mejor amigo – Dijo con orgullo, luego miro los arboles y quedo maravillado por las figuras que los adornaba – Que hermosos, estas figuras ¿Quién las podría haberlos hecho?

-Pues yo – contesto de inmediato

-¿Cómo? – pregunto mirándolo confundido - ¿Cómo pudiste hacer estos dibujos?

-Veras eso es lo que te quiero decir, veras yo soy… - se detuvo un momento pensó en si era lo correcto decírselo pero luego pensó ¿Qué podría salir mal?

-¿Tu eres…? Dime lo que me tienes que decir, vamos no creo que sea tan grave – dijo Hipo en el fondo sentía una enorme curiosidad y ni sabía el por que

-Bueno, veras yo si me llamo Jack pero no es solo Jack veras yo soy… - se volvió a detener

-Dime Jack – el peli-blanco al ver esos ojos esmeraldas se decidió al fin

-YO SOY…

* * *

Y así termina otro capítulo de Victims of love gracias a todo por leer le agradezco mucho a todos los que leen esta historia ya pensare en publicar rápido el miércoles si es que tengo ánimos si no bueno tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo sábado... ahora (Se dirige a unas sillas donde hay dos chicas amarradas) Yume tienes algo que decirle a Mika

**Yume:** lo siento por haberte noqueado con los polvos de dormir de Sadman

**Yo:** y…

**Yume:** y enviarte al polo norte

**Yo:** y…

**Yume:** y quitarte tu momento, soy una pésima amiga no volverá a ocurrir

**Yo:** bueno ahora que arreglamos este asunto…

**Mika:** Aun sigo enfadada

**Yo:** pero ya no tenemos tiempo será para la próxima Yume (Yume tiene miedo de la cara de Mika) Ahora unas interrogativas… ¿Quién será Celeste? ¿Astrid dejara de ser tan sobreprotectora? ¿Jack le dirá a Hipo quien es? ¿Publicare el miércoles? ¿Dejare de hacer estas preguntas? Lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo de Victims of love besos y no me odien XD (se oye algo romperse y gritos) Mika se escapó al igual que Yume (suspira) deséame suerte con estas dos… ¡Mika suelta esa lámpara! ¡Ten cuidado con mi espada!


	6. Chapter 6: Las Historias

Subo hoy porque le dije a alguien que actualizaría lo mas rápido que puedo y le dije que el miércoles entonces aquí les traigo otro capitulo de Victims of Love.

**Mika:** esa es mi niña siempre cumpliendo su palabra

**Yume:** yo preferiría que lo dejara para el sábado después de todo casi nadie a comentado

**Mika:** quien te pregunto?

**Yume:** Tu cállate

**Yo:** Ayúdenme con estas dos (Mika y Yume comienzan a discutir atrás mio)

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Las historias**

Estaba nervioso pero se lo quería contar capaz y no era tan grave, sería divertido que el supiera que él es el espíritu del invierno, capaz y se alegraba después de todo a Hipo le encanta Jack Frost aunque se lo imaginaba de otro modo, tal vez se decepcionaría cuando se enterara que no es un bravo guerrero de las nieves, pero no averiguaría como reaccionaria si no se lo decía de una vez.

-Mira puede ser loco decirte eso y sé que no me creerás a la primera pero espero que no te decepciones, no me presente bien ayer y debí hacerlo pero te fuiste muy rápido y no pude contarte quien soy yo, quería demostrártelo – dijo Jack apresurado caminando de un lado a otro

-Pues como vez ahora tenemos tiempo y no tienes que ponerte tan nervioso, vamos cuéntamelo tranquilo todo lo que he visto hasta ahora Je ya nada me puede impresionar – dijo confiando Hipo que sentía en el fondo una gran inquietud

-Bien, por ser un vikingo ya debes de haber visto, aunque yo que he vivido tantos años aun me siguen impresionando una que otra cosa – sonrió divertido al decir todo aquello

-¿Tanto años? ¿Cuántos años tienes? No deben ser tantos unos 16 o 17 me pareces – el oji-verde ya estaba nervioso por como Jack estaba actuando, de seguro estaba loco, a penas lo conoció ayer y no lo conocía bien capaz era un loco desquiciado o quien sabe, pero no parecía tan loco solo su cabello le resultaba extraño y el hecho de que al tocar su piel se siente como si tocaras el hielo

-Bueno ya te lo diré de una vez – respiro hondo ¿Por qué se encontraba tan nervioso? Es decir jamás se había sentido así – Yo soy Jack Frost

Todo se quedó en silencio e Hipo estaba algo sorprendido, ¿Había escuchado mal? ¿Él es Jack Frost? Pensó que el chico ahora si estaba loco cómo es posible que el fuera Jack Frost, el espíritu que más le gustaba a Hipo, de seguro era un broma, es debía ser.

-Estas bromeando ¿verdad? – comenzó a decir rompiendo el silencio, Jack se lo quedo viendo y sabía que con solo decirlo no le iba a creer así que dio comienzo a su plan – oye es imposible que tú seas… – y antes de terminar la oración Jack se elevó a lo alto dejando al oji-verde con la boca abierta

Luego Jack hizo un ademan con su cayado y los dibujos de los arboles comenzaron a materializase, todos volando alrededor del lago Hipo se los quedo viendo impresionado, unas de las figuras (el dragón) voló a su alrededor, se colocó al frente e inclino la cabeza el oji-vere dudo unos instante pero hizo lo mismo, el dragón tenía una flor en la boca y se la entregó al joven entrenador para luego retirarse y juntarse con las demás figuras las cuales se elevaron por encima de todo el claro al llegar explotaron en una hermosa nevada. Hipo no tenía palabras lo que había visto era algo tan hermoso y la flor que tenía en la mano se convirtió en hielo solido pero no parecía hielo si no cristal, una hermosa flor sin tallo algo singular. Miro al cielo y no encontró a Jack lo busco con la mirada y este apareció de sorpresa frente a él, quizá muy cerca de el

-¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció? – pregunto Jack girando sobre si mientras seguía flotando y se acostó en el aire con la barbilla apoyada en la mano

-Eres Jack Frost, esto es… no lo puedo creer… Eres Jack Frost es increíble – dijo casi tartamudeando, estaba tan impresionado - Y la flor es hermosa ¿Como la hiciste?

-¿De verdad te gusto? – Jack se veía feliz, bajo al suelo con lentitud – Bueno eso era la sorpresa y no quería decírtelo supongo que sentí que estarías decepcionado de que no fuera según cómo te lo describieron.

-Eso que importa, eres mucho más guapo de lo que me imaginaba – lo dijo sin pensar, se había emocionado tanto que dejo que lo primero que se le viniera a la cabeza saliera, Jack se lo quedo viendo impactado – Digo es que siempre lo describen como alguien alto y feo y bueno ver que es alguien como tu creo que es mejor esta versión – lo señalo completo – si es mejor – trato de que no se le notara el nerviosismo, ¿Qué hacía pensando si es guapo o no?

-Me alegra que creas eso y con la flor es un truco que invente hace mucho conservarla no se derretirá aunque esa no era la figura de la flor pero esta esta mucho mejor, en fin hay algo más que te tengo que decir – dijo poniéndose frente

-¿Qu-Que cosa? – pregunto nerviosos tenerlo tan cerca vio la diferencia de altura

-Tienes que guardar el secreto de que me has visto, ósea nadie en tu aldea puede enterarse al menos que yo te lo permita – dijo en tono serio

-¿Por qué? Ósea si guardare el secreto pero ¿Por qué? – dijo mientras veía a Jack darle la espalda

-Bueno veras – se rasco la cabeza y giro al verlo – Solo los que creen en mi pueden verme y si te ven hablando conmigo seguro te creerán loco, soy un clase de espíritu que tienes que creer en mi para ser visto, por eso no te acompañe a tu aldea ayer y es por ello que te pregunte si creías en Jackn Fros ósea en mi aunque la respuesta era muy obvia cuando note que me podías ver lo que no suele pasarme todo los días

-¿A qué te refieres? – Hipo se acercó a Jack quien se veía algo deprimido

-Veras yo… yo no soy muy reconocido, soy una expresión no soy alguien para las personas, y he hecho todo lo posible pero aun así nadie ha logrado verme hasta hace dos años y hoy – vio a hipo con una mirada cálida y brillante siendo el de frió es algo muy hermoso de ver

-Espera si te puedo ver ¿Por qué no te he visto antes?

-Nunca me quedo por mucho, es por los dragones

-pero dijiste que te gustaban

-No es que porque no me gusten si no que no soportaba ver como las personas los mataban, trate muchas veces de impedir esa matanza pero jamás pude, al final solo venia para traer el invierno y me iba en cuento acababa, traía tormentas para que los dragones no se atrevieran a venir pero eso no logro mucho los dragones son mas resistentes de lo que esperaba pero no a las tormentas aprovechaba eso.

-Así que es por ti que el invierno de Berk parece nunca acabar – Hipo cruzo los brazos

-en parte también tiene que ver en la posición en donde se encuentra tu isla

-¿Qué?

-Lo sabrás después – no quería entrar en detalles sobre el tema de atmósfera el planeta y bla bla bla – dime cómo es que la guerra entre los dragones y humanos termino – Jack camino hasta el tronco a lado del lago y se sentó invitando a Hipo a que se sentara igual

-Si eso, bueno por donde comienzo – pensó un rato y recordó al instante lo que paso hace dos años – Todo comenzó en una noche tranquila la luna brillaba, todo estaba en calma hasta que los dragones aparecieron…

Contó con detalle lo que paso esa noche como derribo al dragón y cuando lo contó nadie le creyó, lo que paso el día siguiente y como se encontró con Chimuelo e intento matarlo pero al final no tuvo la voluntad de hacerlo y lo dejo escapar, después como Chimuelo se abalanzo contra el, pero lo dejo ir, lo que paso días después en su entrenamiento para matar un dragón, le contó sobre su segundo encuentro con Chimuelo y como trato de ayudarlo con el ala rota que él había provocado, se la pasaba casi todo las tardes con Chimuelo practicando como volar, las múltiples caída, Jack se reía cada vez que contaba cuando se caía por un intento fallido. Lo que paso cuando llego el día del examen final, lo que paso con Astrid.

-Espera ¿es una amiga tuya? – parecía celoso pero no tenía motivo ¿Por qué estaría celoso?

-Sí, antes me gustaba pero ahora es más como una hermana, es muy sobre protectora

-A bien entiendo continua

Luego lo que paso después con su padre al descubrir a Chimuelo, lo que tuvo que hacer con sus amigos para rescatarlo, lo que paso en la isla donde iban los dragones y como al final perdió la pierna por la explosión de aquel dragón gigante. Jack se le quedo viendo impresionado y dirigió su mirada a la pierna de Hipo.

-Ya van ese dragón… - Jack recordó algo – es raro no recuerdo bien, pero creo que ese dragón como lo describes me suena pero no me acuerdo

-Bueno eso ya no importa ese dragón está muerto, era una de las causas por lo cual los dragones nos atacaban pero ya todo se solucionó – dijo y suspiro – Bien ¿Qué te pareció?

-Básicamente fuiste tú quien termino la guerra junto con ese tal Chimuelo, me parece genial, Gracias – Jack de verdad estaba agradecido – Chimuelo debe ser muy especial para ti ¿no?

-Después de eso se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, nunca creí en hacer todo eso, la gente de la aldea pensaban que no podría hacer nada, mi padre no creía en mí, no lo hice para demostrarles que era fuerte o para demostrar mi valor, lo hice porque no quería que me separaran de Chimuelo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, significa que amas mucho a tu dragón y como veo te gustan todos los dragones eso me agrada – Jack miro el cielo y luego al frente recordando algo – yo tenia un amigo, un pequeño dragoncito que me encontré en este lugar

-¿En serio? – Hipo se lo quedo viendo con sus ojos enormes

-Si era apenas un bebe, lo encontré solo aquí, cuide de él hasta que encontré a su padres bueno solo a su padre, su madre había muerto tratando de proteger al pequeño, esa noche yo pasaba por la isla y lo vi, vi como atacaron a ese dragón, me dio tanta rabia que envié una tormenta a ese lugar y los sujetos se alejaron, cuando la vi ella ya estaba muerta, fue afuera de aquí, deje al dragón y me acerque a este lugar, oía algo, era un dragón bebe llorando cuando me vio se aterro, trato de lanzarme fuego pero no lo lograba, decidí cuidarlo al final se convirtió en mi amigo encontré a su padre se fue con él y le prometí que iría a buscarlo, pero… - hizo una pausa – nunca fue así, cuando volví a la isla donde se supone que estaban ya no estaban lo busque por mucho, luego me entere que su padre había muerto fue ahí que perdí la esperanza o eso creí aun lo sigo buscando sé que está en algún lado solo que no sé dónde… - su voz se volvió un suspiro, parecía dolido.

Hipo vio a Jack como su mirada parecía lejana y triste, le recordaba a Chimuelo como se quedaba viendo el cielo ayer. Entonces recordó que el también había perdido algo preciado también.

-Jack yo perdí a mi madre cuando era un bebe, papá me contó que un dragón se la llevo, ella me estaba protegiendo porque un dragón me iba a atacar, es probable que este muerta o… no se sabe pero tengo muchas dudas acerca de eso, si los dragones solo atacan cuando los atacan porque ese dragón me iba a atacar a mi

-Quien sabe, tal vez haya dos lados de la historia – dijo Jack sonriendo

-Bueno eso jamas se podrá averiguar, bueno ahora dime tu siempre ha sido el espíritu del invierno o… - tenia curiosidad sobre el pasado de Jack

-Wooo bueno eso es una larga muy larga historia pero te la puedo resumir, veras me convertí en espíritu del invierno hace 302 años.

-3-302 años – estaba impactado – a eso te referías con tanto años que has vivido

-Si ¿Tienen algo de malo?

-No, es que no se nota

-Son los beneficios de la inmortalidad – no le tomo tanta importancia – te contare ahora como me convertí en un espíritu y en un guardián – Comenzó a decirle cuando el aún era un mortal y se cayó del hielo por salvar a su hermanita y como despertó después ya convertido en un espíritu.

-Quieres decir que antes eras humano, tenías familia y que la luna te escogió como un espíritu ¿no recordabas nada?

-Si no recordaba nada y con respecto al hombre de la luna lo único que me dijo fue mi nombre, no me ha dicho nada más después de eso, hasta hace dos años, pero aún sigue sin decirme nada interesante.

Siguió contando lo que paso después de 300 años, le contó sobre los demás, sobre Conejo, Sadman, Hada y Norte, aunque Hipo los conocía por otro nombre pero si los conocía, le contó sobre Pich el coco, de cómo lo derrotaron y como hubo algunos niños que pudieron verlo, las dificultades que paso tras todo eso, pero al final todo termino bien.

**…**

El Berk las cosas estaban normal, claro hasta que una especie de sombra apareció por los alrededores, no tenía forma se deslizaba como una serpiente por todas partes buscando algo, en eso la sombra se encontró con los dragones que se encontraban por los alrededores, y de improviso todo los dragones se volvieron locos empezaron a lanzar fuego a la nada pero no era a la nada si no a la sombra que al tocar las llamas el fuego desapareció, la sombra seguía serpenteando por el lugar en busca de algo que no encontró, los dragones se alteraron y nadie entendía el porqué, nadie noto la singular silueta negra que se desplazaba por debajo de sus pies

-¿Qué esta pasando con los dragones? – era Asrid tratando de controlar a Tormenta – Calma Tormenta espera no… - el dragón iba a lanzar fuego a la sombra que se dirigía a Astrid pero el fuego nunca llego, no podía lanzar fuego, es más ningún dragón pudo lanzar fuego

-Astrid ¿Qué le pasa a los dragones? – era Patapez

-Diente Púa no puede prenderse en fuego, mira como esta – era cierto, mas que el fuego, los dragones parecían aterrados y furiosos

-No lo se, Tormenta está igual – dijo Astrid angustiada - ¿Alguien ha visto a Hipo?

-No, lo buscamos y no esta – respondió Patapez

-Justo cuando se le necesita no está típico de Hipo – se quejó Astrid – los dragones están mal

-Pues el mio esta bien – dijo Bruthilda

-Pues el mío no – Dijo Brutacio

-Los dos comparten el mismo dragón – dijo Astrid sosteniendo la paciencia

-Un momento Eructo no dispara chispas – dijo Patapez - lo dragones no disparan fuego ¿Por qué?

-Y yo que se – dijo Patan a lo brusco – Pregúntale a Hipo el siempre sabe que pasa

-Pero el muy idiota no está… HAAAAAA por Odin – dijo al ver como los dragones enloquecían – Ayúdenme a detenerlos… espero que hipo llegue pronto y cuando regrese lo mato

Los dragones seguían alterados, los chicos trataban de calmarlos pero era cosa imposible, la sombra que se encontraba hay mostro una sonrisa macabra a lo lejos marchándose del lugar.

…

-Osea que el coco existe Ja Patan me contaba esa historia para tenerle miedo a la oscuridad pero jamás le creí – se encogió de hombros

-Bien, siendo tu un vikingo no me impresiona se supone que no le tienen miedo a nada ¿verdad?

-Bueno si – Hipo parecía nervioso – y aparte de los guardianes ¿hay más espíritus?

-Pues si, nosotros solo nos encargamos de proteger a los niños, pero hay otros que mantienen el mudo en equilibrio o algo así, hay mucho y aunque he vivido muchos años aun no los conozco a todos los únicos que conoces a cada espíritu que hay son El Hombre de la Luna y su hijo

-¿La luna tiene un hijo? – pregunto sorprendido

-Si, no sabes la canción que cuenta de ello

-Ahhh si se me olvido pero pensé que solo era una canción y a decir verdad pensaba, hubiera sido mejor que fuera una hija no se es mi opinión – en eso Jack por alguna razón se hecho a reír – oye ¿dije algo gracioso?

-N-no no dijiste nada – sostuvo la risa – El tiempo ha pasado muy rápido

-¿Eh? – vio como el sol se ocultaba ya de verdad era tarde – Ay no, me tengo que ir – dijo apresurado, si llegaba tarde capaz y Astrid lo mataba

-Espera ¿Qué? – No esperaba que se fuera – si te tienes que ir ¿Te puedo acompañar? Ósea te llevo volando así llegaras más rápido.

-Y-Yo no quiero molestarte – no le parecía que fuera una buena idea, lo que pasaba era que volar era divertido pero volar con Jack lo ponía nervioso… ¿nervioso? ¿Por qué?

-No, no me molesta ahora agárrate – agarro la mano de Hipo y salio disparado a los cielos sin esperar la respuesta del oji-verde asiendo que este diera un grito a lo alto – sujétame bien – lo coloco en su espalda e Hipo se sujetó de su cuello cerrando sus ojos – oye te vas a perder de la vista – al decir eso Hipo abrió los ojos y se encontró con un paisaje tan hermoso, no se sentía igual cuando estaba con Chimuelo ese sentimiento era totalmente diferente, los colores del amarillo el rojo y el azul se difuminaba por lo largo del cielo.

-Wuao es muy hermoso – dijo con un sonrisa

-Me alegro – siguieron así hasta que llegaron – mira ya llega… oye hipo ¿es normal que los dragones estén alterados a esta hora?

-¿A qué te re…? – Hipo vio hacia abajo – Jack rápido baja algo está ocurriendo

-Como digas – bajo al instante y en cuento toco tierra Hipo se soltó y fue directo a un Gronckle que estaba enloquecido

-Ya tranquilo – ni Jack se explica cómo fue que Hipo lo hizo pero en cuanto Hipo miro directamente al dragón este se calmó, Hipo acerco su mano a la nariz del dragón y este se quedó totalmente calmado – ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

* * *

**Yume:** así lo vas a dejar y que era la sombra esa? nadie me consulto nada

**Mika:** ya no es necesario

**Yo:**La verdad es que yo quería decirte pero Mika ya no quiere que hable contigo

**Yume:** a no yo también tengo derecho contribuir con esta historia y estar con Mitsuki

**Mika:** pues ya no

**Yo:**Please ya dejen de discutir TToTT (me pongo a llorar) saben que ya me cansaron si no paran de discutir ninguna de las dos me va a colaborar en nada

**Mika y Yume:** QUE?! Espera

**Yo:** bueno fue todo por hoy hay muchas incógnitas que no se resolverán hasta mas adelante tengan paciencia que pronto llegara las respuestas... Hasta el sábado


	7. Chapter 7: Dragones sin Fuego

No subi nada el pasado sabado porque no vi ni un solo comentario y los visto no me dicen nada, asi que solo subiere una vez a la semana.

**Mika:** Mitsuki ya Yume y yo no peleamos te juramos por favor no nos dejes de hablar

**Yume:** si, es verdad te lo prometo que ya no habrá discuciones

**Yo:** ya dije que las perdono no me sigan a todas partes por favor

**Yume y Mika:** Es que te queremos mucho (estan abrazándome llorando como magdalenas)

**Yo:** si si si yo también las quiero mucho pero estoy tratando de dar una información... en fin como ya lo dije ahora solo subiré una vez a la semana osea los sabados si no veo comentarios no subo rapido, es que siento que nadie le gusta este fic y no me da animo de publicar las continuaciones... Bueno esto ya acabo ahora disfruten del nuevo capitulo de Victims of Love

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Dragones sin Fuego**

Hipo corría hacia el centro de la aldea, Jack desde lo alto veía a muchos dragones enloquecidos, aunque no era exactamente eso más parecían asustados, bajo al techo de una de las casas vio a Hipo correr hacia una chica de cabellos dorados.

-¡Astrid! – Llamo Hipo - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Hipo ¿me podrías decir dónde has estado? – Dijo esta con un tono enojado

-Eso no importa ahora

-Hipo todos los dragones han enloquecido – apareció Patapez alterado

-No pueden disparar fuego de paso – Patan apareció junto con los gemelos

-Están destruyendo todo – Dijo Bruthilda con mucha emoción

-Yo no le veo nada de malo – Brutacio como siempre

-Miren esto no es normal y… ¡cuidado! – Grito Hipo mientras los demás se agachaban

Diente púa había lanzado una bola de fuego hacia ello, para ser más precisos el fuego iba directo a Hipo pero fallo dándole a un montón de madera detrás suyo que ahora se estaba incendiando, los chicos levantaron la mirada quedando con la boca abierta al ver el desastre.

-No que no podían disparar fuego – dijo Hipo sin voltear a ver a sus amigos

-Pero ellos… hace un rato no podían… - Patapez parecía más nervioso

Hipo suspiro y al mirar a uno de los techos visualizo a Jack, entonces se le ocurrió una idea de cómo calmar a los dragones, salió corriendo sin pararle a Astrid y con la mirada llamo a Jack, los otros no pudieron seguir a Hipo ya que Diente Púa se atravesó.

-Hipo ¿Qué le pasa a los dragones? – pregunto Jack al instante en que bajo

-No tengo idea, pero necesito de tu ayuda - al oír eso Jack sintió que su corazón dio un pequeño gran palpitar, sin querer le salió una sonrisa

-Bien ¿en que quieres que te ayude? – dijo manteniendo su pose de chico cool

-Gracias, mira necesito que crees una ventisca – Hipo se detuvo, creía que no era buena idea pedirle ese favor a Jack después de todo a penas lo conocía y no quería sonar como si le estuviera ordenando asi que relajo su rostro – si puedes, ¿lo harías? Por favor

-Claro no te preocupes, pero una ventisca ¿será suficiente?

-Tal vez, vamos a intentarlo antes de que…

-¡HIPO! – grito Astrid corriendo a donde Hipo, justo Jack sale disparado al cielo – Alguna idea de cómo detener esto

-Creo… aunque no sé si funcione – dijo Hipo en susurro

Jack ya en su posición abanico su callado provocando que la brisa se volviera violenta, la fría y pequeña ventisca paso por cada dragón, pero no le hacía nada y lo que no habían notado los demás antes es que la sombra estaba cerca habia regresado pero en cuanto la ventisca hizo su aparición la sombra se alejó del lugar, el peli-blanco noto esa sombra marcharse pero no hizo caso de la persona que se internaba en el bosque capaz y fue su imaginación. Al momento los dragones se calmaron y la ventisca termino lo que extraño a muchos pero no hicieron comentarios al respecto.

-eso fue raro, pero lo dragones se tranquilizaron – dijo Astrid con más calma

-Si es un alivio, pero lo dragones no actuarían así si no hay una razón

Los dragones se calmaron al fin, Tormenta se acercó a su amiga y esta la recibió con un gran abrazo, mientras Hipo se iba buscando con la mirada a Jack y justo lo encontró bajando despacio del cielo como un ángel, Hipo se despegó de sus muy raros pensamientos

-Gracias Jack – este por algún motivo cuando vio a Jack asentir mostrando su sonrisa se sonrojo

-Oye no fue nada y ¿sabes qué paso con los dragones? – pregunto Jack viendo como los dragones iban con sus dueños

-No, esto nunca había pasado, bueno si pero nunca de este modo, los dragones no había formado este alboroto sin ninguna razón

-Bueno, no ha habido ningún herido ¿no? – ni siquiera había terminado de hablar y uno de los techo de una de las casas cerca se había caído un hombre grito no porque estuviera herido si no porque era su casa, los dos jóvenes se quedaron viendo la casa y sonrieron nervioso – Bueno al menos no está herido

-No pero los dragones provocaron daños, suerte que la ventisca apago el fuego que creo Diente Púa

-En fin mira Hipo quería preguntarte si… - Jack no completo lo que le quería preguntar a Hipo ya que en ese instante a lo lejos Astrid corría hacia ellos

-Hipo que bueno ya los dragones están más tranquilos y… ¿Quién es él? – Los ojos de Jack se abrieron por la impresión e Hipo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Astrid según versión y Jack ...

-¿Quién es quién? – pregunto Hipo haciéndose el loco

-Hipo no juegues conmigo, el chico que está a tu lado – Astrid lo señalo con la mano y Jack lo único que hizo fue quedarse callado

-No veo a nadie – Hipo miro a Jack e hizo como si no lo viera, el oji-verde prometió no decirle a nadie de Jack y aunque lo viera no podía contárselo a Astrid al menos no ahora, pero eso no era toda la razón

Sin una palabra Jack comprendió lo que hacía Hipo y por alguna razón le agradaba, significaba que podía confiar en el oji-verde totalmente. Astrid no dejaba de ver a Jack este aun no decía nada solo sonreía.

-Hipo en serio no lo vez pero si esta… - justo atrás de Astrid a unos metros de ella Patan y Patapez los llamaban Astrid se volteo para ver qué pasaba y cuando volvió a ver a lado de Hipo Jack no estaba - ¿Dónde…? Genial me estoy volviendo loca… ¿Hipo te ocurre algo?

Después de que Jack se fuera Hipo por alguna razón sus mejillas ardían, se acarició la oreja derecha, antes de que el peli-blanco saliera disparado al cielo le susurro a Hipo "Mañana te veo en el mismo lugar ¿sí?" la voz de Jack pego en su oído sintió un hilo de electricidad recorre por todo su cuerpo, el pobre solo asintió a lo que Jack saliera volando.

-Nada solo estoy cansado – dijo este mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza

-A eso me recuerda dime por Odin ¿Dónde rayos estabas? – Pregunto cruzando los brazos

-Y-Yo… bueno estaba dando un paseo en el bosque - dijo nervioso

-¿Hasta ahora? Pues debiste recorrer toda Berk porque desde esta mañana estas afuera

-A bueno no puedo pasear por donde quiera, solo fui a pasear ¿Qué tiene? – Hipo ya se estaba cansando, no podía salir de esa tan fácil Astrid lo mataba con la mirada

-Un simple paseo… muy bien dejémoslo así por ahora – le dio la espalda yéndose molesta

-Bueno me salve de Astrid solo espero que nada más pase – sin previo aviso una silueta negra salto sobre él quien más que chimuelo – ¡Ay Chimuelo! – Dijo entre una mueca de dolor y una sonrisa – También me da gusto verte ¿A dónde te fuiste? – Chimuelo señalo el bosque – hmmm ya veo ¿te divertiste? – dijo aun en el suelo, Chimuelo se recuesta encima del oji-verde soltando un bufido, haciendo que Hipo se le escapara todo el aire – No muy bien ¿verdad? Oye… Chi…muelo…. no pu…edo – el dragón vio a Hipo y se levantó al instante – Gracias amigo – inhalo todo el aire que pudo mientras que se levantaba con dificultad sujetándose del ala del furia nocturna – Chimuelo ¿Sabes lo que paso aquí? – El dragón ladeo la cabeza a un lado sin comprender a su amigo – olvídalo vámonos a casa necesito dormir.

Al llegar a casa en cuanto abrió la puerta su padre se encontraba en la sala llenando un saco, estaba tan distraído que probablemente no notaria a Hipo, pero fue todo lo contrario en cuando Hipo se dirigía a las escaleras, Estoico lo llamo y con el tono de voz que utilizo no sonaba muy contento que digamos.

-Si papá – Hipo miro nervioso a Chimuelo y este no dejaba de ver a Estoico y luego miraba a Hipo como diciéndole "Estas en problemas"

-Hijo me dirías ¿Qué fue lo que paso en la aldea? – Pregunto colocándose al frente de su hijo – Crei que estarías aquí como te dije pero cuando regreso encuentro a los dragones destruyendo toda la aldea y de paso escucho de Patan que tú estabas desaparecido

-Ay papá solo daba un paseo – se hecho los cabellos para atrás, no tenía cabeza para discutir con su padre

-Hipo me dijiste que ibas a estar aquí cuando regresara y como veo no cumpliste, mira tengo otro problema que atender no regresare hasta mañana y si algo así vuelve a pasar y tú no estás, estará prohibido que salgas de la aldea ¿me entiendes? – Hipo abrió más los ojos y Chimuelo solo lo miraba mientras reía por la regañada de su padre – Y nada de vuelo con Chimuelo – entonces Chimuelo elevo las orejas y miro a Estoico como diciendo "Porque yo" – y no quiero que protesten ¿bien? – los dos se quedaron completamente callados mientras ponían los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo – Ahh de tal dueño tal dragón, bueno los quiero ver a los dos mañana en la tarde que yo regrese

-Si papá aquí nos encontraras – respondió Hipo sonriendo lo mejor que podía y Chimuelo asintió algo fastidiado.

Su padre salió después de eso y al cerrar la puerta Hipo dejo escapar un gran suspiro y se decidió ir a la cama sin comer, estaba agotado y no quería hacer más que dormir aunque aún era temprano, Chimuelo le lanzaba una que otra mirada "Tú tienes la culpa" las miradas de Chimuelo eran muy claras que solo Hipo lograba entenderlas.

-Oye no tengo la culpa, no creí que me tardara tanto – Dijo en si defensa mientras el dragón se dirigía a su lado del cuarto Hipo lo siguió – y tu ¿qué? No creo que este molesto conmigo solamente – Chimuelo se sentó en el piso junto con Hipo y el dragón se señaló con la pata – Si tú, estuviste igual de desaparecido todo el día – el dragón se recostó en el suelo viendo hacia otro lado con la mirada baja – oye ¿Estas bien? – Hipo se acercó a él y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza, el dragón poso sus ojos en él y luego los cerró viendo a otro lado – Debes estar cansado, vamos a dormir ¿Bien?

Era cierto que Chimuelo se desanimó mucho y una vez más Hipo decidió dormir junto con su dragón, pasaron la noche tranquilo, al menos Hipo porque Chimuelo paso toda soñando lo mismo una y otra vez, imágenes borrosas de fuego alrededor, alguien protegiéndolo, vio a varias personas un dragón protegiéndolo, el llorando muchas imágenes tristes pasaron por sus sueños.

**...**

Mientras en otro lugar un joven espíritu no lograba conciliar el sueño y como la otra noche salió a ver los alrededores, paso por la aldea pero ya todo estaba en calma no había ni un rastro de que ahí hubiera pasado un gran alboroto, al final se cansó de tanto recorrer la isla que se quedó dormido en una rama en el claro pensando en Hipo, todos sus pensamientos se trataban del oji-verde, si darse cuenta se durmió quedando tan pasivo como la otra noche viajando al único lugar donde todo puede pasar, su sueños fueron algo extraños normales al principio, pero confusos, se encontraba en el lago donde el había caído hace 302 años… No, no era el mismo era otro, él estaba sumergido en él, consiente nadaba hacia la superficie pero no podía la corriente lo arrastraba, seguía nadando con más fuerzas pero mientras más se esforzaba más fuerte era la corriente,

Jack comprendió en cuanto vio que no podía escapar, se dejó llevar por la corriente, no era tan profundo como se lo había imaginado es más la distancia era muy corta unos 20 metros más o menos calculo, al llegar al fondo Jack vio una flor como la que le dio a Hipo, acerco su mano con cuidado, una flor con 6 pétalos nunca antes había visto una flor de esa clase de belleza, su color no se apreciaba debajo del agua pero se pudo distinguir que era blanca con otro color pero no se distinguía, Jack planeaba agarrarla pero en cuanto la toco despertó.

**...**

A la mañana siguiente Hipo despertó más temprano, no sintió el bulto detrás de él, lo que significaba que Chimuelo se había ido de nuevo antes de que él se diera cuenta, salió después de arreglarse, hizo todo lo que debía hacer esa mañana, ayudar con las reparaciones de algunas casas que habían sido destruidas ayer, luego ir a la academia a dar clase una vez más sin su dragón, al terminar paso en la aldea un buen rato ayudando a Bocon, al terminar sin que nadie se diera cuenta salió hacia el bosque con la intención de volver a ver a Jack, ya era muy tarde y se suponía que debía verlo temprano como ayer tendría que explicarle la situación en la que lo ha puesto su padre con él y Chimuelo, solo era cuestión de rogar que el dragón volviera ante del atardecer justo cuando apareciera su padre y que nada pasara mientras estuviera fuera.

No podía esperar a ver a Jack, no dejaba de pensar desde que lo conoció y muchas preguntas se formulan en su cabeza apenas poniendo atención a lo que había a su alrededor, llegando al claro sin notarlo y una sonrisa se asomó a sus labios cuando lo noto borro la sonrisa y se desordeno los cabellos.

Dejo esos pensamientos y entro vio a Jack dormido sobre una rama de nuevo, asi que aprovecho para acercarse a él con cuidado y con toda la malicia del mundo grito con toda sus fuerza el nombre completo de Jack, lo que hizo saltar de un brinco a Jack haciéndolo caer de nuevo.

-Buenos Días Jack ¿Pasaste una bonita noche? – dijo Hipo rodeando a Jack

-¿Va a ser una costumbre entre nosotros? – pregunto algo adolorido sonriendo ignorando la pregunta de Hipo

-ajajjajajaja lo siento pero no lo pude evitar

-ha ha ha muy graciocito tu – dijo Jack y se levantó de nuevo

-Oye te ves fatal ¿no dormiste?

-Algo por el estilo pero ya se me pasara y ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? Crei que te vería temprano

Explico Hipo la situación de su padre y por lo mucho que se quisiera quedar hasta la hora mas tarde posible jugando y hablando con Jack no podía, el peli-blanco comprendió al instante y no hizo mas preguntas se sentía agotado, el sueño de ayer no lo dejo dormir.

-Bien entonces aprovechemos el tiempo, vamos con las clases de patinaje que sigues siendo muy malo

-¡Oye!

-No te enoje ya mejoraras, con un maestro como yo es imposible que no aprendas algo tan simple

-Vaya que eres modesto – dijo Hipo sonriendo

-Lo sé, vamos que no hay mucho tiempo

Paso la tarde practicando, hablando de cualquier cosa, las historias de Jack le eran muy graciosas a Hipo, sobre todo cuando conto lo que le hacía a Conejo para molestarlo y la veces que intento entrar en el taller de Santa. Las horas volvieron a pasar demasiado rápido para esos dos, el día se les había ido entre risa y risa, Jack se volvió a ofrecer para llevar a Hipo a su casa. El atardecer no podía ser más bello un color rosa y naranja difuminaba a lo lejos.

-Bueno Jack te veré mañana de nuevo – se despidió hipo en cuanto llego a tierra

-Claro, a la misma hora ¿sí? – sonrió y lo miro de tal manera que lucía tan atractivo que por un momento Hipo se había quedado hipnotizado solo pudo asentir, Jack se marchó he Hipo siguió su camino de regreso a su casa con la cabeza en las nubes pensando en el oji-azul

* * *

Bueno esto ha sido todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado dejen sus comentarios, please no me hagan sufrir que siento que no les gusta y ya dije que los visto no me dicen nada TToTT

**Yume:** No llores que ellos van a comentar otra vez o les lanzo a Pich

**Mika:** no amenaces de ese modo Yume... Conoces a Pich

**Yume:** como no lo voy a conocer si es como mi hermano

**Yo:** eso no lo sabia O-O

**Yume:** sabes yo tengo una vida fuera de tu cabeza

**Yo:** Mic sólo Igual?

**Mika:** si pero no una vida tan oscura

**Yume:** no se porque se molestan con Pich es muy buena onda, me debe un favor asi que estan advertidos todo el que lea este mensaje si no comentan les lanzo a Pich y viene con trucos nuevo, no prometo que se porte bien :3 muajajajajajajaj (Yo y Mika estamos aterradas)

**Yo:** ok O~O c-como iba diciendo hasta el proximo sabado o miercoles depende de ustedes, Good Bye y recuerden que las casualidades no existen

**Pich:** ya llegue Yume

**Yo y Mika:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ES EL COCO

**Yume:** Si son unas miedosas ¬¬


	8. Chapter 8: ¿Que siento?

HOLA A TODOOOOS estoy muy feliz ya que subo este nuevo capitulo con todo el animo del mundo ya que comentaron el capitulo anterior asi que merece que publique hoy yeeees... en otras noticias gracias a Yume, Pich anda acosando a Mika... esto no es bueno pero en fin no cae tan mal pero Mika no opina lo mismo...

**Mika:** YUME LLÉVATE A TU AMIGO DE AQUI!

**Yume:** Por que? si se ve que son buenos amigos (sonrisa maliciosa)

**Yo:** Pich deja de acosar a Mika que no le gusta

**Pich:** no la estoy acosando solo le pregunte si quería ir a cenar esta noche

**Mika:** por decimoctava vez NO! Dios por que me odian? TTnTT

**Yume:** descuida Pich ya se le pasara si no... yo tengo mis metodos (otra sonrisa maliciosa)

**Yo:** no se porque pero ahora parece que Mika le teme a Yume... estas son tan bipolares... en fon mientras que arreglo este asunto... lo cual dudo mucho Disfruten del nuevo capitulo de Victims of Love :D

* * *

**Capitulo 8: ¿Qué siento?**

Por el camino varios aldeanos saludaban a Hipo pero este no respondía, tenía la cabeza en las nubes incluso le paso por alado Patan burlándose de él como siempre y este ni se inmuto solo siguió su camino. Astrid se encontraba ayudando a sus padres a cargar unos sacos cuando se de tiene a ver a Hipo caminando a ella pero este ni se percato de su presencia y decidió seguir su camino ignorando el saludo de la oji-azul. Dejo el saco para seguir al oji-verde y entender porque no lo había saludado lo cual no era normal.

-Hipo… Hipo~… ¡HIPO! – nada tan alejado estaba que ni los gritos de Astrid lo podían alcanzar – Hipo ¿Estas bien? ¡Oye Hipo! – Suspiro cansada – mira los dragones están atacando a los aldeanos – dijo fingiendo terror, pero Hipo solo respondió

-Aaah~ si que bueno me alegro – siguió caminando mientras Astrid se quedó atrás viéndolo sin entender que tenía al oji-verde tan distraído.

-Ahora ¿Qué mosco le pico? – dijo colocando una mano en su cadera

-Tal vez se sienta mal – dijo Patapez detrás de ella

-Enfermo, pues si es así debe estar grave – Patan con su tono de burla - Quizás con un golpe se mejore

-O quizás está enamorado – dijo Bruthilda llegando con su hermano y ganando la mirada de todos - ¿Qué?

-¿Enamorado? – pregunto Patapez pensando - ¿Por que lo dices?

-No lo se, solo lo dije al azar - se encogio de hombros si darle importancia al asunto

-¿Cómo puede estar Hipo enamorado? – Dijo Astrid pensativa

-Ja pobre la chica que tendrá que calarse a ese idiota – Patan cruzo los brazos y sonrió de modo burlón

-Pero si se a pasado en el bosque todo esto días – dijo Astrid señalando con la mano abierta el bosque, no había nadie en el bosque, de alguna manera todos lo sabrían – Nadie puede aguantar en el bosque tanto tiempo y menos vivir en el sin los medios necesario, hemos volado por toda Berk todo el tiempo y jamás hemos visto nada

-Tal vez se enamoró de un hada – dijo Brutacio al azar y todos se lo quedaron viendo raro – ¿Qué? Cabe la posibilidad

-Eso son solo cuentos como el hada de los dientes – dijo Bruthilda rodando los ojos

-o Como Jack Frost – dijo Patan y al decirlo Astrid se sobresalto y empezó a colocar su cabello detrás de las orejas nerviosa

-Si jejeje todo eso es un mito, si – dijo con una risa nerviosa – Bueno chicos los veré mañana

-Bien, oigan lo bueno de hoy es que no ha pasado nada con los dragones parecen estar tranquilos – señalo Patapez

-Eso es cierto – dijo Brutacio desilusionado

-espero que no vuelva a pasar, lo de ayer no tiene sentido – dijo Astrid alejando se de ellos

Se alejo de los muchachos pensando en lo que dijo Patan de que Jack Frost no existe, pues ella no creía que eso era verdad, desde niña había escuchando con tanto interés en esas historias sobre ese guerrero del invierno, capaz de crear tormentas devastadoras, llevar el invierno a todas partes lo diferente de la historia entre Hipo y ella es que alguien hace mucho le contó que el protegía a los niños cuando quedaban atrapados en sus tormentas, que es divertido y alguien de extraordinaria belleza. Se despego de sus pensamiento al ver a Bocon.

-Oye Astrid – la llamo – me encontré con Hipo y quería saber ¿si le pasa algo? A penas y si me saludo, bueno eso creo… crees que un "Si si como digas" ¿es un saludo?

-No, no lo es, según los chicos creemos que Hipo esta enamorado por la forma en como actúa

-Enamorado… ¿De quién? No será de ti

-No, no lo creo, ya dejamos ese asunto en claro, pero no tengo idea solo sabemos que va al bosque y vuelve pero solo han pasado dos días asi que no sabemos con exactitud

-jajajajaja Hipo enamorado, eso si es algo nuevo y divertido

-Lo es ¿no? – Astrid sonrió ante la idea

Si Hipo estaba enamorado es algo grandioso pero ¿Por qué no lo dice? Pensó en lo de ayer y el chico que estaba a lado de Hipo y las palabras "Hada" sonaron en su cabeza con la voz de Brutacio - s_i Hipo en verdad se había enamorado de un Hada y no quería decirlo por eso… pero si es el… un momento Hipo estaría enamorado de un chico, eso no podría ser… o ¿sí?_ - Los pensamientos de Astrid no se detenían y una y otra vez las preguntas aparecían, la duda la mataba tenía que averiguar de quien Hipo se había enamorado

**…**

Mientras con Hipo aun con la cabeza lejos de este mundo se acercaba a su casa, suerte que no choco con nada en el camino, entro sin notar que su padre estaba justo delante de él pero no estaba molesto estaba feliz apenas estaba llegando de ese cansado viaje, ni siquiera lo noto.

-¡Hola hijo! ¿Que hiciste con los chicos? – hablo con esa grave voz pero ni eso pudo despertar a Hipo, hasta que se golpeó con la puerta al cerrarla

-Ah hola papa ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto sobándose la frente y antes de que su papá hablara – Que bien papá me alegro

-Pero yo no… Hipo ¿Te sientes bien? – Etoico se quedó mirando a su hijo

-Aja papá lo que tú digas – Hipo no escuchaba a su padre, siguió su camino hasta las escaleras subiéndolas, Etoico solo lo vio mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Ahora ¿Qué le pasa? – Etoico vio la puerto, Hipo por estar distraído no cerro la bien y antes de que él lo hiciera Chimuelo apareció – Hola Chimuelo ¿Qué tal tu día? – el dragón solo paso de largo hasta llegar las escaleras, subió y se fue al cuarto algo cabizbajo – Ahora chimuelo… Estos dos me volverán loco un día de esto – suspiro – mejor ire a ver qué pasa en la aldea – Asi pues salió de la casa

Todo estaba en orden el anochecer no tardó en hacer su aparición, las antorchas siendo encendidas por el fuego de los dragones, los niños jugando con los dragones más pequeños y hombres cargando provisiones hasta sus casas, en general todo estaba normal por ahora.

-Hola Etoico que gusto verte por mi taller – Estoico había aparecido en el taller de Bocon

-Hola Bocon, oye ¿sabes lo que pasa con Hipo y Chimuelo? – pregunto directo mientras Bocon afilaba algo

-Quien sabe, tal vez este cansado de estar de un lado a otro o quizás este enamorado de una linda chica del bosque – dijo mientras tomaba lo que parecía un martillo

-¿Cómo dices?

-Eso es lo que me dijo Astrid, que Hipo anda muy raro desde hace dos días que se fue al bosque y que posiblemente este enamorado por el modo en como actúa, ni siquiera me paro cuando lo salude o cuando le estuve explicando que mañana tiene que ayudarme con un pedido

-Hipo… ¿enamorado? – dijo sin creerlo

-Quien sabe, tal vez sea otra cosa pero para que este de ese modo le debió pegar fuerte, no lo notaste

-Sí, si lo note… ¿y con Chimuelo?

-Ahh ese no se, también ha estado comportando raro, va al bosque muy temprano y no vuelve hasta estas horas, pero se ve muy deprimido cuando regresa

-Si eso lo note igual, uno esta raro y otro esta mas que raro

-Pues de tal entrenador tal dragón – dijo Bocon encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonreía

-Eso es cierto amigo mio, eso es cierto

**…**

El joven Guardián llego al claro más rápido de lo que pensaba que iba, se veía de buen humor, su sonrisa parecía imborrable, sus pensamientos estaban llenos de las miles de gestos del oji-verde, su corazón no para de palpitar a una velocidad increíble, y cuando llego en uno de sus pensamientos los labios del menor despertó de golpe.

-Espera Jack ¿en que acabas de pensar? – se apoyó de su cayado y miro el lago congelado – deja de pensar de ese modo… es como si… tal vez… no eso es imposible digo podría pero… por dios deja de enredarte – se pegó la frente con el cayado – Aush eso no funciona, vamos analiza a penas conoces a ese vikingo, a ti jamás te ha agradado esas personas, llega este chico y hace que cambies de opinión de paso desde que lo conoces solo hace dos días bueno contando hoy son tres no has podido dejar de pensar en él y te parece lindo… AAAAAA deja de pensar así, deja de pensar en sus mejillas cubiertas de pecas que lo hacen lucir como un niño pequeño e inocente y en sus estúpidos ojos color verde que al verlos haces que entres en un bosque y te pierdas en ellos y… ¡LO ESTAS VOLVIENDO HACER!

Él joven espíritu estaba en un dilema y no sabía que era lo que le pasaba, en sus pensamientos no dejaba de aparecer Hipo, riendo, hablando, sus caídas mientras patinaba, al pensar en el sonreía sin darse cuenta. Su corazón empezaba a latir muy rapido y estando con el sentía que el tiempo se detenia y que no habia nadie en este mundo salvo él y Hipo.

-¿Qué falta? Que quizá este enamorado de Hipo – entonces después de cruzar los brazos sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos – no no no no eso no puede ser, Jack tu eres un espíritu, para ser más precisos un guardia y él es un simple mortal y de paso que los dos somos hombres… pero si lo piensas bien no es tan mal… Por los huevos de pascua, esto me está volviendo loco, de paso estoy hablando solo, estoy hablando conmigo mismo – no dejaba de dar vueltas en el mismo lugar si seguía así posiblemente abriría un hueco en la tierra – necesito ayuda esto no me puede estar pasando Yo Jack Frost enamorado de un Vikingo, es lo más loco que me ha tocado vivir desde la navidad del 26 y el invierno del 12… Debo estar cansado – se restregó la cara – daré un paseo eso me ayudara a pensar – y así el joven espíritu desapareció a la distancia.

**…**

La noche llego, la calma en la isla reinaba, pero en el bosque algo pasaba cerca de la aldea una sombra serpenteaba por la calle buscando y buscando, pero ¿Qué era lo que buscaba? Ya todos se encontraba en profundo sueño excepto cierto joven con cierto dragón, Hipo no paraba de pensar en Jack y Chimuelo no podía simplemente dormir.

-Oye Chimuelo ¿estás dormido? – pregunto Hipo levantándose de su cama caminando hacia Chimuelo quien levanto su cabeza mirando al joven vikingo – parece que no soy el único que no puede dormir – Chimuelo lo veía curioso – oye Chimuelo ¿puedo hablar contigo de algo? – recibió del dragón una invitación a sentarse junto a él, Hipo solo sonrió y se sentó junto a Chimuelo – veras amigo estoy algo confundido, sabes que te conté sobre ese chico que me encontré en el bosque, bueno hoy fui a verlo y pues… no se algo paso… veras siento algo muy extraño – entonces Chimuelo acerco su cabeza más a la de Hipo

Afuera la sombra se movía sigilosamente pasando la ventana de Hipo, pero algo paso que hizo que la sombra volviera asomándose si ser vista viendo al oji-verde hablar con su dragón.

-¿Qué? No lo sé amigo siento… es como si el mundo se detuviera, mi corazón empieza a latir muy rápido cuando pienso en él, es… es… como si estuviera enamorado – entonces Hipo se sorprendió de sus propias palabras y Chimuelo se lo quedo viendo con esos ojos grandes verdes amarillentos que a veces hacía pensar que se parecía más a un gato que a un dragón

Chimuelo giro su cabeza viendo la ventana observo por unos momentos, no había nada pero el dragón sabia que algo estaba haya afuera que los estaba observando, no podia ser un error sus sentidos jamas se habia equivocado, el dragón planeaba saltar hacia la ventana y ver que era lo que se escondía, pero ahora su amigo necesitaba de alguien que lo escuchara asi que simplemente lo ignoro por ahora

-No eso debe ser un error, no puedo estar enamorado de él eso es imposible, somos chicos y eso no es el mayor problema él es… bueno no importa es imposible y punto – Hipo se restregó la cara con las manos – no crees que es ¿raro? – el furia nocturna negó con la cabeza – eso lo dices solo porque no te has sentido así, no puedo estar enamorado de un chico o ¿sí? Bueno es lindo y sus ojos son como si miraras el mar desde el interior y cuando estas con el es como si las cosas malas no existieran y su sonrisa es tan blanca como la nieve y… Ash estoy pensando en el de esa manera otra vez debo dejar de hacer eso – se quejó recostándose a lado de su dragon y este solo soltó un bufido de "eres muy complicado" – Sabes que no… Ah~… no estoy seguro y… Ah~ si fuera así… Ah~… no creo que el sienta lo mismo por mí – dijo entre bostezo, Chimuelo empezó a bostezar igual y se quedaron dormido al instante.

Antes de que Chimuela cayera dormido vio una figura borrosa en la ventana dio un fuerte gruñido pero al instante se quedó dormido al oír una melodía, la melodía de una flauta.

**…**

Sobre la aldea nuestro joven espíritu seguía sin podre calmar sus pensamientos y esperaba que algo lo distrajera pero aun nada, ya cansado y aun si poder desprenderse de sus pensamientos decidió dar la vuelta e ir a descansar al claro, pero entonces reconoció un sonido, algo que lleva conociendo por mas de 302, una melodía inconfundible para cualquier espíritu. Decidió acercarse al centro de la aldea y en las alturas se encontraba Sadman dispersando su polvo por todas partes y a su lado flotando sentada sobre una nube dorado una joven de cabellos largos que le llegaban a la cinturas de un color plateado que se iba oscureciendo hasta llegar a las puntas que bailaban con el viento, su piel clara parecía tan suave y sensible. Joven como de unos 21 tocaba una flauta transversa, una dulce pero triste melodía mezclada con el viento llegando a oídos de todo aquel que estuviera en la isla, asía que todo el lugar se pareciera tan sereno y tan lleno de luz, un sentimiento muy raro proveniente de una melodía tan melancolía, Jack se la quedo viendo para después cerrar los ojos apoyando su cuerpo en el cayado sobre uno de los techos escuhando esa melodía tan relajante.

Llego el final y Sadman termino su trabajo, la joven abrió sus ojos al terminar su melodía y sonrió muy dulcemente giro la flauta en su mano y el instrumento tomo la forma de un anillo plateado con un cristal de color esmeralda. Las nubes que bloqueaban la luz de la luna se apartaron dejando ver mejor los ojos de la joven los cuales se veian como dos estrellas plateadas y su sonrisa era tan brillante como la luz de la luna que ahora se encontraba en menguante. La joven llevaba unos pantalones ajustado negro, una camisa color agua marina y una chaqueta abrigada abrigada color azul noche y unos botines negros con botones dorados.

-¿Jack? – Dijo la chica mirando a un lado visualizando a Jack - ¡JACK!

-Hola Celeste tiempo sin ver… - no completo la palabra ya que tenía a la chica sobre el abrazándolo – yo también te extrañe

-¿Cómo has estado hermanito? – Pregunto separándose de él – es raro verte por aquí sabiendo que no te gusta estar mucho tiempo cerca de los vikingos – Jack miro a otro lado pensando en algo que decir

-Bueno… es que… Y ¿Tu qué haces aqui?

-Pues como ves ayudando a Meme ya que ahora tengo que estar siendo vigilada por los guardianes - miro a la luna de reojo

-"De que te quejas si no haces nada fuera de lo ordinario" - le dijo Meme a Celeste

-Ya lo se pero no me gusta que me lo ordene, menos él - señalo a la luna - En fin Jack Te quédate por los dragones ¿verdad? – dijo está mirando a su alrededor y viendo como su "hermanito" asintió – me lo suponía, sabía que te iba a gustar más este lugar cuando descubrieras que la guerra había acabado

-Hablando de eso, no me lo pudiste decir antes

-tenías que verlo por ti mismo cuando decidieras traer tú mismo el invierno a este lugar

-Bien bien pero si me lo hubieras dicho antes habría venido más rápido

-y arruinar la sorpresa hmmm no – dijo colocando uno de sus dedos en sus labios pensativa y sonriendo a lo último – oye Meme ya terminamos ¿no? – pregunto viendo a Sadman acercarse y este asintió

-Oye antes de irse ¿quieres ver como quedo el claro?

-Claro que sí, hace mucho que no decorabas ese lugar me encantaría ¿podemos ir Meme? Siiiii – dijo suplicante la chica parecía una niña y al mismo tiempo una adulta

-"Si Celeste podemos ir, no necesitas colocarme esa cara" – pensó el rubio viéndola

-¡Sí! Meme dijo que si

-olvidaba que puedes leer los pensamientos, que bueno que no lo lees a los demás

-Claro que no lo hago eso es de mala educación, además no leo la mente, escucho la voz interior de las personas ósea lo que quieren decir pero no pueden

-Es lo mismo – dijo Jack encogiéndose de hombros

Con eso ultimo partieron al claro sin decir palabra, pero de repente Celeste se detuvo de pronto y miro a una de las casas algo curiosa, veía algo extraño moverse algo que le hacía extrañamente familiar.

-"Celeste ¿pasa algo?" – pregunto Meme deteniéndose igual que Jack

-Oye ¿Qué ves? –Jack se acercó a ella y trataba de ver en la dirección a donde la mirada de Celeste se posaba, estaba viendo la casa de Hipo

-Algo anda… - tomo su anillo y lo lanzo al aire dando vueltas sobre si se transformó en un báculo de plata brillante, delgada con varias siluetas tañadas y en la parte de arriba pareciera que fueran ramas entrelazadas formando un circulo pero incompleto

-"Hey ¿para qué sacas…?" – decía Sadman pero antes de terminar la pregunta Celeste vatio su báculo y por alrededor de la aldea se formó un manto invisible, lo cual espanto a cierta sombra que se encontraba cerca de la ventana de cierto joven

-¿Qué hiciste? – pregunto curioso ya que no sabia que habia hecho la joven al igual que Meme

-Nada solo revisaba algo – dijo seria – pero veo que son ilusiones mías así que ya ¿nos vamos? – dijo como si nada hubiera pasado y continuaron volando al claro

-Oye ¿Qué tanto veias en esa casa? – pregunto algo inseguro

-Nada ¿Qué? Ahora no puedo ver la casa de un niño

-No para nada solo preguntaba

Llegaron al fin al claro y en cuanto la peli-plata lo vio quedo maravillada, de sus botines salieron unas navajas ahora parecían patines de hielo y se lanzó al lago congelado patinando como si estuviera volando.

-Jajajajja y ¿esos patines? – pregunto Jack

-Regalo de Norte por haberlo ayudado en su taller – se detuvo y fue directo al tronco cerca del lago – Ahora Jack ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan mal?

-¿Ah? – la pregunta lo ataco desprevenido – no se de qué hablas, estoy bien, mi vida a mejorado mucho asi que nada me molesta – sonaba algo apresurado y nervioso

-Si si si Jack te conozco hace… 302 años si no mal recuerdo y se cuándo algo te pasa

-No se de lo que… - de repente Celeste se acerco a Jack tal vez demasiado quedando nariz con nariz Celeste se quedo viendo fijamente los ojos de Jack

-Lo que suponía – dijo retirándose como si nada

-¿Qué cosa?

-Crei que este dia nunca llegaría Meme pero al final las cosas buenas siempre llegan tarde – se cruzo de brazos y camino hasta donde Meme que al parecer habia entendido la señas de la chica

-Pero ¿a que te refieres? – dijo con impaciencia

-Te has enamorado Jack – lo vio diciendo lo que debería ser una pregunta en una afirmación

-Yo ¡¿QUE?! – exclamo sorprendido, viendo a meme formando corazones en su cabeza – Eso debe ser una broma

-Y ¿Cómo es? Es linda o lindo – susurro lo ultimo

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, solo suponiendo cosas… entonces eso era lo que te tenía tan mal, no sabes tú que estás enamorado

-No… digo Si… no espera… yo … no puede ser… o si… quiero decir… – estaba mas enredado que una enredadera y Celeste y Meme no dejaban de intercambiar miradas – Apenas lo conozco – Entonces algo brillo en los ojos de Celeste cuando noto que utilizo el "lo" en vez de "la" lo cual le causo una risa que ni Meme entendio – ¿De que te ries?

-nada, de nada… - aguantando la risa – Solo quiero que sepas Jack que te quiero mucho eso nunca va a cambiar, eres como mi hermanito y estoy agradecida de a verte conocido no sabes cuánto… - hizo una pausa y se acercó al peli-blanco apoyando sus manos en su hombros – mira no niegues que estás enamorado y de seguro viendo tu preocupación es porque es un mortal ¿no?

-¿Cómo lo…?

-"¿Un mortal?" – Meme se acercó a ellos y miro a Celeste

-Eso parece hermano, nuestro Jack se enamoró de un mortal

* * *

Ok primero que todo quiero agradecer a los que comentaron el capitulo anterior amila lucy, TheMysteriousDragonGirl y Lady Nightmare que gracias a ellas tuve animos de continuar el capitulo de hoy, ah y si comentan mas pondre otro capitulo el sabado... quiero avisar que lo diálogos de Sadman solo se daran cuando Celeste este cerca ya que es la unica que lo entiende sin la necesidad de los dibujitos sobre su cabeza... que se me olvida... Ah abajo despues de leer se encontrara la melodia en la cual me inspire para la cancion de la flauta transversa y las imagenes de como son mas o menos el báculo de Celeste y su anillo aunque cuando encuentre una imagen que se asemeje mas la pongo...

**Mika:** Mira de seguro haya afuera hay muchas chicas interesadas en ti Pich, yo no soy una de ellas pero se que son muchas

**Yume:** por que te haces la dificil? solo te esta pidiendo una cita

**Mika:** y yo quiero el escudo de Hipo pero eso no se podra verdad?

**Yo:** bueno si quieres lo llamo y te lo da

**Yume:** Bueno eso lo decide todo l

**Mika:** que no quiero salir con el ToT

**Yume:** Deja de chillar, en fin bueno chicos como ya leyeron en el anterior capitulo si no comentan les lanzo al pervertido de Pich :3

**Yo:** no amenaces a los lectores Yume, ya lo platicamos

**Yume:** me da igual y si se portan bien llamo a Jack y are que vaya a sus casas y les de las buenas noches :D

**Yo:** aja, como sea ignoren a Yume... hasta la proxima y vean como el espacio es infinito besos XD

Melodía de la Flauta: colocan Youtube = watch?v=Y1Im3KLCFqs y si no lo buscan como Flauta Triste :D

Báculo: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRFO2N-WgHA89TUirHid9gXcFdK_CU958WttSmqH5pG1SB3QChV

Anillo: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSHcsqHfqd5OrZALyOBBtlPKO9lRPEWGEJW-D-5BH6ThC7mm-yR


	9. Chapter 9: Tratar de decirtelo

Creo que este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito pero es que no se que me paso bueno en fin aquí otro capitulo de Victims of love... me lanzan tomate y piedras cuando terminen de leer y no me maten please si no les gusta...

**Yume:** a veces me sorprende lo positiva que eres

**Mika:** a mi también

**Yo:** Luego discutimos ahora no tenemos tiempo Disfruten la lectura

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Tratar de decírtelo**

el viento dejo de soplar, todo permaneció callado, el paisaje se veía tenso quizás se debiera a la situación en la que se encontraba Jack, si posiblemente él pensaba que se había enamorado de un mortal ósea Hipo y tal vez eso estaba prohibido por la forma en como Celeste y Sadman intercambiaban miradas pero eso aún no se podía confirmar, el aún tenía dudas de que si está enamorado de Hipo y más que los dos son hombres y eso no es natural, claro eso no importaba el ya había visto ese tipo de relaciones a lo largo de su vida y él nunca pensó que le tocaría a él vivir aquello y menos con un chico que apenas conocía, quizá todo se debiera a la emoción de encontrar a un amigo que no fuera un espíritu o un niño, los niños le encantaban pero hipo tenía casi su misma edad así que era algo más, pero no podía explicarse.

-Oigan no estoy enamorado, descuiden y menos de un mortal – dijo Jack rompiendo el silencio – sé que está mal enamorarse de un mortal pero…

-No Jack que dices – dijo Celeste interrumpiendo de repente a Jack – eso no es lo que tratábamos de decir, no es malo enamorarse de un mortal, aunque el hombre de la luna lo prohíba el árbol de la vida no

-¿Árbol de la vida? – Jack había oído historias sobre ese maravilloso árbol pero jamás lo había visto es más nadie había visto a ese extraordinario árbol

-Sí, bueno esa historia luego te la contare por ahora quiero decirte, que no está mal enamorarse menos de un mortal si te gusta ¿Por qué no?

-"Celeste creo que no va a entender" – Sadman veía a Jack y su expresión desentendida

-A ver Jack Frost – dijo llevando dos dedos al tabique de su nariz y luego las aparto – Te gusta sí o no mira lo síntomas son claros

-¿Cuáles síntomas? – pregunto Jack algo curioso pero no demostraba interés

-Bueno, cuando estas con esa persona te late el corazón muy rápido, no puedes dejar de pensar en él – entonces se dio cuenta que utilizo el "él" en vez de "ella" – digo ella y cuando estas o piensas en "ella" no dejas de sonreír, por cualquier cosa que "ella" haga te parece lo más maravilloso o gracioso, sientes que el tiempo se detiene y que el mundo ha desaparecido a excepción de ustedes dos y muchas otras cosas más que lo iras descubriendo mientras más estés con "Ella"

-¿Por qué dices ella con comillas?

-Nada solo enfatizo que debe ser una linda chica – trato de controlar la risa que quería salir como fuego de dragón – en fin Jack ¿comprendes?

En verdad comprendía lo que había dicho Celeste era exactamente lo que sentía cuando estaba con Hipo y quizás si estuviera enamorándose del oji-verde y quizás no fuera tan malo… Jack suspiro de esa no tenía escapatoria Sí era posible que el gran Jack Frost se haya enamorado de un simple mortal y no de cualquier mortal si no de un vikingo entrenador de dragones y de paso que es un chico, pero de repente dejo de importarle que fuera un chico, entonces comprendió al fin que si le gustaba que era posible que se enamorara de Hipo.

-Bien lo admito estoy enamorado – dijo al fin saliendo de sus pensamientos

-"Creí que pasaríamos toda la noche tratando que lo dijera" – dijo Sadman con un suspiro rodando los ojos

-Yo también creí eso Meme, ahora ¿Cuál es el otro problema?

-"Celeste" – dijo en tono cansado

-Oye tengo que ayudarlo hoy ya que estaré una semana con Tío Conejo por lo que paso hace unos días y no me va a dejar salir después de la última vez

-"Y de quien es la culpa" – dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Celeste de modo acusador

-Debe ser cansado ¿no? – Jack miro a Celeste divertido

-No sabes cuánto, ahora rápido dime ¿Qué otra cosa te preocupa?

-Que… - Jack bajo la mirada y una imagen de un Hipo sonriente apareció entre sus pensamientos – Que no llegue a sentir lo mismo y que le pueda hacer daño

-"Jack, eso no pasara" – Meme se acercó al peli-blanco flotando en su nube tocando su hombro

-Meme dice que eso no pasara Jack y creo lo mismo

-¿Cómo lo saben? – pregunto alzando la mirada

-Jack sé que enamorarse no es fácil y debe ser duro pero tienes que entender que tu felicidad también está en juego y si no tienes cuidado podrías salir herido… Mejor te lo diré así, Jack es tu inmortalidad no la mía haz lo que quieras con ella, enamórate tiene ese derecho y disfrútalo como quieras y atesora cada momento en que estén juntos, así como las plantas atesoran el agua y la luz. El amor no solo le pertenece a los mortales y si apenas lo conoces pues dale tiempo tal vez te sorprenda y sienta lo mismo por ti

-Pero sé que saldrá herido y eso no…

-Jack, nadie dijo que el amor es fácil, cuando uno es víctima del amor en algún momento sale herido alguien pero las heridas pueden curarse

-Y dejar cicatrices – dijo interrumpiendo a Celeste y mirándola con severidad

-Eso es verdad, siempre deja cicatrices las cuales aprendes de ellas, Jack por favor inténtalo – Celeste trataba todo lo posible de convencer a Jack – en algún momento somos víctimas de ese sentimiento, nadie se puede escapar Jack nadie, inténtalo por favor veras que valdrá la pena – entonces se colocó derecha y sonrió dulcemente – Dime ¿alguna vez me he equivocado?

La vio inseguro al principio pero en algo tenía razón jamás se había equivocado, vio a Meme que con la mirada y al encogerse de hombros le decía que confiara en ella, sin más remedio Jack acepto intentarlo.

-Eso me entusiasma cualquier duda me avisas y salgo disparada hacia acá – dijo levantando un puño hasta la altura de pecho

-No puedes escaparte ¿Recuerdas? – señalo

-Bueno, por ti vale la pena la reprimenda hermanito – sonrió divertida susurrándole en el oído

-"Celeste tenemos que irnos" – Meme señalo un reloj de arena que había hecho por encima de su cabeza

-entiendo, Jack me tengo que ir nos veremos otro día ¿ok?

-Claro… O-oye Celeste – dijo antes de que se fueran ella se detuvo solo giro un poco su torso para ver curiosa a Jack – ¿Tu alguna vez te has enamorado?

Fue un momentos raro en cuanto Jack pregunto, Celeste abrió los ojos más de lo que ya estaban por la pregunta, Meme miro rápido a la chica de forma preocupada como si acaban de golpear a la joven, la sonrisa tan radiante que Celeste mantenía desde que llego a la isla cambio a una sonrisa opaca y simple. La joven le dio la espalda a Jack ocultando su expresión mientras el peli-blanco al instante se percató del cambio repentino de su amiga.

-Sí, estuve enamorada – su voz parecía quebrada pero ella no lo hizo notar mucho se dio la vuelta y miro a Jack con la mejor sonrisa que podía lograr en ese momento, parecía tan real pero no era más que una falsa sonrisa lastimera – Bueno hermanito ya sabes cómo comunicarte conmigo – agarro su anillo y lo lanzo al aire haciéndolo girar, tomo la forma de una tabla lila con un diseño de curvas agua marina y en una esquina parecía un flor extraña

-Ok, trata de no escapar de no hacer travesuras

-Por dios con quien crees que estás hablando – sonrió energéticamente montándose a la tabla y se fue volando como si estuviera en una patineta dejando atrás a Jack, surcando los cielos junto con Meme que se encontraba a su lado viendo al frente incapaz de ver a los ojos a Celeste – No te preocupes Meme no pasó nada, estoy bien ¿ves? – mostró su sonrisa normal pero por algún motivo Meme no se creía esa sonrisa, quizás porque al igual que la otra era falsa, Sadman suspiro

-"Entonces vamos a la siguiente y luego vas con conejo"

Se fueron sin mencionar palabra, la joven solo se quedó pensativa mirando la luna mirando el paisaje, luego le hecho un último vistazo a Berk y se alejaron.

Jack con lo que le había dicho Celeste pensó seriamente, debía intentar saber si él estaba realmente enamorado de Hipo debía hacer algo al respecto tal vez hablar con él o mandarle indirectas u otra cosa, su cabeza ya no daba más estaba tan agotado que decidió irse a dormir, esperando que al dormir todo se solucionara.

**... **

El tiempo iba avanzando y con él el plan de Jack de tratar de conquistar a Hipo, ya después de ese día Jack comprendió al día siguiente que si estaba enamorado del oji-verde, todo fue culpa del vikingo, al patinar junto a Jack se cayeron por culpa de Hipo que se atravesó en el camino del peli-blanco Hipo quedo sobre él, tan cerca estaban que sus narices rosaron, se habían quedado unos momentos mirándose mutuamente y los ojos de Jack fueron a dar a los labios de Hipo un pensamiento de querer besar esos carnosos, suaves y rosados labios paso su cabeza – Gracias al Hombre de la luna – que Hipo se apartó justo a tiempo del peli-blanco al notar que se habían quedado mucho tiempo en el hielo, lo bueno es que Hipo no noto las intenciones del espíritu solo siguió la lección como si nada.

Mientras Hipo al volver a su hogar se dio cuenta que por algún motivo quería tocar los pálidos labios de Jack y eso fue como un timbre en su cerebro que lo hizo despertarse del trance y quitarse de encima de Jack antes de hacer una locura.

Ya había pasado una semana y tres días desde ese momento, Hipo seguía yendo a ver a Jack todos los medios días a practicar patinaje, jugar o hablar siempre tenían una historia nueva que contar. El oji-verde mejoro mucho en el patinaje solo que cuando giraba se caía lo que hacía que Jack se burlara de él. Las cosas en la aldea tomaban su curso normal, no hubo problemas con los dragones – Gracias a Thor – lo cual beneficiaba mucho a Hipo. Chimuelo seguía yendo y viniendo del bosque, Hipo trato muchas veces en seguirlo pero al final por algún motivo lo perdía de vista, mientras que él andaba en las nubes como siempre, Astrid, las salidas de Chimuelo e Hipo eran muy extrañas iban y volvían antes del atardecer y las escusas del oji-verde ya eran… pocas creíbles

Lo seguía cada medio día con la esperanza de descubrir que tanto hacia el joven entrenador en esos lugares, pero extraños sucesos pasaban cada vez que lo seguía como… un día que cayó un árbol de la nada frente a ella o la vez en que extrañamente apareció una gran pila de nieve frente a ella que vino de quien sabe dónde o la vez que su pie se congelo en un sitio pasaba una pequeña ventisca y cosas más extrañas que no se podía explicar, aunque claramente sabemos quién era el culpable. Lo bueno de todo es que Hipo no se daba cuenta lo que su amigo hacía para que Astrid no los descubriera claro con el cuidado para que no lo viera, al parecer Jack quería a Hipo para el solo por unos cuantos días más, el oji-verde ya había dicho de decirle su secreto a Astrid pero Jack se negaba, quizá sea porque el chico estaba un poco celoso de la amiga de Hipo quien sabe.

En fin, las cosas tomarían un cambio radical ese día, un día como cualquier otro la mañana llego tan nublada como siempre y a cierta hora la neblina comenzó a dispersarse, como siempre Hipo se levantó temprano y vio por decimotercera vez que su dragón no se encontraba en su cama, eso lo desanimo un poco. El furia nocturna no podía tener a su amigo más preocupado, tenía que solucionar ese asunto de una vez por toda… claro después de solucionar un problema que lo lleva reteniendo desde hace mucho y se había decidido a hacerlo ese día, decirle a Jack lo que sentía por él, claro el vikingo se supone que guardaría ese secreto a la tumba que seguirían con su relación de solo amigos, pero ya no podía, el sentimiento se lo estaba comiendo vivo, era una locura total se había enamorado de un espíritu y no de cualquier espíritu si no de Jack Frost el espíritu del invierno que tanto admiraba Hipo… la mayor locura es que solo lo conocía desde hace poco tiempo y se enamoró, el mayor problema que no era tan grande a esas alturas que era un CHICO, Hipo se enamoró de un hombre eso es algo de lo que jamás pensó que le pasaría pero la vida dio un giro tremendamente drástico, tenía en claro que jamás tuvo ese mismo sentimiento hacia alguien hasta ahora… pensaba en ¿Por qué la vida o quien estuviera a cargo le enviaría a Jack y más que se enamorar? quien sea que lo haya hecho debe tener sus razones.

Mientras por el otro lado Jack estaba en las mismas excepto que el trataba de decírsele a Hipo desde hace nueve días ya hoy iba hacer la décima vez que lo intentaba, siempre cuando se lo iba a decirlo finalmente al final se acobardaba por miedo de que al decirlo perdiera a Hipo su único amigo o al menos el único amigo de su edad – más o menos – y la persona más maravillosa que había conocido en toda su inmortalidad, pensamientos de inseguridad cruzaban su cabeza y no podía simplemente no podía pero, ese día sería diferente, se lo diría y aceptaría lo que viniera pero ya no podía vivir con la duda y no podía quedarse callado en algún momento de su larga inmortalidad se arrepentiría, eso, era lo que menos deseaba.

La mañana paso normal y gracias a Odín nadie vio a Hipo irse nuevamente al bosque o eso creía él ya que cierta rubia lo espiaba con ciertos gemelos y con otro cierto rubio y un cierto Patan.

-Repíteme nuevamente ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? – pregunto Patan escondido detrás de una gran roca asomándose por debajo

-Yo quería seguir durmiendo – dijo Brutacio asomándose por encima de Patan

-Sí, el día anda aburrido y esto de espiar a Hipo es más que aburrido – Bruthilda se asomó por encima de su hermano

-Porque Hipo anda muy raro y ya me canse de que no nos diga la verdad – Salió Astrid por encima de Bruthilda

-Y crees que espiándolo sepamos algo – Patapez apareció por encima de Astrid

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que intentar – Astrid levanto un puño a nivel de su pecho

-Oiga tengo una pregunta – dijo Brutacio ganándose la miradas de todos – ¿de donde estamos sostenidos? – y al decirlo todos se cayeron

-¿Alguien está herido? – pregunto Patapez quitándose

-Yo – dijo Patan quien se encontraba tirado boca abajo, todos les habían caído encima – Creo que alguien me rompió una costilla

-Lo siento eso debí ser yo – Brutacio se quitó de encima riéndose de la desgracia de Patan

-Ahh que suerte quería hacerlo yo – Bruthilda se apartó igual

-Oigan chicos ¿Dónde está Hipo? – señalo Patapez

Hipo se le habia escapado de la vista de todos o eso parecía hasta que Brutacio lo señalo con el dedo a la dirección donde veía a un Hipo distraído.

-Bien será mejor que lo… AAAAA – una fuerte briza soplo, tan fuerte era que los estaba arrastrando a todos

-WOOOO esto es sorprendente – dijo Brutacio sosteniéndose de un árbol mientras su cuerpo flotaba por la gran briza más parecía un tornado

-¡Siii! – exclamo Bruthilda sosteniendo las botas de su hermano para no irse volando

-¿Esto son los raros acontecimientos? Astrid – pregunto Patapez en el suelo intentando que el viento no se lo llevara con él

-Sí, pero este clase de viento no la habia visto – Astrid bajo al suelo e intento agarrar la tierra, mientras Patan agarraba la roca en donde estaban escondidos intentando no soltarse.

El viento se detuvo tan misterioso como llego así se marchó los demás se levantaron del suelo y intercambiaron miradas. Astrid miro a donde se supone que estaría Hipo pero desapareció.

-Oigan eso fue extraño – dijo Brutacio

-Si… fue excelente – dijo con ánimo Bruthilda mientras chocaba puño con su hermano

-Esto no tiene nada de excelente – dijo Astrid en tono de molesta y cansada – es la décima vez que me pasa, por lo menos no cayo un árbol

-Ahhh que lastima – dijo Brutacio desanimado – quiero decir… Qué bueno – cambio al ver la mirada molesta de Astrid

-Y ahora ¿Qué? – Pregunto Patan

-Tan solo esperar otro día más – dijo y se retiraron a la aldea

En las alturas un espíritu burlón se encontraba escondido detrás de un árbol viendo como los amigos de Hipo se iban, otra idea del plan "Alejar a gente inoportuna" ejecutada a la perfección, no iba ser para siempre pero ese día era especial y no quería a ninguna persona inoportuna interrumpiera. Sin más espera Jack se regresó al claro a esperar a Hipo.

**...**

El joven vikingo ya tenía planeado como se lo diría a Jack la cuestión era si los nervios no lo traicionarían, luego sus pensamientos volvieron a fastidiarlo –_ Quizas ya no lo vuelva a ver después de esto, tal vez no debería decir nada y si me gano su odio y si le da asco o si… ya no lo vuelvo a ver _– y miles de otras palabras se mentían en su cabeza, hace días pensaba en eso, andaba en la aldea demasiado distraído tanto así que las personas que hablaban con el tenían que repetirle las cosas más de tres veces y ahora con eso en mente el pobre oji-verde no podía dar ni 20 p sin chocar con un árbol ya tenía la frente roja y parecía que le crecía un cuerno.

Por el claro Jack había llegado no dejaba de dar vueltas en el hielo pensativos, tenía que ser hoy, esta vez sí lo haría si le diría a Hipo todo se lo diría no importa si al final… lo pierde… Y una vez más Jack era torturado por esos pensamientos, pero tenía que olvidarlo, no iba a vivir toda su inmortalidad en arrepentimiento por no decirle una palabra tan simple… la palabra más simple y difícil de decir.

-Oh vamos no es tan difícil Te amo… ya no fue tan difícil, difícil es decir Superescalifragilisticoespialidoso… wooo ¿cómo lo hice? No importa – Jack en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que Hipo acaba de entrar al claro. Decidió esconderse entre unas rocas mientras veía al joven espíritu a ver que lo tenía tan distraído – Bueno mientras llega Hipo – el joven empezó hacer dibujos en el hielo con su cayado.

Las imágenes que formaba en el hielo eran como unas plantas, cuando termino sonrió y pensó en un truco que había aprendido hace un año, con su mano hizo un ademan y las lianas empezaron a levantarse del hielo, se doblaban y se posicionaban en distintos lugares del claro, al terminar no explotaron en nieve si no, se quedaron así convertidas algunas en hielo y otras en nieve sólido, Jack había formado unos increíbles toboganes de tubos y otros que dejaban ver el exterior, el peli-blanco el cual estaba flotando se paró encima del tobogán del medio el más grande, aun no se había percatado de la presencia de Hipo quien seguía escondió salió.

-¡JACK ESTOY AQUÍ! – grito ya que posiblemente el mayor no lo escucharía a tal altura.

-H-Hipo – dijo sorprendido al ver abajo cayo deslizándose del tobogán cayendo de espalda y termino al final donde estaba Hipo justo debajo sus pies - ¿Cómo estás? Je – sonrió nervioso

-Sabes deberías dejar de caer de esas manera – extendió su mano y Jack la acepto de inmediato levantándose de un salto

-Yo, tu eres él que siempre me ataca con la guardia baja – dijo con un leve tono de molesto

-Yo… bueno no es mi culpa que este tan distrai… - no completo la palabra al ver que Jack se acercó a su rostro demasiado cerca y lo miraba con ojos penetrantes - ¿Q-Que pasa? – Jack acerco su dedo a la frente de Hipo y este dio un pequeño grito de dolor – Aush

-Tienes un cuerno saliendo en la frente – dijo con burla

-Ahhh eso si me golpee con un árbol en el camino – bueno quiso decir con 10 árboles pero era mejor no entrar en detalles

-Y yo soy el distraído – dijo entre risas mientras se agachaba recogiendo un poco de nieve volviéndola una bola del tamaño de su mano – Ahora quédate quieto – suplo en la frente de Hipo lo que hizo que le diera un escalofrió, Jack luego soltó otro suspiro hacia la bola de nieve y la pego en frente de Hipo el cual hizo un gesto de dolor – Sabes para haber chocado con un solo árbol el golpe se ve muy fuerte

-Si jejeje tal vez choque con más de un árbol pero eso no importa – dijo nervioso tenia a Jack tan cerca que sus mejillas comenzaron enrojecerse.

-Listo – aparto la mano la bola de nieve desapareció y la frente de Hipo ya estaba como antes

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? – pregunto mientras se tocaba la frente ya no tenía el gran chichón

-Un truco que aprendí gracias a una amiga – dijo mientras caminaba hasta el congelado lago

-una amiga – dijo algo ¿Celoso?

-Sí, es como una hermana para mí, luego te hablo de ella primero lo primero las lecciones de patinaje, has mejorado mucho pero sinceramente para que me superes se necesitaría 400 años o más – soltó una pequeña risa

-Aja muy gracioso señor espíritu del invierno, se te hace más fácil porque eres el espíritu de las invierno – dijo acercándose a el

-Eso no es cierto cuando era mortal patinaba igual solo que he mejorado, ahora basta de hablar y comencemos con la lección

-Pero lo… - Hipo seguía viendo los grandes toboganes que estaban en el lago

-Son obstáculos así aprenderás a girar y no chocaras otras vez – el oji-verde suspiro

-bueno vamos a ver qué pasa – la lección dio comienzo en cuanto Hipo piso el hielo

-Oye Hipo ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo Jack mientras se alejaba un poco

-S-si dime – dijo Hipo tropezándose con de los toboganes

-Ese amigo tuyo… hmmm Patan ¿Cómo lo soportas? – pregunto al instante que se acercó a Hipo

-Ah? Bueno si lo conocieras no es tan… no olvídalo ni yo como lo soporto ¿Por qué el interés?

-Tienes mucha paciencia… ahhh nada solo note que te fastidia mucho

-Sí, se cree el mejor pero en el fondo es un…

-Patan – dijo Jack al instante

-Sí, algo así – rieron los dos mientras seguía patinando y conversando sobre cualquier cosa.

Jack comenzó a contar de cuando él era mortal y las cosas eran completamente diferentes, de su madre y de su hermanita como se la pasaban jugando, también menciono lo mucho que la extraña pero que ahora aunque la seguirá extrañando para siempre tiene algo parecido a una hermana pero mayor que él mucho mayor que él, ya ni se acurda de cuantos años tiene. Hipo le prestaba atención a cada palabra, mientras el tiempo pasaba como siempre tan rápido que nadie se da cuenta cuando paso, habían montado los toboganes y fue todo tan divertido que se les olvido el porque era importante ese día. Los dos se sentaron en la fría nieve, era ahora o nuenca los dos tenían un momento perfecto de decir lo que sentían.

-Oye tengo que… - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo – primero tu – volvieron hacer lo mismo y rieron

-Jack ¿Qué quieres decirme? – dijo Hipo

-Yo… bueno quiero decirte que… - se puso nerviosos al ver directo a los ojos del castaño – Hipo yo… no sé cómo decirte esto pero… bueno tengo que… - las palabras se quedaron en su garganta – me tengo que ir – dijo para su sorpresa – _estúpido ¿Qué acabas de decir? _

-¿Q-Que? – Hipo parecía que le habían pegado un golpe en el estómago y le habían hecho sacar todo el aire – ¿A dónde?

-Ya se me acabo el tiempo en esta isla y debo marcharme… _eso no es cierto ¿Qué estás diciendo? Jack_

-Y-yo… - Hipo sintió su corazón partirse en dos – pero volverá ¿no?

-Claro, tal vez… ya traje el invierno y durara unos 6 meses ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí y no puedo descuidar los otros lugares a parte mis deber de guardián… _eso es mentira pero ya no hay vuelta atrás… _Hipo ¿Qué me querías decir?

-E-eso yo… _Dilo o… ya no lo veras… se ira aunque no sea para siempre tienes que…_ Yo… nada no era nada importante – dijo tratando de sonreír – entonces te veré en 6 meses

-Así será – se acercó a él para darle un abrazo, solo quería abrazarlo, sentir que era del él aunque era solo una triste ilusión.

Hipo sintió que las lágrimas querían salir pero no lo permitiría solo siguió sonriendo y correspondió al abrazo, se abrazaron de tal forma que pareciera que la vida se le fuera en eso y ninguno lo noto cuando llego el momento de separarse aun abrazados se separaron un poco se vieron a los ojos y cayeron hipnotizados nuevamente por los ojos del otro. Jack no podía controlarse más en cuanto vio de nuevo los labios del castaño y se fue acercando con lentitud, Hipo seguía viendo los ojos de Jack y no podía moverse solo veía como esos ojos azules se acercaban más y más. Dejaron de pensar, sus cuerpos actuaban por voluntad propia, fue entonces que el silencio reino. Fue entonces que Hipo noto los labios de Jack sobre los suyos, Jack tenia agarrado al oji-verde desde la cintura e Hipo no hizo nada para separarse de Jack, un beso deseado fue tan frió pero tan cálido y deseo que no se terminara pero en cuento Jack abrió los ojos de repente y vio lo que estaba haciendo se apartó de Hipo. ¿Que era lo que acaba de hacer?

* * *

Yume: Yo también me lo pregunto ¬¬

**Yo:** ya te lo dije no voy a poner lemon ahorita loca

**Yume:**ahhh pero un beso y ya

**Mika:** es su primer beso

**Yume:** Y?

**Yo:** Yume no comprende U.U bueno en fin pasando esto no me odio si lo hice muy largo es que no tenia opción sorry, el miércoles coloco la conti si es que hay comentarios

**Yume:** muajajajajjaja

**Yo:** de que te ries

**Yume:** me rio ya que a partir de aquí las cosas se complican :D

**Mika:** eso es verdad

**Yo:** tienen razón, bueno como dijo Yume las cosas se complican y sera muy duro... no se desde mi perspectiva lo es así que... Hasta la próxima, no olviden que no todo es de color de rosa XD

**TheMysteriousDragonGirl** - antes de que se me olvide para responderte... la sombra... no diré quien es pero ya se harán una idea mas adelante recuerden que las cosas no son lo que parecen, pero probablemente lo sea quien sabe te dejare en la duda XD


	10. Chapter 10: La décima es la vencida

Hola como esta el mundo? yo aquí de lo mas Happy ya que publico otro capitulo de esta fic XD

**Yume:** Mitsuki sabes donde esta Mika?

**Yo:** esta en su cita con Pitch

**Yume:** en serio acepto la cita? O.o

**Yo:** solo porque le dije que que obtendría el escudo de Hipo

**Yume:** y se lo darás?

**Yo:** por mas que me duela sip... pero valdrá la pena

**Yume:** por?

**Yo:** envié a Jack a tomar fotos de ellos XD

**Yume:** y yo que te creía tan buena... Quiero una copia de esas fotos

**Yo:** ok en fin amigos disfruten de este nuevo capitulo de Victims of Lovo XD

* * *

**Capítulo 10: La décima es la vencida**

Aun no entendían lo que había pasado, principalmente Jack ¿Cómo no se pudo dar cuenta lo que pasaba en ese instante? Podía evitarlo pero en cambio dejo que sus sentimientos manejaran su cuerpo y eso fue un gran error, lo había arruinado, su amistad con Hipo, todo, se separó de Hipo unos centímetros, no sabia que decir. Hipo en cambio estaba paralizado pensando – _¿Jack me beso? Jack me beso, acaba de besarme, esto debe ser un sueño _– no podía moverse solo miraba a Jack con una expresión neutra he inconscientemente se acarició los labios, los labios de Jack eran fríos pero el beso fue muy cálido.

-Hipo yo… - dijo al fin Jack dando unos pasos más hacia atrás – yo… lo siento no quise… - Jack estaba nerviosos, apenado. Hubiera dado lo que fuera porque la tierra se lo tragara en ese momento – Hipo lo siento en verdad no quise… es decir… no pude evitarlo y… yo… perdóname

-J-Jack espera – lo dijo como un susurro, sus palabras no llegaron a Jack

Le dio la espalda a Hipo, apretó con fuerza su cayado bajando la mirada, el oji-verde no decía nada no sabía que decir pero era obvio que si no decía algo Jack se iría y como estaban las cosas nunca lo volvería a ver. Jack comenzó a flotar ya ni podía ver a Hipo después de eso así que decidió que era mejor irse pero eso Hipo no lo iba a permitir.

-¡NO! – Grito Hipo al ver que Jack se marchaba

Se apresuró a ir tras él le agarro el brazo y con una fuerza que no sabía de donde la había sacado lo giro hacia él, Jack no reacciono lo suficientemente rápido para ver como Hipo le agarraba del cuello del suéter lo jalo hacia él para luego juntar una vez más sus labios con los de Jack, los ojos de Hipo estaban cerrados y Jack los tenía muy abiertos por la sorpresa, se separaron, Hipo soltó a Jack mientras le sonreirá algo tímido, lo que había hecho lo hizo casi sin darse cuenta, en lo único que pensaba era en que si no hacía algo pronto Jack se iría de su vida para siempre y eso era lo que menos quería.

-¿Qué…? – Jack seguía viendo a Hipo algo desconcertado

-Esto era lo que te quería decir… no sabía cómo decírtelo

-Pero ¿Por qué no…?

-Tenía miedo de que tú… - Jack comprendió al instante

-Yo también tenía miedo, creí que me…

-Pensé lo mismo, creí que me odiarías si te lo decía – Hipo tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Nunca podría odiarte es más intente decírtelo unas 10 veces, pero el miedo de perderte era muy grande, no pensaba que tu…

-¿10 veces? Esta es mi primer intento, ya estaba pensando en llevarme ese secreto a la tumba, pero al parecer…

-Ja, tienes más suerte que yo y ¿desde cuándo…?

-No lo sé, solo sé que de repente sentí que… bueno no sé cómo explicarlo solo sé que en algún momento sentí algo por ti y ¿tu…?

-tampoco sé, pero sentí algo creo que fue cuando te vi volar junto a tu dragón

-Espera la sombra que vi esa vez… ¡eras tú!

-Creo que fue en ese momento que te vi que me hiciste caer ante ti

-¿Más de lo normal? – pregunto sonriendo mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Sabes ahora que lo pienso, creo que me haces caer a propósito

-Eso es mentira, tú te caes porque quieres tonto – dijo riéndose

-¿A quien llamas tonto? bien, bien a la próxima seré yo quien te haga hacer caer

-Eso lo quiero ver – ambos sonrieron con picardía mientras sus rostro se acercaban

-Escucha Hipo… no sé si sea lo correcto – dijo alejándose de él, en su cabeza volvió a aparecer esas palabras que le habían impedido que le dijera lo que sentía

-¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto al notar el cambio de ánimo del joven guardián

-tú me gustas Hipo, tal vez demasiado para el corto tiempo que nos conocemos y aun no entiendo como pero lo estoy y sé que es así porque en mis 302 años nunca había sentido algo así y es por eso… que… yo no quiero herirte Hipo

-Jack – dijo en un suspiro – entiendo pero… por algo te conocí ¿no? Por algo siento esto por ti, por algo las cosas pasan Jack y si lo que siento por ti es un error, pues entonces será el mejor error que haya cometido en toda mi vida y aunque te vayas yo…

-¿irme? – Dijo interrumpiéndolo – ahh no eso lo dije para no tenerte que decir lo de… pues…

-ósea que lo de irte lejos es mentira – dijo con el entrecejo

-No te molestes, es que ni yo sé porque lo dije

-Entonces no te vas ¿verdad? – dijo cruzando los brazos y con aire de estar molesto

-Ehhh no – dijo algo nervioso, Hipo se acercó a Jack y se veía molesto entonces cuando Jack creyó que Hipo lo mataría el oji-verde lo abrazo con suavidad

-Gracias Jack

-¿Por qué? – dijo este sin entender

-Por no irte – dijo y se apartó de Jack – aunque estoy molesto porque me mentiste

-L-lo siento no volverá a pasar – dijo rascándose la cabeza nervioso – entonces se diría que somos novios

-Hmmm – Hipo pensativo dio la vuelta y se agacho agarrando algo que luego lanzo a Jack pegándole justo en la cara cuando Jack se había quitado la nieve de la cara vio a Hipo jugando con una bola de nieve en la mano – Si, se podría decir – Jack se acercó a él con una sonrisa pícara y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca agarro la cintura de Hipo lo acerco a él y le dio un tierno beso en los labios para luego separarse mirándose hipnotizados – heee Jack no quiero irme pero tengo que…

-Lo sé – dijo mirando a otro lado molesto con el tiempo – ¿te llevo?

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, nadie en tu aldea puede verme

-Excepto Astrid – le enterró la mirada

-Bien, tendré cuidado ¿sí? – le mostró esa mirada que es imposible decirle que no, era mejor que el peli-blanco no se enterar de eso, porque si lo supiera seria su fin

-Bien, vamos… Hablando de Astrid es raro que ella no me siguiera para averiguar a donde he ido por lo usual me anda preguntando a donde voy y como la conozco debería estar siguiéndome pero no lo hace.

-Bueno, quien sabe, tal vez ya se aburrió de seguirte o algo así – sonrió y le quitó importancia al asunto, ya que él sabía muy bien que era lo que le impedía a Astrid seguir a Hipo pero como ya lo pensó mientras el oji-verde no lo sepa todo bien – ya súbete

**…**

En la aldea de Berk Chimuelo llegaba más temprano de lo usual, no andaba tan cabizbajo como siempre, estaba normal buscando a su jinete, pero como ya había recorrido toda la aldea y no captaba su aroma, se dio por vencido en cambio se encontró con Bocon.

-Ah hola Chimuelo que raro verte por aquí – saludo este caminando a su taller – si buscas a Hipo debe estar en el bosque aun, ese chico anda muy raro ¿sabes que le pasa? – Chimuelo si sabía pero no se lo diría (tampoco podía) así que negó con la cabeza – jaa ya no importa debe haber algo muy interesante que lo tenga tan… así – empezó a reírse mientras Chimuelo se retiraba

Seguía caminando por toda la isla esperando a su amigo, necesitaba volar y sin Hipo le era imposible, así que decidió esperarlo, solo esperaba que no tardara mucho. Chimuelo vio algo entre los arboles pensando que era Hipo pero no era el algo raro, como una sombra se asomaba pero no podía acercarse, Chimuelo se acercó con cuidado pero en cuanto la sombra lo vio se fue y este decidió seguirla entrando nuevamente en el bosque. Justo en ese instante de los cielos bajando con cuidado Jack e Hipo habían llegado a la aldea aun hablando de que sabe qué.

-Te veré mañana ¿no? – dijo Jack sonriéndole

-Por supuesto, te veré mañana y sobre lo de Chimuelo

-Tranquilo si lo veo, averiguare a donde va y que es lo que hace no te preocupes

-Gracias Jack

-No tienes nada que agradecer Hipo – Jack acaricio los cabellos de Hipo desordenándolos, lo que le molestaba un poco a Hipo pero luego de que Jack le diera un beso en la mejilla se había olvidado completamente de porque estaba molesto y en cambio se sonrojo – sabes no me había dado cuenta de lo lindo que te ves sonrojado

-Cállate, bueno hasta mañana – se despidió con la mano y siguió caminando con una enorme sonrisa

-Hasta mañana Hipo – dijo y luego se fue volando

Hipo veía como el peli-blanco se alejaba y no pudo evitar acariciarse la mejilla y sonrojarse nuevamente, era real lo que paso ese día o quizá estaba soñando… no, no podría ser. El joven vikingo se dio la vuelta y justo frente a sus ojos estaba Astrid cruzando los brazos y con una mirada feroz

-Hola Astrid ¿Cómo estás? – dijo lo menos nervioso posible

-Bien – dijo normal pero aún tenía la expresión feroz en su cara y luego se ablando cuando noto algo en la cara de Hipo – Hipo ¿te sucedió algo? Tu cara está muy roja.

-Si… me di un golpe con árbol al regresar

-Ahhh tan cuidadoso como siempre oye ¿ya viste a Chimuelo?

-Chimuelo ¿Por qué, paso algo? – dijo apresurado

-No, estaba dando vueltas la aldea buscándote y… ¡Hipo mira! – Astrid vio por encima del hombro de Hipo y señalo a Chimuelo que salía de los arboles

-¡Chimuelo! – exclamo con horror

No se encontraba bien, estaba balanceándose de un lado a otro y parecía cojeando, Hipo se acercó de inmediato a Chimuelo recorrió la mirada hasta dar con una de las patas del dragón estaba sangrando tenía una gran herida recorriéndole toda la pierna escamosa, pero la piel de Chimuelo es muy fuerte hasta ahora nada la ha podido herir, Chimuelo miro a Hipo.

-descuida amigo ya te ayudo. Astrid avísale a Bocon dile que iremos a mi casa, que revise Chimuelo haya – ordeno, Astrid asintió y salió corriendo a buscar a Bocon. Hipo ayudo un poco a Chimuelo a caminar intentando que no hiciera tanta presión sobre su pata, cada paso el furia nocturna colocaba un gesto de dolor que trataba de no sacar – vamos amigo ya casi llegamos – y así después de unos minutos llegaron a casa, Hipo hizo todo lo posible en ayudar a Chimuelo subir y llevarlo a su cama – listo ahora solo hay que esperar a Bocon y… - justo entra Bocon con Astrid

-Bien ¿Dónde está el paciente? – dijo mientras se acercaba a Chimuelo

-Bocon algo le paso a Chimuelo mira su…

-Está herida – dijo observando la pata y en cuanto la sujeto Chimuelo solo un grito lastimero – tranquilo amigo, esto es grave, es una herida muy profunda como si le hubieran enterrado las garras hasta el hueso

-¿Garras? – Astrid se acercó más para ver qué pasaba

-Sí, Garras, esto no fue hecho por un arma tiene marcas de garras atrás de su pata y en la parte donde esta sangrado se la enterraron – dijo mientras sacaba un tejido y una botella de su "maletín" el líquido de la botella la coloco en la tela que luego envolvió en la pata de chimuelo

-Pero ¿Qué dragón…? – empezó a decir Hipo cuando Bocon lo interrumpió

-No creo que haya sido un dragón

-¿Cómo? – pregunto Astrid

-Digo, miren esas marcas

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – Siguió Astrid

-si quieren le preguntan a otra persona – dijo Bocon y Astrid e Hipo pensaron en la misma persona

Poco rato después llego Patapez con tropiezos, estaba siendo apurado por Astrid que no paraba de decir que se apresurar, en cuanto el rubio llego reviso la pata de Chimuelo, esperando la respuesta Hipo miraba preocupado a Chimuelo y Astrid cruzo los brazos mirando fijamente a Patapez ¿Por qué sé tardaba tanto?

-Esto no lo hizo un dragón – dijo al fin

-Se los dije – dijo Bocon y se les había sumado Estoico que llego justo cuando Patapez llego

-Y si es de un dragón, no conozco esta especie, es desconocida pero no parece nada que haya visto – Bocon se acercó a envolver la pierna de Chimuelo de nuevo

-Bueno chicos lo que necesita este chico es dormir y nada de caminatas largas, estará mejor en… un mes tal vez – dijo Bocon caminando hacia la salida

-¡Un mes! – exclamo Hipo entre preocupado y asustado, en verdad lo de Chimuelo era tan grave

-Si Hipo, por ahora trata de que Chimuelo no salga – dijo este agitando su dedo – bueno tengo que irme que pasen buenas noches… ahh Estoico tengo que avisarte a Cubeta le ha dolido su cubeta y pues sabes lo que significa

-Habrá tormenta ¿no? – dijo Estoico suspirando significaba que no dormiría esa noche, tenía que arreglar todo para la susodicha tormenta – En fin descansen

-Que pase buenas noches – deseo Bocon antes de irse junto con Estoico

-Gracias Bocon – agradeció Hipo y estoico lo acompaño hasta la salida después lo siguió Patapez quedando solo Astrid, Hipo y Chimuelo – Bueno amigo ya oíste no puedes salir por un mes

-El castigo debería ser para ambos – dijo Astrid molesta

-¿Qué?

-Ustedes andan muy raro todos estos días, Chimuelo desde la mañana se va al bosque no regresa hasta la noche y tú te vas todo el mediodía a no sé dónde y regresas más raro de cómo te fuiste – Astrid estaba dejando salir todo – odio decirlo pero te he espiado todo este tiempo y siempre te pierdo de vista por algún motivo, han pasado cosas muy raras, como hoy un viento horrible casi nos lleva a mí y a los demás por los aires

-Así ¿sí? – dijo este extrañado por alguna razón lo primero que pensó fue Jack

-Sí y muchas otras cosas más así que tú tienes prohibido salir mañana y el resto del mes hasta que Chimuelo se recupere – lo señalo y coloco su mirada severa

-¿Qué? Tú no eres mi madre para que me des ordenes – dijo alzando un poco la voz

-No, pero Hipo lo hago por tu propio bien tengo un mal presentimiento y no se ha ido

-¿Vasas todo esto en un mal presentimiento?

-Hipo por favor tienes que cuidar a Chimuelo, además que es lo que te tiene tan… - entonces vio algo brillante en uno de los cajones mal cerrados se acercó y al abrirlo Hipo se dio cuenta de que había visto Astrid – ¿Qué es esto?

-Nada – le quito la flor de cristal que Jack le había regalado y el había escondido en el cajón – me lo encontré en el bosque pero no es nada

-ohh de acuerdo, mira Hipo lo que quiero decir es que si algo te está pasando si estas metido en algún problema tu cuentas conmigo ¿entiendes? – Astrid coló una mano en el hombro de Hipo mientras este miraba el suelo pensando si decirle a Astrid o no.

-Si lo sé, descuida no pasa nada malo, si algo pasa te lo contare también tienes que confiar en mi – dijo sonriéndole lo mejor que podía

-De acuerdo, bueno me voy. Descansa Chimuelo he~ Hipo lo de no salir mañana es en serio ya oíste a Bocon mañana habrá tormenta y no podrás salir ¿entiendes? – dijo recibiendo un suspiro cansado de Hipo y un "ok" y con eso se fue

-Genial – se fue a donde Chimuelo todavía con la flor en la mano – ahora estamos atrapado los dos

Chimuelo veía la flor mientras recordaba algo entonces acerco su nariz a ella y la olfateo sus ojos se hicieron más grandes y miraron a Hipo con aire curioso

-Ahh esto, me lo dio mi ami… bueno el chico ese del que te he hablado no te dije su nombre verdad se llama Jack – en cuanto el dragón escucho el nombre ladeo la cabeza a un lado y trato de levantarse – no Chimuelo tienes que quedarte quito ya oíste a Bocon – suspira – ¿Quién pudo haberte hecho esto? – Chimuelo recostó su cabeza en el suelo mientras veía su herida vendada trato de tocarla pero tan solo la roso hizo que colocara un gesto de dolor – Veo que te duele mucho, será mejor que descanses

Y eso fue lo que hicieron los dos, Hipo casi no durmió solo veía a Chimuelo como se quejaba entre sueños, también el dolor de la pata no lo dejaba dormir, pasaron la noche horrible Chimuelo con sus sueños y su dolor e Hipo pensando en quien le provocó eso a Chimuelo ¿Qué era lo que tanto hacia Chimuelo en el bosque? Y ¿Cómo haría mañana para ir a ver a Jack? No podía dejar a Chimuelo solo, su amigo estaba muy mal herido no podía irse, pero de todos modos ¿una tormenta? ¿Qué estaría planeando el joven espíritu?

Al fin logro quedarse dormido y se dirigió al mundo de los sueños, hubiera preferido pasar la noche sin tener un solo sueño pero eso no se pudo Hipo se encontraba en una especie de Isla se encontraban dragones de múltiples clases viviendo. Su mirada estaba radiando de felicidad ese lugar es hermoso, caminaba y los dragones lo veían e… ¿inclinaban la cabeza? Pero no era a él si no a la persona que se encontraba detrás de él, no se podía ver bien estaba algo borroso.

-¿Quién…? – preguntaba Hipo pero casi no se podía escuchar su voz

-Necesito que tengas cuidado, necesito hablar contigo en persona Hipo – dijo el extraño hombre con una voz suave y grave – y necesito que confíes en los guardianes y más en tu dragón

-¿Qué? A ver no te entiendo ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes quién soy yo? Y ¿Qué es este lugar? – preguntaba Hipo tartamudeando un poco el hombre se alejaba sonriéndole por ultimo a Hipo

-Cuídate Hipo – dijo y se marchó.

El lugar se llenó de neblina, ya no se podía ver nada, una sombra serpenteaba en el piso hasta llegar a Hipo se levantó extendiendo sus manos al cuello de Hipo y solo se vio una enorme sonrisa y ojos dorados brillaban en la intensa neblina.

-Ya te encontré – fue lo único que dijo para luego desaparecer e Hipo despertara.

* * *

Bueno fue todo por hoy hasta la próxima y lo quiero a todos... ya van antes Yume como es que tu conoces a todos los de Orígenes de los guardianes y Mika a los de Como entrenar a tu dragón

**Yume:** fácil, yo soy la parte de tu mente que ama a los Orígenes de los Guardianes y Mika es la parte ue amas de Como entrenar a tu dragón

**Yo:** ohhh... pero sigue siendo un poco raro en fin

Lady Nightmare thmda

** Yo: **Siiii después de tanto se dieron un beso y prometo que después habrá mas que eso

**Yume:** y yo me encargare de esas partes MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

LaRoja09

**Yo: **Bueno era cierto que lo tenia abandonado pero como vez en este capitulo Chimuelo participara mas y lo que le pasa o lo que anda haciendo en el bosque sera revelado en el próximo capitulo y descuida no eres mando solo que exiges respuestas y te las daré como dije en el próximo capitulo

**Mika:** Volví! no estuvo mal la cita pero igual no es mi tipo

**Yume:** muy pervertido para ti

**Mika:** nada de eso, me atraen mas los chicos con mas carne en los huesos

**Yo:** wooo cada vez descubro mas cosas sobre ti Mika

TheMysteriousDragonGirl: 

**Yo:** Tus comentarios son los que mas me animan de verdad y tranquila que si vi tu mensaje y de verdad me gusto mucho jajajajajaj por cierto me enviaste el mismo comentario como unas 4 veces XD pero no importa

**Jack:** yo nunca dejaría a Hipo

**Yume:** tu que haces aquí?

**Jack:** daba un paseo

**Yo:** trajiste las fotos

**Jack:** a si aquí están ( me lanza la cámara)

**Mika:** que fotos? (curiosa)

**Yo:** nada... Jack no deberías irte

**Jack:** Antes quiero mi paga

**Yo:** ASH! ok ok te espera termino con esto y luego te doy lo que te debo... Bueno gracias por ver Victims of love hasta el sábado

**Yume:** que le debes?

**Yo:** nada luego hablamos de eso

**Mika:** Chicas me esconden algo

**Yo y Yume:** No como crees (sonríen nerviosas)


	11. Chapter 11: ¿Quien es Celeste?

HOLA! Como anda el mundo? aqui esta otro capitulo de Victims of Love, no deberia subirlo ya que no hubo muchos comentarios en el anterior capitulo... en fin ya que dije que subiría uno hoy asi que no tengo otra opcion

**Yume:** yo que tu no lo subo, no se lo merecen

**Yo:** es que yo soy muy responsable en esto

**Yume:** si si si si ... bien sigo yo hoy amigos tenemos una respuesta de lo que seguramente se han preguntado... Quien sera esa tal Celeste?

**Mika:** pues lo averiguaran hoy

**Yo:** oigan yo doy la información

**Yume:** hoy también es el día de robarle cámara a nuestra linda amiga y escritora Mitsuki

**Mika:** y en su lugar nos acompaña nuestro amigo

**Yume:** el muy querido y amado

**Mika:** el querido copo de nieve Jack Frost

**Jack:** gracias por recibirme

**Yo:** oigan que? (frunce el ceño) no es justo

**Jack:** ahora vamos con el nuevo capitulo de Victims of Love

**Yo:** ESTA ME LA PAGAN (se pone como una fiera)

* * *

**Capítulo 11: ¿Quién es Celeste?**

De nuevo de día, un pesado y fastidioso mañana, el joven vikingo a penas le toco los primero rayos del sol dio un gruñido tan fuerte que despertó al furia nocturna, ambos habían pasado la peor noche de sus vidas hasta ahora, Hipo no logro dormir bien y con el sueño de anoche claro que no podía, Chimuelo tenía fiebre, a media noche su temperatura comenzó a elevarse, Hipo con sueño y Chimuelo con fiebre que más podía pasar… ahh si la tormenta, Hipo tenía que arreglar ese asunto, con su dragón en ese estado no podía caer una tormenta y de paso que Jack ¿no le había dicho a Hipo que no iba a ver más tormentas por mucho tiempo? ¿Qué traía entre manos el joven guardia?

Lo que sea tenía que arreglarlo tenía que salir de algún modo sin que lo sorprendieran, pero antes tenía que ocuparse de Chimuelo, el dragón seguía gruñendo entre sueños no parecía estar bien, salió para buscar algo de agua y pedirle a Bocon una nueva venda, así luego regreso.

-Chimuelo tienes que quedarte quieto ¿bien? – le quito la sucia venda y al ver la herida, no había mejorado ni un poco es más se veía más horrible que ayer, era como si la carne se pudriera, nunca se vio una herida tan horrible en un dragón – Ahg tengo que solucionar esto – se tocó la frente y recordó a Jack su habilidad de hielo cuando se dio el golpe en la frente quizá también sirviera para curar la herida de Chimuelo – tengo que ir por él – Chimuelo abrió los ojos y vio a Hipo de pie – Amigo saldré por un instante volveré y entonces te pondrás mejor – Chimuelo vio la flor de cristal que estaba en la mesa y trato de levantarse – no Chimuelo te quedas ¿me entendiste? – dijo haciendo una seña con las manos mientras se iba el dragón coloco una mirada y gimió un poco indicándole al chico que quería acompañarlo – No Chimuelo en serio volveré pronto ¿sí?

Así Hipo salió de nuevo y sin notarlo detrás de su casa se encontraba Astrid espiándolo la chica no lo dudó ni un poco y lo siguió lo raro es que esa vez Jack no está presente, lo que no le impidió a la chica ir tras Hipo libremente claro que a la mitad del camino se perdió por obra de Hipo el chico tomo otro camino perdiendo a Astrid y este ni lo sabía.

-Agh gusano idiota me las pagaras ¿Cómo se me puede escapar? ASH espero que se tropiece en el camino, a ver cálmate Astrid tienes que pensar en qué lugar no has bus… que tonta ¡claro! ese lugar como no se me ocurrió antes – así luego se marchó.

**…**

-WOOOOOO soy el chico más feliz del mundo – decía un muy feliz espíritu volando sobre toda la isla, siendo llevado por el viento solo dando vueltas mientras usaba su cayado como patinar – Ja Tengo que agradecérselo a Celeste, se lo tengo que… no no puedo ella y los otros guardianes no aceptarían esto, es mejor callarme por ahora – Jack bajo la mirada y hay estaba Hipo caminando directo al claro – Ja vamos a ver quién cae esta vez – salió disparado al claro pero no se acercó directamente

-Jack – llamo el oji-verde – ¡JACK! Jack ¿Dónde estás? – no lo veía por ningún lado, entonces se acercó al árbol donde siempre lo encuentra durmiendo o pensando – No esta – se dio la vuelta quedando a espalda del árbol – Por Odín lo necesito y no esta – y justo cuando iba a mirar hacia arriba del árbol cayó toda la nieve sobre él, no era sorpresa quien era el culpable.

-Ahhh que lindo que digas que me necesitas – dijo juguetón mientras flotaba por encima del montón de nieve

-Ha ha ha muy gracioso Jack – salio la mitad de su cuerpo del bulto de nieve y se lo quedo mirando apoyando su barbilla de su mano mientras veía a Jack sonriendo

-Te dije que te haría caer – seguía flotando sobre el

-Ja eso me pasa por confiarme – Jack se le acerco a Hipo y le beso los labios – y otra vez me confié – dijo después de que se separaran

-Dime Hipo – piso nieve y se acercó a Hipo para ayudarlo a salir por completo de la nieve - ¿Por qué me necesitas?

-A cierto quería preguntarte, si eres capaz de curar el cuerno que me salió la otra vez por chocar contra unos árboles ¿puedes curar otro tipo de heridas? – pregunto un poco ansioso

-Pues no heridas graves lo que hago es solo calmar el dolor pero no lo curo por totalidad, el golpe que te salió bajo porque no era tan grave pero una herida grave como una herida de una espada u otra herida de ese tipo no puedo curarlo, lo único que logro es calmar el dolor pero no ayudaría de nada si no se cura – mientras explicaba balanceaba su cayado de un lado a otro y caminaba de igual forma – ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – noto la cara de desilusión en el rostro de Hipo

-Mi dragón – dijo al instante – ayer regreso a la aldea lastimado tiene una herida grave en un pierna y hoy amaneció peor y también tiene fiebre lo que es más raro, creí que si… - se dio la vuelta mientras apretaba sus parpados, estaba tan angustiado por Chimuelo como esta ahora es posible que no se cure ni en un mes ni nunca

Jack se acercó a él coloco una mano en el hombro del oji-verde y luego miro hacia el cielo, Hipo estaba de verdad muy preocupado y él no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo.

-vamos Hipo no debe ser tan grave – lo giro hacia él y levanto su barbilla los ojos del menor reflejaban tanto preocupación como tristeza – Sabes esos ojos son bellos pero son más hermosos cuando reflejan felicidad – Jack termino por besar a Hipo, no un beso cualquiera.

Su beso se incrementaba más y más, fue así como Hipo abrió la boca sus lenguas danzaban en la boca del otro luchando por el control claro que al final el ganador no fue más que Jack que fue profundizando más el beso recorriendo la boca del menor. Se separaron por falta de aire quedando los dos viéndose, Hipo parecía un más tierno que de costumbre con ese sonrojo tan notorio y Jack no paraba de pensarlo.

-Wooo – logro decir Jack e Hipo sonrió soltando una pequeña carcajada – ves, sonreíste

-Aun así Jack, no puedo parar de pensar en Chimuelo – Así la mirada de Hipo volvió a una mirada de preocupación y tristeza

Por un momento Jack pensó sobre lo que tenía tan mal a Hipo y quería ayudarlo, tenía que haber una forma… y si la había él no podía ayudarlo pero sabía quién, de todos modos tenía que hacerlo, el oji-verde estaba realmente angustiado. Mientras estos estaban en lo suyo espiando por una grieta estaba Astrid cubriéndose la boca por lo que acavaba de ver, Hipo beso a un chico y por la forma en que lo hizo parecía disfrutarlo, ese era el secreto que tenía el castaño, en ese momento la rubia está muy molesta, realmente molesta

-Bueno tendré que llamarla – dijo al fin Jack

-¿llamar a quién? – pregunto Hipo viendo al peli-blanco

-A mi hermana – y así con sus manos hizo un copo de nieve el cual giraba alrededor de su mano – la meteré en problemas pero como dijo ella un día por ti vale la pena la reprimenda – el copo de nieve salió volando a los cielos, pasando por toda Berk hasta salir de la isla.

**…**

En la aldea Chimuelo seguía esperando a Hipo, al ver que no regresaba como pudo se levantó, miro por última vez la flor de cristal la cual olfateo y salto a la ventana luego cayó en la nieve, ahogo un gruñido de dolor miro el bosque y se internó dentro, sin notar que en los cielos unas nubes se acumulaban por toda la isla nubes grises, no faltaba poco para que la tormenta diera comienzo y un dragón herido sin poder volar en medio de una tormenta era un dragón acabado.

**…**

De vuelta con Jack e Hipo, el ultimo seguía esperando a la "hermana" Jack pero no veía más que nubes sobre el.

-¿Podrías calmarte Hipo? – le dijo sonriéndole mientra este dejaba de caminar en círculos – sabes solo a pasado un minuto ella debe de estar a unos 100 mil kilómetros de aquí – Hipo suspira cansado

-Bien, bien solo espero que no pase nada y… ¿Cómo es ella? – pregunto curioso, Jack hablaba bien de ella ayer mientras volaban

-Ya verás cuando la veas, aunque es mayor que yo por… no sé cuánto en realidad pero en fin se comporta casi siempre como una niña de 12 o menos – Hipo no parecía convencido era la primera vez que vería a un espíritu a parte del peli-blanco así que se sentía algo nervioso

Entonces todo quedo en silencio, el viento dejo de soplar y todo parecía "sereno" por así decirlo, era curioso que eso pasara lo mas curioso era que después de que los dos se quedaran viendo el cielo atrás suyo se escuchó una voz que los hizo sobresaltar a los dos.

-oigan ¿Qué están viendo? – no eras más que Celeste apareciendo de la nada con una chaqueta negra una camiseta blanca de tirantes, un pantalon azul noche pegado y los mismos botines, llevaba su cabello amarrado en una cola larga que le llegaba encima de la cintura y por delante los cabellos desordenados que la hacian lucir reblde, ni el mismo Jack se dio cuenta cuando apareció la chica

-Oye deja de aparecerte así, no ves que asustaste al pobre chico – dijo burlón Jack

-¿Quién se asustó? Si hubieras visto tu cara no dirías eso

-Ja si como no – respondió Jack cruzándose de brazos mirando fijamente a Hipo

-Ya van – se levantó la chica de la roca donde estaba sentada y miro a Hipo – Él te puede ver, es increíble – lo dijo con emoción – este debe ser tu amigo, hola me llamo Celeste – extendió su mano

-Hola me puedes llamar Hipo – Hipo acepto el apretón de mano y por alguna razón la chica abrió los ojos como dos grandes platos

-¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Jack notando como miraba a Hipo

-Ah no nada, oye me podrías decir… no mejor no

-Aja tu eres la hermana de Jack ¿no? He oído mucho de ti

-ahhh ¿en serio? – Dijo sonriendo – wooo mi hermanito habla de su hermana esto es muy lindo de tu parte – se acercó a Jack lo agarró del cuello con un brazo y con el otro comenzó a alborotarle los cabellos

-Ya ya ya para no soy un niño Celeste – dijo entre molesto y divertido

-oye eres un espíritu ¿no? ¿En qué te especializas? – dijo sin notar su tono de curiosidad

-ahh bueno… yo no tengo un puesto fijo ahora – dijo entrelazando sus dedos

-Y ¿Cómo puedo verte? No se suponía que tenía que creer en un espíritu para ser visto por humanos

-A es que soy uno de esos espíritus que no necesita que crean en el para que lo vean – Jack veía divertida la escena

-díselo de una vez ¿Qué tiene? – tomo por los hombros a Hipo por atrás y sonriendo señalo con la mano abierta a la chica – Hipo te presento a Celeste la hija del Hombre de la Luna

-¿Qué? – dijo con impresión – pero no es que se suponía que era un chico

-Si eso es lo que todos creen – empezó a decir Celeste sin darle importancia – Todos creen que soy un chico pero eso no me molesta, hay otras culturas que creen que la luna es mujer hay muchas versiones de nosotros pero eso no importa total con tal que crean en ti por mi bien, además no le veo lo bueno de ser hija de un sujeto como él

-Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba... por cierto me pareces familiar – dijo Hipo fijando su mirada en ella

-Ahhh tal vez estuve en tu aldea alguna vez, me la paso en todas partes… a ti te conozco

-¿A sí? – ladeo la cabeza de un lado

-Tú ¿a quién no conoces? – dijo Jack aun divertido

-Es cierto – sonrió, luego miro por un instante a Jack la forma en como se quedaba viendo a Hipo pensó entonces – oye Jack una pregunta ¿Dónde esta la persona que te gusta? Me muero por "conocerla"

A los dos le paso una especie de corriente eléctrica, Jack trago saliva y miro a Celeste nervioso, se rasco por detrás de la cabeza lo que significaba que no sabía que decir. Hipo no paraba de mirar a cualquier lado menos a donde se encontraba el oji-blanco.

-adivinare eres tu ¿no? – dijo Celeste señalando levemente a Hipo

-¿Qué? – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Déjame entender esto Jack – cruzo los brazos y tomo una pose pensativa – tú te enamoraste de un mortal y no solo eso sino de un chico, de paso de un vikingo que según tu eran las personas más horribles del planeta, no solo eso también no me quieres decir que es cierto y por lo que veo en tu cara estas asustado, pues deberías estarlo, me ocultaste algo tan grande Jack – después de andar un lado a otro se detiene frente a Jack – a mí – se señala con la mano poniéndola en el pecho – yo que soy como tu hermana creí que no me guardarías ni un solo secreto, que confiabas en mí, me siento decepcionada Jack muy muy decepcionada – se veía en verdad muy molesta

-Si te lo iba a decir pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría, si te molestabas conmigo no podría tolerarlo – Jack se veía nervioso por la actitud repentina de la chica

-No se moleste con Jack por favor – dijo Hipo en tono suplicante

La chica se quitó la mano de la cara y miro fijo a Hipo respiro hondo y fue hacia Hipo, Jack se puso en medio, pero entonces noto una mano en su hombro Hipo lo aparto tenía que enfrentarse con la chica el mismo si Jack intervenía le ocasionaría más problemas que los que tiene ahora, Celeste vio directo a los ojos de Hipo y algo paso que la dejo sorprendida pero no lo hizo notar solo se quedó con su postura dura.

-Bueno tu Hipo, solo tengo una cosa más que decir – Celeste lo penetro con sus ojos grises Hipo trago saliva y Jack estaba listo para ponerse en medio y protestar, no era común ver a su "hermana" actuar de ese modo - ¿Qué le viste a Jack? – dijo entre risas sacando a Hipo un poco de onda… ¿Qué le acababa de preguntar?

-¡Oye! – exclamo Jack sintiéndose ofendido

-No te molestes sabes que es broma – miro a Jack y sonrió – lo siento por darte ese susto pero necesitaba saber si lo querías de verdad

-Jajaja – rio nervioso – ¿Cómo?

-Fácil atravesó de tus ojos se puede ver todo, pero ya en serio ¿Qué le viste a mi hermano?

-Celeste – le lanzo una mirada y esta hizo un gesto con una mano agitándola de arriba abajo

-Relájate, no me importa que estés saliendo con un mortal y menos me importa si estas saliendo con un chico, como te dije la otra vez es tu inmortalidad no la mía has con ella lo que te plazca disfrútala – coloco sus manos por detrás de la cabeza – cuídalo bien Jack se ve que es especial

-Entonces ¿no estás molesta? – pregunto un poco más relajado

-Si, porque me estabas escondiendo la verdad

-Lo siento, ya no te ocultare nada – dijo seguro

-Bueno Hipo, te confió a mi tonto hermanito cuídalo bien y si se pasa de listo avísame que yo lo pondré en su lugar – dijo elevando un puño mientras sonreía

-Oye – Jack volvió a lanzarle la mirada

-No se preocupe que de todos modos yo sabré manejarlo – dijo mirando a Jack

-Ja ¿Quién manejara a quién? – dijo este acercándose a Hipo

-Ohhhh se ven tan lindos – parecía que corazones flotaban a su alrededor y se detuvo de repente – por cierto chicos quien es esa la que se oculta detrás de nosotros

-¿Quién? – pregunto Hipo

-Esta entre esa grieta ha estado observándonos desde que llegue, creí que se acercaría pero como veo que no lo ara – entonces la chica hizo un movimiento con la mano y la chica que se ocultaba salió volando hacia ellos como si una fuerza la atraerá – ven aquí esta

Los chicos se la quedaron viendo, no era más que Astrid quien se levantó sacudiéndose las piernas, giro y ahí estaba parada con una mirada severa y cruzando sus brazos tomando la pose típica de ella mirando a los chicos.

-Hola Hipo – dijo en tono molesta – veo que este es tu secreto

-H-hola Astrid que bueno verte – dijo nervioso – creí que no me seguirías

-Tenía que, ya que según ayer te dije que no podías salir hoy, no se supone que cuidarías a Chimuelo y de paso descubro que estas saliendo con este chico ¿Quién rayos eres tú? – dijo señalándolo sin dejar su pose de "estoy en seria molesta contigo"

-Yo soy Jack Frost – dijo normal como si no tuviera importancia quien era

-Ya en serio ¿Quién eres? – dijo formando una media sonrisa

-Te está diciendo la verdad Astrid – le dijo Hipo y antes de que ella dijera algo Jack hizo un pequeño copo de nieve que giraba de la mano de Jack a alrededor de Astrid luego quedo en su cabeza y luego aparecieron más rodeando a Astrid – Lo ves

-Aaa… Tu eres Jack Frost y según lo que oí tu eres la hija de la luna

-Llámame Celeste no me gusta ese titulo

-Bien a ver si entendí Hipo, todos estos días has salido todas las tardes a ver a este chico quien ahora no es más que Jack Frost, nos has mentido y no nos has dicho nada ¿Por qué? – dijo haciendo caminar a Hipo de espalda

-Es que solo los que creen en él pueden verlo y por eso si le decía algo a alguien posiblemente me creyeran loco – dijo como defensa

-pero la otra vez lo vi

-Eso es lo que me dejo sorprendido ¿Tú crees en Jack Frost? Eso me sorprendió y mucho – dijo Hipo cruzándose de brazos y parándose

-A… bueno yo… ese no es el tema ahora – mientras ellos discutían Celeste y Jack se quedaban viendo el "espectáculo" pensando como terminaría esa discusión – la cuestión es que nos mentiste, de paso sales con un chico y no me has dicho nada, no soy yo tu amiga y creí que pensaba que me veías como una hermana

-¿Esta situación no paso hace unos minutos? – pregunto Jack a Celeste

-Creo que si – Celeste estaba muy pendiente de eso para prestarle atención a Jack

-Lo siento, pero si te lo decía…

-¿Qué? Que no aceptaría esto, que ya no sería tu amiga, que… Hipo solo quiero preguntarte una cosa – Astrid cambio su cara de entre dolida y enojada – ¿Qué le viste a ese chico?

-¡Oye! – dijo Jack ofendido y mientras Celeste se reia a grandes carcajadas – Tu deja de reírte

-Lo siento, lo siento pero esto es muy gracioso

-Mira Hipo – ignorando a Jack – no me importa que salgas con un chico pero por lo menos me debías decir, me tenias preocupada

-Se cómo te sientes – hablo Celeste colocándose del lado de la chica – los dos nos ocultaron algo muy grande a personas que podíamos entenderlos, chicos ¿podrían confiar más en nosotras para la próxima?

-Bien – dijo Jack mirando abajo y levantando un poco la mirada dando esa mirada de cachorro arrepentido

-Ahhh no no pongas esa mirada Jack – Celeste trataba de no mírala pero la mirada podía más – Bien te perdono pero esa mirada no te funcionara mas

-Lleva diciéndolo 228 años – le susurro Jack a Hipo

-Astrid en verdad lo siento – se disculpó frente a Astrid recibiendo un puñetazo en el hombro

-eso fue por mentirme – y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla – y eso por todo lo demás

-Ey! – dijo Jack abrazando por detrás a Hipo como diciendo "él es mío"

-Ohhh mi hermanito se puso celoso – Celeste parecía disfrutar todo eso

-Celeste cállate – dijo Jack lo que provocó que todos se rieran – bueno, poco a poco todos se enteraran de eso

-Eso es verdad – dijo Celeste y entonces la chica miro a lo lejos – Oye Jack ¿Por qué la tormenta?

-A eso era lo que también venía a preguntarte Jack – siguió Hipo

-¿Tormenta? – No entendía – si yo no he hecho nada, es mas hoy no planeaba hacer nevar ni nada por el estilo

-¿ya empezó la tormenta? – Dijo Astrid en tono alarmante – Hipo tu padre nos va a destrozar

-Lo que me faltaba ¿Qué me falta?

-oigan hay algo que se está moviendo entre la nieve, parece que estar herido – la peli-palta seguía mirando a lo lejos

-¿Cómo puede hacer eso? – pregunto Hipo

-La mejor pregunta es ¿Qué no puede hacer? – Corrigió Jack – Y ¿Qué ves Celeste?

-Se mueve con mucha dificultad, hay que ayudarlo, es un dragón de piel negra y no parece estar bien – al decirlo Hipo lo primero que le paso por la cabeza fue a

-¡Es Chimuelo! – sonaba alterado intercambio una mirada con Jack y este miro de inmediato a Celeste ¿Chimuelo en la tormenta? Sin poder volar, con una pierna herida si no lo ayudaban pronto… eso ni yo quiero pensarlo

* * *

**Yume:** hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy espero que lo hayan disfrutado

**Yo:** ESO LO DIGO YO!

**Mika:** tranquila Mitsuki es solo juego XD no te pongas asi

**Yo:** aja si claro ¬¬

**Jack:** bueno solo los acompañare en este capitulo y en otro no Yume?

**Yume:** sip pero no dire cuando yo te aviso

Lady Nigmare

**Yo:** siii son novios

**Yume:** hasta cuanto duraran?

**Jack:** Hey que quiere decir con eso?

**Mika:** bueno es que las relaciones siempre se complican y pues...

**Jack:** ustedes ¬¬...

**Yo:** para que les paras Jack si se ven que estan hecho el uno para el otro... aunque tambien tengo mis dudas

**Jack:** Tu tambien Mitsuki D:

**Yo:** tranqui tranqui

LaRoja09

**Yo:** Chimuelo tambien lo quiero mucho es bello y tierno es mas...

**Yume:** lo vas a decir ahora?

**Jack:** que cosa?

**Mika:** o por dios

**Yo:** Chicos aqui una pregunta para mis lectores si Chimuelo fuera humano y le pusieran pareja... que seria Yaoi o Hetero la decisión esta tomada pero necesito que ustedes opinen para ver si cambio de opinión

**Mika:** en serio? Bueno pero eso no es para este fic o si?

**Yume:** es un secreto Mika recuerdas ella solo pregunta para que los chicos opinen

**Jack**: ahhh estan hablando de ... (le tapan la boca)

**Yo:** en fin chicos necesito que me digan su respuesta a esta sencilla pregunta, solo digan Hetero o Yaoi

**Mika:** la respuesta y el futuro de todo esta ahora en tus manos

**Yume:** no la desperdicien elijan bien, bueno termina Jack

**Jack:** Recuerden que todo puede pasar y que las cosas no son lo que parece si escojen bien tal vez mi vida no peligre

**Yo:** ya escucharon al copo de nieve (Jack se enoja por decirle asi XD)


	12. Chapter 12: Un encuentro y una promesa

Wooo no puedo creer que estoy publicando un domingo me merezco que me lancen piedras es que se me olvidaba decirles en el anterior capitulo es que ya comencé clases asi que probablemente publique tarde ya no puedo publicar los sabados y miercoles asi que veré cuando publico descuiden que no me paso de dos semanas.

**Mika:** si no terminas la tarea no te dejo subir el fic

**Yo:** p-pero espera por que?

**Yume:** no seas asi

**Mika:** NADA! primero lo primero

**Yume:** tu lo has dicho primero el fic y luego la escuela

**Mika:** Asi no funcionan las cosas

**Yo:** en fin aquí esta la conti de Victims of love disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Un encuentro y una promesa **

Se encontraban Jack y Celeste volando sobre la tormenta en dirección a donde se encontraba el indefenso dragón, la tormenta era tan espesa que a penas y se podía ver la punta de los árboles.

-Jack termina con tu tormenta ya – Celeste iba en su patineta de nieve flotando

-Ya te dije que yo no provoque esta tormenta – grito repitiendo lo mismo que había dicho en el claro hace unos minutos no podía ver a Chimuelo y le había prometido a Hipo hace unos minutos que lo traería de vuelta

-Es una tormenta de nieve aunque no hayas sido tu quien la provoco puedes acabarlo aun así – Celeste vio hacia abajo y cerró los ojos viendo a través de la tormenta, lo encontró – Esta abajo justo ahí – señalo cayendo en picada junto a Jack

Chimuelo estaba caminando o lo que podía, pero su estado había empeorado y cayo, aun con los ojos abiertos veía dos siluetas acercarse a él, su visión se tornó borrosa y poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos.

-Jack, debemos llevarlo rápido pero necesito que termines la tormenta – gritaba Celeste el viento rugía con furia

-Bien ya es suficiente – con esas palabras giro su cayado en la mano para luego chocar la punta de abajo al suelo con fuerza y la tormenta dios fin como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido – Esto es extraño, ahora funciono – ya lo había intentado en el claro pero no funciono

-Luego averiguaremos que fue lo que paso pero primero esta llevar a Chimuelo con Hipo – dijo retirándose un poco poniéndose al frente de Chimuelo

-¿alguna idea? – pregunto, llevar a un dragón no era fácil

-Si muchas, pero por el momento intentare la primera – levanto sus dos manos hacia arriba y Chimuelo empezó a flotar – Tenemos que llevarlo rápido – Jack asintió y ambos salieron volando de nuevo al claro.

**…**

-Hipo te podrías calmar, Chimuelo estará bien – decía Astrid mientras Hipo caminaba de un lado a otro – Mira ahí vienen – Hipo alzo la mirada efectivamente habían llegado con Chimuelo el cual lo descendió con delicadeza Celeste.

-¡Chimuelo! – se acercó el joven oji-verde

-esta inconsciente sigue vivo pero en mal estado – Decía Celeste – ¿Qué le paso a su pata?

-N-no lo sé ayer regreso a la aldea con esa herida y… - Hipo veía a Chimuelo y no podía evitar sentirse preocupado – por favor ayúdalo

-por supuesto que lo ayudare – dijo seria – Jack necesito tu ayuda, primero tenemos que bajar la fiebre, ja un dragón con fiebre y en ese estado, esto no es normal

-Celeste ¿Qué quieres que haga? – se apresuró en decir Jack acercase a la peli-plata

-necesito que hagas una cúpula de nieve alrededor de Chimuelo – y al instante Jack lo hizo, Celeste se agacho y de la tierra cubierta de nieve hizo que naciera una flor casi igual a un cerezo – tenemos suerte que este tipo de flores crezca aquí si no tendría muchos problemas con Hana

-¿Quién es Hana? – pregunto Astrid

-La madre naturaleza, tiene varios nombres pero le digo Hana – agarro la flor y la trituro en su mano soplo los pétalos y empezaron a bailar alrededor la cúpula – Ahora Jack quita la nieve – obedeció los chicos estaban impresionado pero preocupados, al quitar la cúpula Chimuelo apareció de nuevo – bien ahora lo más importante – empezó a revisar la herida quedando totalmente sorprendida – Hipo

-¿Sí? – no dejaba de mirar a Chimuelo

-Está herida… sabes que no fue hecha por un dragón ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo dijo Bocon y Patapez ayer

-Claro, fue hecha por algo mucho peor, algo con garras y veneno en su interior – dijo mientras juntaba de nuevos los pétalos en su mano y los pegaba en la pata de Chimuelo

-¿Qué? –Jack se cercó con el ceño fruncido, como si no comprendiera

-Chimuelo fue infectado con veneno por eso su estado tan… en fin no tienes que preocuparse ahora de eso por ahora ya he terminado, este amigo estará bien en cuanto despierte y todo lo que sufrió no será más que una terrible pesadilla – en el minuto que dijo eso Chimuelo fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco.

Estaba tan aturdido que no sabía en donde está ni que era lo que había pasado, incluso sus sentidos estaban completamente apagados veía a Hipo frente a él parecía llamarlo o decirle algo, estaba Astrid y una chica que él no conocía, paso su mirada a Jack y fue cuando abrió los ojos de par en par y sus sentidos volvieron al instante se paró de golpe apartando a Hipo para luego dar un salto en dirección a Jack derribándolo quedando el encima de él, estaba gruñendo sus dientes parecían mucho más filosos de lo regular.

-Chimuelo detente – se acercó Hipo tratando de quitar al dragón encima de Hipo – no es nadie malo Chimuelo – pero nada hacía que Chimuelo se quitara de encima de Jack.

Este estaba tan cerca de la cara del peli-blanco que parecía que se lo trabajaría en cualquier momento, Jack no se movía estaba sorprendido y paralizado veía a los ojos del dragón, por alguna razón veía algo muy conocido en él, pero ahora no podía concentrarse bien buscaba la forma de escapar de las garras del Furia nocturna, el cayado de Jack se le fue de las manos cuando Chimuelo lo ataco quedando muy lejos de él. Celeste veía la escena, quería quitar al dragón de encima de Jack antes de que se pusiera feo, pero antes de hacerlo escucho una voz y se detuvo, ladeo la cabeza a un lado y se quedó mirando a Chimuelo.

-Oye chico tranquilo – decía entre risa nerviosa Jack – no te hare daño, no soy mala persona, mira adoro a los dragones no sería capaz de hacerles daño así que por favor no me hagas nada, solo aléjate y… - Chimuelo seguía gruñendo acercándose a Jack más y más, Chimuelo en algún momento aparto a Hipo ni siquiera Astrid pudo

Fue cuando las cosas cambiaron drásticamente, Chimuelo le había pasado la lengua en la cara de Jack como lo suele hacer con Hipo para demostrarle su cariño, el dragón se apartó de él y lo miro con esa mirada juguetona que siempre tiene, Hipo y Astrid estaban tan confundidos como Jack, mientras Celeste no para de reír a carcajadas, Jack había quedado cubierto de baba de dragón.

-Y eso ¿Por qué fue? – Hipo se acercó a Chimuelo y lo vio severo mientras este le lo veía con ojos juguetones

-ok puedo añadir esto a las cosas más raras que me han pasado – decía mientras se quitaba la baba de la cara

-JAJAJAJAjaja esto es lo más divertido que me ha tocado vivir – Celeste no para de reir – Jack no sabía que conocías a un dragón tan lindo

-Conocer… ¿Qué? – pregunto confundido el peli-blanco

-Es raro Chimuelo por lo general con los extraños no hace eso – dijo hipo acariciando la cabeza de Chimuelo – tendrás que disculparlo

-Si, no hay problema, Celeste a que te refieres con conocerlo – señalo con la cabeza a Chimuelo quien se dirigió a Jack y como un gato empezó a acariciar su cabeza en el estómago de Jack.

-Bueno eso fue lo que dijo – respondio ella mientras se acercaba y extendía la mano, Chimuelo se acercó a ella y dejo que lo tocara – es muy lindo debo decirlo

-¿Tambien habla con los animales? – pregunto Astrid acercándose a Hipo

-No hablo con los animales solo oigo la voz interior de los que no pueden hablar con palabras – dijo y se a parto de Chimuelo – dice que conoce a Jack

-Chimuelo ¿conoces a Jack? – pregunto Hipo viendo a los ojos a su dragón y este se acercó a Jack bajo un poco la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos

-¿Qué? – Jack esa mirada le parecía tan familiar extendió la mano y toco la al dragón – Esto no puede ser – el peli-blanco sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, retiro su mano

-Dice: "Ha pasado mucho tiempo Jack" – todos se quedaron viendo a Celeste – Oye tengo que hablar por él ya que nadie le entiende

-Jack ¿Conoces a Chimuelo? – pregunto hipo acercándose al peli-blanco quien se había quedado viendo los ojos de Chimuelo.

-Jack, Chimuelo dice: "¿No me recuerdas?" – decía la peli-plata acercándose solo un poco

La mirada de Jack se habia perdido en los ojos de Chimuelo, aparecieron imágenes en su cabeza, recuerdos que debía haber olvidado hace mucho, su respiración parecía agitada y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y empezó a reir de la emoción.

-No puedo creerlo, después de tanto tiempo, es imposible creí… y todo el tiempo estuviste aquí – Jack abrazo a Chimuelo

-Espera no entiendo que pasa – decía Astrid que en algún momento desde que empezó todo eso se habia enredado completamente, ya ni sabía que pasaba

-Ni yo tampoco, a ver Jack ¿Cómo conocer a Chimuelo? – pregunto Hipo igual de confundido

-Hipo recuerdas – empezó a decir mientras se alejaba un poco del dragón – cuando te conté que había conocido a un pequeño dragón en este lugar y que jamás lo volví a ver

-un momento me estás diciendo que Chimuelo era ese dragón – Hipo paso su mirada de Chimuelo a Jack – pero ¿Cómo?

-Es increíble aun no creo que todo este tiempo estuvieras aquí… crei que estabas… bueno no te encontré más y pensé… - Jack no tenía palabras estaba tan emocionado y feliz y muchas emociones se cruzaban

-Osea ese dragon que me contaste un vez, es este – Celeste se colocó a lado de Chimuelo y lo señalo

-Sí, si wuao fue hace mucho creo 16 años ¿no? - el peli-blanco no para de ver al dragón que no le quitaba la vista de encima

**Hace 16 años atrás…**

Como todas las noches en Berk en esos tiempo la aldea ardía en fue por culpa de los dragones que atacaban, el joven espíritu volaba por los alrededores fastidiado de ver esa pelea se retiró lejos de la aldea en dirección al claro, en el camino se encontró con varios vikingos atacando a un solo dragón, a la distancia casi no se podía ver qué clase de dragon era, había como seis vikingos atacando al mismo tiempo, había un séptimo vikingo ataco por la espalda al dragón enterrándole una espada justo en medio de sus alas, Jack con rabia se acercó e hizo una tormenta tan grande que espanto a los vikingo que se encontraban ahí, los hizo flotar y los mando volando lejos de ese lugar, el dragon vio al joven que lo defendió.

-Tranquilo no te haré nada – se acercó al dragón de piel negra y acaricio su cabeza y este se dejó.

Jack le sonrió tristemente, vio la herida de su espalda como la sangre no paraba de escaparse, la herida era tan profunda que era imposible de curarla a tiempo, el peli-blanco solo repetía "todo estará bien" pero era solo mentiras, el dragón sabía que era su final giro un poco su cabeza a una grieta y luego miro a Jack como si tratara de decirle algo lo miro suplicante, dejo escapar un débil gemido cerrando sus ojos lentamente hasta cerrarlos completamente, parecía que estuviera dormido pero la verdad es que en ese momento el dragón un Furia Nocturna murió.

-Lo siento – se disculpó Jack quien cerrando sus ojos y acariciando al dragón resistiendo las ganas de llorar.

Se levantó abriendo los ojos lentamente mirando al dragón que ahora se encontraba inerte en el suelo, luego escucho un ruido que lo despertó y lo hizo ponerse alerta, el ruido venía a través de la grieta la cual había señalado el dragón antes de morir. Se fue caminando sin bajar su cayado apuntando a lo que sea que fue a aparecer después de que el cruzara la grieta. Al entrar se encontró con un claro muy hermoso que resplandecía con la luz de la luna, vio a todos lados sin bajar su cayado, su mirada paso a un árbol del cual se escuchaban ruidos y se movía sus hojas, antes de que el peli-blanco atacara, cayo de uno de las ramas un pequeño dragón muy parecido al que había fuera, Jack bajo el cayado y sonrió, parecía tan lindo e indefenso.

-Hola pequeño – al decirlo el dragón lo miro desafiante y trato de lanzarle una bola de fuego pero solo salió una pequeña chispa que le rozo a Jack – oye tranquilo no pienso hacerte daño – extendió la mano y el pequeño dragón intento morderla – debes estar asustado – y así era, el pequeño dragón estaba aterrado – Asi que es por eso que ese dragon trato de que nadie entrara aquí, era tu madre ¿no? – se acercó un poco más con cuidado y trato de tocarlo nuevamente – descuida ahora yo cuidare de ti – el dragon ladeo la cabeza y lo vio desconfiado pero se fue acercando lentamente vio los ojos del pe-blanco y dejo que la mano de este lo tocara – Buen chico, descuida ahora nada te pasara.

Llego la mañana y Jack se quedó dormido apoyado en un árbol, el pequeño Chimuelo dormía plácidamente en el regazo de Jack hasta que los rayos del sol lo tocaron y despertó abriendo sus grandes ojos, se sacudió un poco y miro a Jack ladeo la cabeza y con las patas empezó a tocarle la cara para despertarlo, Jack se quejaba, tenia sueño y no quería despertar.

-Cinco minutos más – el dragón fastidiado le llego a morder el dedo a Jack – Auch – salto de golpe – ya ya, desperté ¿Feliz? – se estiro un poco – es muy temprano, un dragón madrugador lo que me faltaba – rio a lo bajo mientras se agachaba quedando a la altura del dragonsito – bueno ¿Qué hare contigo? No te puedo llevar conmigo a todas partes y tu madre esta… bueno olvídalo tengo que hallar una forma de protegerte, no te puedo dejar en esta isla solo, si te encuentran esos salvajes… ni yo quiero pensar en eso – el dragón lo veía sin entender una palabra – hmmm hablando con un dragón que no entiende ni un poco de lo que estás hablando… hasta este punto has llegado Jack – el dragón se alejó de él y se dirigió al lago que en ese momento no estaba congelado mirando los peces - ¿Qué tienes? – Jack se acercó y extendió la mano a Chimuelo y este le mordió el dedo pulgar – AAAY ok tienes hambre y si no te alimento pronto, me quedare sin dedos. No tengo otra opción, escúchame te quedas aquí y yo no tardo en venir – hizo señas a ver si así lo entendía – Esto va hacer difícil

Salio del claro en dirección a la aldea, como era posible que nadie lo viera y era verdad se paseaba como si nada, pero lo raro es que no había nadie y a esas horas en la mañana debería haber uno que otro vikingo trabajando en… lo que sea, entonces encontró lo que andaban buscando un cesto de comida puro pescado – _perfecto_ – pensó Jack, antes de tomar la comida vio un vikingo paseándose por la aldea se veía algo deprimido, el curioso espíritu se acercó a él, alto, imponente, barba larga roja. Quien más que Etoico.

-Lo siento mucho, lo siento por no haber podido protegerte – Jack se asustó, un vikingo llorando… al parecer si tienen corazón.

Jack le quito importancia de lo que sea que estuviera pasando y se llevó el cesto de comida llegando al claro se encontró con un pequeño dragón inquieto, el cuanto el peli-blanco aterrizo y saco la comida del cesto el pequeño dragón empezó a comerlo.

-para no tener dientes comes rápido, si tenias hambre – Chimuelo se acerco a Jack con un pez – ah no, yo no como pez crudo una vez en Japón lo comí pero así no – el pequeño dragón lo vio furioso, el peli-blanco bufo – Bien, solo una mordida – y asi solo le dio una mordida y se lo tuvo que tragar fingió gustarle para después de que el dragon se volteara escupiera lo que guardaba en su boca y pusiera una cara de asco.

Después de comer, Jack dibujaba en los pocos árboles que habia cualquiera figura que se le ocurria, el dragón lo veía con aire curioso, este sonrio y dibujo un pequeño dragon igualito a él.

-¿Te gusta? – Jack sonreía mientras Chimuelo se lo quedaba viendo – hmmm te mostrare algo – asi Jack soplo aire frio en sus manos provocando que apareciera nieve, una pequeña bola de nieve que luego le lanzo a Chimuelo, Jack se moria de la risa mientras el pobre dragón se sacudia quitándose la nieve – Que gracioso te ves – el pequeño dragon se lo quedo viendo y le lanzo una pequeña volando de fuego pasando por sus cabellos – AAAAA no hagas eso de nuevo – por poco y se le quema la punta de los cabellos – eres un dragon muy lindo – dijo entre risas y luego suspiro sentándose en el suelo junto a él – en verdad ¿Cómo hare para protegerte?

Los días fueron pasando, había pasado ya alrededor de un mes, Jack le enseñaba trucos nuevos con respecto a sus poderes de invierno, intento enseñarle a volar, aun se le dificultaba pero el dragón por su cuenta aprendió a subir árboles y colgarse con la cola en una de las ramas casi parecía un murciélago, lo que le daba risa a Jack, jugaban todo los días, a veces Jack lo cargaba en sus hombros y lo llevaba a dar un pase entre las nubes, en poco tiempo el peli-blanco y el pequeño dragón se volvieron muy buenos amigos, y justo un día el pequeño Chimuelo logro volar claro no largas distancias pero por lo menos ya podía volar alto, con esas enormes alas no se le era difícil pero aun necesitaba mucha práctica.

-si sigues así, algún día podrás volar tan rápido que capaz y hasta me ganes en una carrera – el dragón gimió y se recostó a lado de Jack – será una promesa ¿Bien?

Todo parecía tan hermoso, era una amistad muy singular, claro todo lo bueno tiene que tener sus contratiempos, un mes después las cosas se complicaron, Jack tenía que irse a otros lugares y debía dejar al dragón solo un largo tiempo, pero no quería que eso pasara, tenía que hallar la solución lo más rápido que pudiera y ahí todo se complicó. Jack pensó que podría haber más dragones como él en alguna parte así que se fue a investigar se fue a la isla donde se encontraba los dragones dejando una mañana solo al pequeño Chimuelo. Se habia despertado y no encontraba al peli-blanco por ningún lado. Vio la grieta que hace tiempo Jack había sellado con hielo, para que el dragon no escapara, pero el hielo por algún motivo se habia derretido, quizás por los rayos del sol, era la mañana más caliente del año, avanzo con pasos dudosos nunca habia estado afuera solo siempre estaba con Jack pero no quería estar solito en ese gran lugar.

Mientras lejos de ese lugar Jack se encontraba en la isla dragón, rodeándola buscando y buscando alguna señal de vida de algún dragon parecido a Chimuelo claro que fue misión imposible hasta que antes de marcharse escucho un sonido que habia escuchado hace mucho, cuando se encontró con la madre de… salió como flecha directo al blanco efectivamente ahí estaba alado de una cueva peleando con un Pesadilla monstruosa, paso tan rápido pero el furia nocturna en un dos por tres derroto al otro y parecía como si eso no fuera nada. Jack sonrió y se acercó al dragón pensando en ¿Cómo lo llevaría con el pequeño dragón?

Mientras con el pequeño Chimuelo, este se estaba acercando más y más a la aldea, una mujer grito a lo alto "¡Dragón, un Dragón!" alertado a los vikingos salieron tres persiguiendo al pequeño el cual corría asustado, se trepo a un árbol antes de que lo alcanzaran lo cual funciono por unos instante pero uno de ellos logro verlo entre las ramas.

Jack regreso al claro, feliz llamando a todo pulmón al dragoncito para decirle las buenas noticias pero no estaba, Jack vio la grieta y su sonrisa se borró, se salio volando con ayuda del viento fue aun mas rápido su amigo estaba en peligro lo presentía, llego a verlo estaba encima de un árbol y luego vio a los vikingos, de repente algo ardió en él, tenía una furia que jamás había experimentado solo con recordar lo que paso la noche que murió la madre del pequeño Chimuelo –_ No pasara otra vez, no lo permitiré_ – pensaba el joven espíritu, despertó de sus pensamientos cuando vio que el árbol se caía junto con su amigo el cual era ahora amenazado por tres grandes vikingos. Jack aterrizo, su pequeño amigo al verlo corrió hacia él, el peliblanco le acaricio la cabeza y lo coloco detrás de él, los vikingos no sabían que le había dado al dragón pero no les dio importancia corrieron a gritos empuñando sus armas Jack solo les apunto con su cayado y los congelo al instante.

-Vamos, te llevare a casa. Tienen suerte que yo tenga compasión con ustedes, el hielo se descongelara en una hora, para entonces ya nos habremos ido amigo – asi Jack cargo a su amigo y salio volando a los cielos, Chimuelo veía con aire curioso a Jack ¿A dónde lo llevaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan callado? El joven espíritu solo le daba una sonrisa triste, al fin llegaron a la isla dragón justo frente a la cueva donde se encontraba el Furia nocturna adulto – Este será tu nuevo hogar amigo – dejo al pequeño dragon en el suelo, de la cueva salía el furia nocturna viendo amenazante a Jack pero cuando vio al pequeño su mirada cambio a una mas juguetona pero confusa.

El pequeño camino con pasos lentos hacia el otro dragón viéndolo curioso, el otro solo se quedaba quieto mientras el pequeño se acercaba cuando estaban frente a frente, el dragon adulto acerco su cabeza al pequeño y lo acaricio con ella, una escena tan adorable, el pequeño no tardo en tomarle confianza. Jack veía la escena algo triste porque esa era la despedida planeaba marcharse cuando algo jalo de su pantalón.

-Me tengo que ir amigo – se arrodillo, para hablar con el pequeño – estarás bien, él te cuidara – el pequeño Chimuelo no quería que se fuera y el otro dragón solo se acercó e inclino la cabeza como diciéndole "gracias" y aun no entendía ¿Por qué? – mira vendré a visitarte cuando termine y jugaremos juntos, él será mejor maestro para vuelo que yo y asi podremos volar a grandes distancias juntos ¿Qué te parece? – dijo con ánimo lo que logro el objetivo de animar al pequeño dragón – bien te veré ¿bien? Tal vez cada mes ¿te parece? – el dragoncito se lo quedo viendo pero al final lo soltó, creo que le entendió.

Pasaron mes tras mes y como prometió Jack lo visitaba, el dragón adulto le agarro tanta confianza que lo permitió montarse en él una vez, ya había pasado un año, Jack iba como siempre a la isla dragon a visitar al dragoncito el cual ya no era tan pequeño pero igual aun no era tan grande… al llegar a su visita mensual… recorrió toda la isla… no estaban… y encontró un barco vikingo, los busco con desesperación por toda la isla entonces fue al mar y a lo lejos en un pequeño bote estaba el dragón adulto fue directo a él, estaba dormido… no, no lo estaba, él estaba… muerto. Jack dejo escapar sus lágrimas no era posible, eso no podría ser cierto si él estaba muerto su amigo… paso meses, años buscando a su amigo pero nunca lo encontró, llego a darse por vencido pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza a su amigo, sus ojos, sus travesuras, la primera vez que lo encontró… al final nunca lo encontró incluso visitaba la isla donde lo encontró pero nada… le pidió ayuda a Celeste pero ella le había dicho que no encontraba rastros de él, no lo sentía en ninguna parte, al final se dio por vencido pero jamás se olvidó de su primer gran amigo.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui y no me han respondido que si Chimuelo fuera humano seria mejor yaoi o hetero tienen que responderme ya igual esta decidido pero quiero sus respuestas.

LaRoja09

**Yo:** Que comes que no adivinas, chama tampoco puedo ser tan obvia

**Yume:** ni siquiera estas cerca

**Mika:** para nada

**Yo:** mira solo digan Hetero o Yaoi y luego cuando la serie este terminando cierro las votaciones y con eso me ayudara mas si no tengo respuestas pues... atraso mas las cosas

Zuu-ChanSalyatore

**Yo:** gracias, es verdad casi no hay de esta pareja pienso hacer otro fic pero aun estoy pensando los detalles luego doy aviso XD

**Yume:** ni siquiera has terminado este y ya estas pensando en otro

**Mika:** tipica escritora

**Yo:** pero si lo voy a terminar TToTT tengan me un poco de esperanza

TheMysteriousDraginGirl

**Yo:** ya se me hacia raro que no viera un comentario tuyo, que son los que mas me hacen reir y animan para hacer mas rapido el capitulo.

**Yume:** Te fuiste de viaje y ni me llevaste mala! yo aqui sufriendo con estas dos

**Mika:** Como?

**Yume:** que te quiero :D

**Yo:** y perdon que si te estoy matando de todos modos ya las preguntas se estan respondiendo y para el proximo episodio se van a reir mucho creo... es mi opinion XD le dire esto antes de irme... Celeste oculta otro secreto y es...

**Yume:** se nos acabo el tiempo, hasta la próxima no se les olvide comentar y dar su opinión y sugerencias este fue otro capitulo de Victims of Love

**Yo:** ESO LO DIGO YO!


	13. Chapter 13: Varias Versiones

HELLO WORLD! Sorry, pero advertí que como había empezado clases no iba a publicar cada semana dos o un capitulo y ademas Mika me andaba fastidiando diciendo que primero las clases y después este fci y de paso tengo otro en mente que quiero escribir pero no he podido.

**Mika:** lo siento pero no puedes hasta que completes las tareas hoy te deje porque la terminaste pero ya sabes ademas tu lectores te deberan entender

**Yume:** ¬¬ sabes una hizo un comentario de suicidio

**Mika:** pues lo siento pero mi niña tiene muchos deberes

**Yume:** Que eres su mamá?

**Mika:** tiene que ser responsable, ademas lo esta subiendo no? ella dijo que no se pasaría de dos semanas, ademas no han comentado mucho

**Yume:** y desde cuando eso te molesta, eso me debería molestar a mi pero no, en fin ya me canse de discutir esto contigo

**Mika:** Yo igual

**Yo:** bueno pues, Ya ahora otro capitulo de Victim of Love en verdad lo siento por tardarme tanto

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Varias versiones**

-A ver si entendí, conociste a Chimuelo en este lugar, luego se hicieron amigos, encontraste a otro Furia nocturna para que cuidase de él y después no lo encontraste y supusiste que unos vikingos lo habían matado como lo hicieron con el Furia nocturna adulto – resumió Hipo mirando a Jack y luego a Chimuelo

-Algo así – contesto Jack – pero es verdad que no lo encontraba ni siquiera Celeste pudo localizarlo – la señalo y estaba con Chimuelo viéndolo directamente a los ojos y acariciando su cabeza – Oye ¿Qué haces?

-Busco una respuesta – respondió sin dejar de ver a Chimuelo luego se apartó – como siempre hay otra versión de la historia, Chimuelo cree que tú nunca lo buscaste es más piensa que tú te olvidaste de él, porque ya no lo buscaste mas

-Eso es mentira y lo sabes – se defendió – en verdad trate de buscarte pero nunca te encontré – se acercó a Chimuelo – le pedí ayuda a Celeste pero ni ella podía localizarte

-Eso es cierto, pero jamás dije que estaba muerto – dijo la peli-plata – recuerdo hace 15 años que te dije que no lo encontraba no que estaba muerto, si lo estuviera sentiría su espíritu irse de este mundo lo cual no paso, es más fácil encontrar el alma de una persona o animal o criatura que el cuerpo, por eso se me hace fácil encontrar a las personas que están muy pero muy lejos de mí, pero eso me extraño mucho porque ni sentía el alma ni el cuerpo

-Aun no entiendo, si él no estaba muerto ni nada ¿Por qué no lo encontrabas? – pregunto Hipo

-Sinceramente pienso que esto es cada vez más extraños – se acercó Astrid

-Eso es lo que estoy tratando de conversar con Chimuelo, su historia – comenzó a decir Celeste – hay algo que no entiendo pero luego investigo

-Y bueno ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Jack

-Fue una mañana, la última mañana que pasaría con su padre – empezó a contar la historia

**Hace 15 años...**

Chimuelo despertó como siempre a penas salían unos cuantos rayos del sol, salió afuera de la cueva y ahí se encontraba su padre viendo el cielo, se acercó un poco adormilado, el mayor lo vio ya junto a él, su padre abrió más los ojos y vio a orilla de la playa Chimuelo sintió igual algo que estaba mal, fijo mas su mirada a donde su padre veía y en la playa se formaba una silueta de un barco vikingo, los extraños pisaron tierra.

El padre de Chimuelo retrocedió junto con él, escondiéndose en la oscura cueva, coloco su ala sobre el pequeño dragón, fuera, buscando como perros su hueso los vikingos buscaban algo y se encontraron con un Cremallerus frente a la cueva a penas lo vieron lo atacaron sin piedad hasta lograr encadenarlo, lo amordazaron y uno de ellos dijo "llévenlo al barco, será un trofeo para mi pared" riendo a grave voz, Chimuelo se escondió mas en el ala de su padre y este trataba de retroceder más hasta que toco la pared de la cueva, no tenía salida.

-Oigan encontré una cueva tal vez haya un dragón aquí dormido – dijo uno de los vikingos

El hombre iba a entrar, su padre sin más opción salió a gran velocidad derribando al vikingo rugiéndole, había dos, no tres, 5 vikingos contra él lo que no era gran cosa, pero le tendieron una trampa y uno de ellos le lanzo una red hecha de acero, aún seguía luchando, pero dejo de hacerlo por alguna razón, uno de los vikingos se asomó a la cueva y luego vio al furia nocturna que tenia en la red, iba a entrar pero en cuanto dio un paso dentro de la cueva el padre de Chimuelo enloqueció completamente tratando de soltarse hizo que su cuerpo se encendiera en llamas azules y empezó a lanzar rayos a todos lados, dándole a los vikingos que lo rodeaban.

El vikingo se acercó más y más hasta que hayo a Chimuelo lo sujeto del cuello con sus enormes manos mientras este traba de soltarse, escucho el alboroto de afuera salió junto con Chimuelo, al salir el furia nocturna fijo su mirada en el vikingo para luego ver a Chimuelo el cual le mordió la mano al vikingo y esté tratando de quitárselo le pego contra la pared dejándolo atontado, el padre de Chimuelo reacciono con furia acercándose con velocidad pero el vikingo reacciono antes y coloco su pie sobre Chimuelo dándole entender al furia nocturna que si daba un paso más el pequeño se iría de este mundo. Así fue como los dos fueron tomaron como prisioneros en el barco, encerrados en cárceles junto con otros dragones. Ya fuera de la isla lo suficientemente lejos, Chimuelo despertó estaba junto a su padre quien traía un bozal y amarrado con cadenas, Chimuelo trato de soltarlo pero fue un esfuerzo inútil, su padre "quédate tranquilo, nada te pasara" le dijo, el pequeño solo lo vio triste y se recostó junto a él.

Algo paso después, se escuchaba a los vikingos gritar, un alboroto se formó arriba, luego se escuchó una explosión, algo se deslizaba entre los barrotes de arriba un humo verde los dragones retrocedían y el humo se acercaba se envolvió en una pequeña bola y luego exploto rodeando a todos cuando la neblina verde se dispersó las cadenas que sostenían a los dragones se habían derretido, el caos se vio por todos lados del barco los dragones salieron y los vikingos empezaron a defenderse. El padre de Chimuelo salió junto con el ya todos los dragones se habían ido, antes de que el saliera volando uno de los vikingo lo agarro y lo lanzo al piso el padre al verlo se regresó y empezó a atacar. Las cosas pasaron muy rápido, Chimuelo aún estaba aturdido caminaba tambaleándose y por una abertura cayo directo al mar, el padre de Chimuelo se olvidó del vikingo y fue a salvar a Chimuelo.

El pequeño furia nocturna lo último que vio fue a su padre tratando de alcanzarlo y luego todo se volvió oscuro y rojo…

Cuando despertó estaba en una tabla, el barco estaba completamente destruido no sabía ¿Cómo? Pero no le importaba a su lado cubriéndolo con el ala inmóvil estaba su padre, muerto… trato de despertarlo creyendo que estaba solo durmiendo pero no era así grito en agonía, no podía quedarse ahí, pero no podía dejar a su padre así que decidió salir a buscar a la única persona que podía ayudarlo, tal vez, Jack. Luego de volar por una hora se encontró con una isla, aterrizo cerca de la playa y se aventuró dentro del espeso bosque. Mas adentro después de pasar por un oscuro bosque llego a un prado donde diviso a un hombre, no le pareció malo por alguna razón solo se acercó el hombre lo vio y se acercó igual extendiendo su mano Chimuelo lo acepto.

-debes haber sufrido mucho pequeño – comenzó a decir aquel sujeto tan raro – descuida aquí estarás a salvo – Chimuelo no le entendía – veo lo que has sufrido, te quedaras aquí – Chimuelo negó con la cabeza y a punto de salir volando – "Si lo haces el sacrificio de tu padre abra sido en vano" – hablo con él a través del pensamiento – "tienes que quedarte" – Chimuelo se regresó, por alguna razón tenía que confiar en él – tranquilo no será para siempre solo hasta que estés listo, veo tu futuro y es realmente algo fantástico, podrás hacer cosas que ningún dragón hará jamás, solo tienes que esperar – le acaricio la cabeza – no estés triste, tu padre estará bien, está en un mejor lugar

Así pasaron los días, semanas, meses, años, Chimuelo obedeció y se quedó en esa isla no tenía permitido salir aunque trato varias veces pero siempre era sorprendido por aquel sujeto, espero alguna señal de que Jack lo estaba buscando pero nunca lo vio, así que pensó que se había olvidado de él, pero nunca perdió la esperanza, siempre viendo el cielo de invierno con la esperanza de ver una silueta de un joven de cabellos blanco surcar las nubes con un cayado de madera pero jamás lo vio.

**Actual…**

-Chimuelo fue entrenado por ese sujeto y luego después de años un día simplemente lo dejo ir, fue una noche, la noche que cayó de los cielos gracias a alguien, fue el día en que te conoció Hipo – término de contar Celeste

-Pero ¿Dónde estaba esa isla? – Pregunto Jack con aire impaciente – en serio que vi en todos los lugares no lo encontré en ningún lado

-Yo tampoco lo sé, ni siquiera puedo ver en los recuerdos de Chimuelo bien a esa persona que lo cuido, además no hay lugar en el mundo que no pueda encontrar a alguien excepto… - se calló de repente – no olvídenlo no tengo ni idea, pero esto también lo tendré que averiguar – asi que el mismo día que Chimuelo fue liberado de la isla fue el mismo día que se encontró con Hipo, como digo siempre las casualidades no existen, todo pasa por algo, al igual que el encuentro de Jack con Hipo, jajajajajaj esto cada vez se pone mejor.

-Piensas que por algo tenía que pasar – dijo Hipo – todo eso me parecía muy extraño, Chimuelo conoce a Jack y se encontraron en este lugar al igual que yo con él hace dos años

-Tal vez asi tenia que pasar todo – Celeste cruzo los brazos y miro el cielo por un momento – el destino es algo tan raro y el futuro un lugar desconocido

-Espera, pero si ese lugar no se podía hallar, yo no tengo la culpa de nada – dijo Jack en defensa de la mirada penetrante de Chimuelo

-El opina lo contrario – Celeste hablo por Chimuelo – dice que si es verdad en estos dos años no lo detectaron

-Pues Celeste no me dijo nada – Jack señalo a Celeste

-En mi defensa la culpa la tiene Jack por no querer venir a Berk, además ya esa investigación se me fue de las manos cuando Jack me dijo que dejara de intentarlo

-Escucha, 15 años tratando de encontrarte, por mi cuenta pero no iba a volver a un lugar que odio

-Osea que odiabas a Berk antes – Astrid intervino – básicamente al negarte a venir no pudiste encontrar a Chimuelo

-Pero claro iba a buscar a un dragón en donde los matan o los encierran – discutió Jack

-Por eso y si Chimuelo intentaba buscarte en el lugar donde empezó todo – dijo Hipo y Chimuelo se le colo a lado

-Bueno ya ok, si, lo sé – suspiro y se acercó a Chimuelo viéndolo con ojos tristes – Me perdonas, en verdad lo siento no sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado – acerco su mano a la cabeza de Chimuelo y le acaricio – por favor – lo vio con ojos suplicantes, Chimuelo solo lo veía y después dejo que Jack le acariciara la cabeza – Gracias amigo

-¿Celeste estas bien? – pregunto Hipo viendo a Celeste con ojos llorosos

-no es nada me entro un copo de nieve en el ojo – aparto las gotas de los ojos – Ah Jack le dijiste a Chimuelo que ahora eres novio de Hipo – al escuchar eso Chimuelo se apartó de Jack y se acercó a Hipo se mantuvo frente a el y miro a Jack como queriendo atacarlo – No sabía que tu dragón es… ahhhh

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Hipo tratando de hacerse a un lado pero le resultó imposible por Chimuelo

-Dice "no quiero que le hagas daño, si quieres estar con Hipo tienes que prometerme que no le harás daño y no lo dejaras" Wooo que dragón de lo más sobre protector, ah y pregunta a Hipo "¿Qué le viste?"

-¿Es en serio Chimuelo? – dijo Jack soltando un suspiro cansado – Si prometo jamás dejarlo o hacerle daño

-Chimuelo esto es ridículo ¿Qué eres mi mamá? – se quejó Hipo y este le lanzo una mirada de "este quieto" - no puede ser

-Descuida Chimuelo, jamás permitiré que Hipo salga lastimado por mi culpa – siguió Jack

-Y si es asi, te doy permiso para que le quemes el cabello – salió Celeste de metida

-Sabes no me ayudas

-Lo sé – sonrió Celeste burlona – Chimuelo dice: "Volveré a confiar en ti Jack, pero es en serio tienes que proteger a Hipo"

-Si – sonrió viendo a Hipo – Lo prometo, no sé qué haría si algo le pasara a Hipo, jamás permitiré que algo le pase

-Ay que liiiindoooo – Celeste sonreía como fanática enamorada – cof cof cof aja Chimuelo dice: "Eso espero" hmmm Hipo tienes suerte de tener a este dragón, es tan fiel

-Sí y muy sobre protector – acaricio a Chimuelo

-Bueno ahora que todo se solucionó…

-¡YA ME ACORDE! – grito Astrid de repente captando la mirada de todos e interrumpiendo el momento

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Hipo sorprendido

-Tu hace 10 años viniste a Berk – se dirigió a Celeste – claro fuiste tú quien nos contó la historia de Jack Frost y de otros personajes hmmm cuales mas… Ya El hada de los dientes, el conejo de Pascua alguien un hada llamada Sadman y un gigante llamado Santa Claus

-¿Cómo te acuerdas de todo eso? – Hipo se la quedo viendo algo extrañado

-Hipo ¿no te acuerdas de ella? – esta al decirlo Hipo trato de hacer memoria hasta encontrar un recuerdo de ella

-Es cierto, fuiste tú quien nos contó esas historias

-Celeste explícate – Jack cruzo los brazos y dirigio una mirada a Celeste

-Sí, acertaron estuve aquí hace 10 años tienen buena memoria, Berk es una de las aldeas que tienen muchas historia de Dioses y ese tipo de cosas y como dije antes como hay versiones diferentes de mí y del Hombre de la Luna claro que hay versiones diferentes de ustedes, por ejemplo Jack aquí tu eres una chica, la Diosa Skaði

-¿Qué? – se sorprendió

-A decir verdad, es cierto, es más como ella contaba esa historia creíamos que eras el novio de ella pero al parecer no – explico Hipo

-Y aquí es una versión, si decimos cuantas son pues duramos dos días, pero en fin asi son las cosas

-Ósea que los dioses no existen – dijo Astrid confundida

-No, claro que si existen – dijo la peli-plata sonriendo nerviosa

-Pero Cele… - Jack fue callado por ella

-Mira no hace falta decirle todo todavía ¿entiendes? – Le susurro, Jack asistió y los otros los veían raro, se alejó de Jack y prosiguió – Claro que deben entender que hay muchas versiones de nosotros que descubrirán más adelante pero no ahora.

-Oye Celeste se me olvida tu no deberías estar con Conejo ¿Te dejo venir? – al mencionarlo a la peli-plata se estremeció

-Claro que si me dejo – Jack la vio con cara de no creerle – bueno ok no, pero le deje una nota no creo que se enoje no me he ido por tanto tiempo, además no creo que se haya dado cuenta de que…

Como si lo hubieran invocado por medio de un hechizo, del suelo atrás de Celeste se abrió un hueco en la tierra y del salió un gigante conejo gris.

-Decías – Jack tenía una media sonrisa

-Ese es… - Astrid se quedó igual que Hipo viendo al conejo gigante que estaba frente a ellos

-El conejo de Pascual – termino Hipo en decir

-Hola Conejo ¿Cómo has estado? – Jack se veía muy divertido apoyándose de su cayado

-Tío Conejo te ves bien – la mirada de conejo hacia Celeste era severa

-Estas en serios problemas jovencita – dijo al fin – salir de la madriguera sin permiso es algo que no puedes hacer

-Deje una nota – retrocedió un poco con una sonrisa nerviosa

-"Tio conejo me iré un momento ya regreso" – con la nota en la mano repitiendo las palabras – no me dice a donde, recuerda que no puedes estar sin la supervisión de un guardián

-etto Jack está aquí, él es un guardián – Conejo se apretó el puente de la nariz entre los ojos

-Un guardián responsable

-Oye ¿Qué quieres decir Canguro? – Jack se acercó desafiante a Conejo

-Escúchame compañero seamos claros tú no eres lo que se dice un guardián responsable y deja de decirme Canguro, copo de nieve

-Conejo sobre alimentado – Jack se acercó más hasta quedar frente a Conejo

-Cubo de hielo – respondió Conejo

-Colita de algodón

-Congelador

Mientras que ellos seguían los tres se quedaban viendo la discusión.

-¿Se caen mal? – pregunto Hipo

-Para nada, así se dicen que se quieren – respondió Celeste entretenida con la discusión

-El caso es que el Hombre de la Luna solo nos dijo a nosotros por algo no convoco a Jack – Conejo se veía cansado

-Ja no es sorpresa, pero es verdad Celeste – dijo Jack para sorpresa de Celeste

-Ya van estás de acuerdo con Conejo – no se podía creer lo que había escuchado

-hasta Meme lo dice, pero aun no comprendo ¿Por qué mandan a vigilar a Celeste? Tiene más años que la mayoría

-unos 1321 años para ser exactos – dijo Celeste para luego inflar los cachetes en protesta – no es justo no hice nada malo

-Yo no sé porque quiere que te estemos vigilando pero si él lo dice por algo será y… ¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunto Conejo notando a los dos chicos que se encontraban de espectadores

-Ahhh te los presento ella es Astrid es mi nueva mejor amiga – la abrazo y ella solo sonrió – y él es Hipo mi cuñado

-Tu ¿Qué? – Sin entender Conejo ladeo la cabeza mirando a Hipo luego miro a Celeste y su mirada por alguna razón aterrizo a Jack – Espera no me digas que…

-Así es, él es el novio de Jack – dijo de lo más feliz e Hipo y Jack le lanzaron una mirada furiosa - ¿Qué?

-¿Es en serio? – le pregunto a Jack – esto es increíble

-Si, sé que suena raro pero es verdad Hipo es mi novio y si no lo aceptas me da igual me importa poco esa ley de que un inmortal no puede estar con un mortal y más si estas encontrar de la relaciones de hombre por hombre y…

-¿Qué? No eso no me importa, me da igual lo que hagas con tu vida, claro tendremos que discutir luego este asunto pero solo tengo una cosa que preguntar –Dijo sorprendiendo a Jack y luego Conejo miro a Hipo – Ey tu ehh Hipo ¿no? – dijo en voz severa se acercó a saltos al oji-verde

-Ehh si – Hipo no le asusto la presencia del conejo pero si le intimidaba la forma en como lo veía

-¿Qué le viste a Jack? Digo estas seguro de pasar tu vida con ese copo de nieve – al decirlo Celeste soltó una carcajada y Astrid no aguantaba la risa

-A por la Luna ¿es en serio? – se quejo Jack

-Digo podrá parecer atractivo y simpático pero no lo conoces como yo, es fastidioso, irritante, es in inmaduro y eso que no sabes ni la mitad que yo se

-Conejo – Jack se encontraba con mala cara

-Ya solo es broma, ves es un gruñón – Dijo conejo sonriendo

-Mira quien lo dice – empezaron a reírse y por un instante a conejo se le olvido porque él estaba ahí

-Bueno a lo que vine – Celeste retrocedió, no se había salvado del todo

-Vamos Conejo dejemos esto de un lado siiiii – suplico con sus ojos y una sonrisa de niña inocente

-No, además hoy tenías que ir al polo, Norte necesita hablar contigo – en cuanto dijo eso ella negó con la cabeza

-Ah no eso sí que no, por favor te ayudare con la pascua todos los años

-Ya lo haces – dijo Conejo rodando los ojos

-a cierto, vamos Conejo no me hagas esto y… - Celeste sintió algo abultado detrás de ella, peludo abultado no era bueno – Ay no – No eran nada mas ni nada menos que Yetis, quienes tenían una mirada desafiante – Hola Sam, Carl te ves muy bien

-Ja de esta no se salva – decía Jack gracioso observando todo

-¿No la vas a ayudar? – pregunto Astrid viendo a los Yetis con impresión

-No, estará bien – dijo restándole importancia

-¿Qué son? – pregunto Hipo asombrado con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

-Son Yetis ayudantes de Norte – respondió Jack – Espera Conejo ¿en verdad es necesario que vengan los Yetis?

-Bueno, no lo sé compañero – estaba cruzado de brazos y se encogió de hombros a la pregunta de Jack, tampoco lucia tan seguro – Fue idea de Norte

-Ahhh esto ¿A que me recuerda?

Mientras que hablaban Celeste trato de huir pero un Yeti apareció detrás suyo y la agarro para luego meterla en un saco grande rojo, la lanzaron hacia un portal y luego se fueron ellos sin mas que hacer. Los demás solo se quedaron viendo la escena.

-¿Qué le harán? – pregunto Hipo

-Nada, creo pero esto lo suelen hacer cuando se requiere la fuerza aunque ¿de verdad era necesario? – decía Jack viendo a Conejo

-Ya no se puede hacer nada, ahora tengo que ir al polo y tu vienes conmigo también – Conejo golpeo dos veces el suelo y abrió un hueco bastante grande

-¿Por?

-Es una reunión de Guardianes y si se te olvido tu eres uno – explico con un tono cansado

-Ok iré, pero ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – Se acercó a Hipo - ¿Pueden venir conmigo? – lo abrazo por la espalda recostando su cabeza en su hombro

-¿Y el dragón ira también? – Conejo no se veía confiado con respecto al dragón

-Claro ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo? Descuida no hace nada verdad Chimuelo – al decirlo Chimuelo alzo la mirada a Conejo y lo vio con esos ojos penetrantes

-No le tengo miedo a una lagartija supe desarrollada – gran error en decirlo de inmediato Chimuelo se molestó pero Hipo logro calmarlo – De acuerdo pero ellos son tu responsabilidad

-Claro – Jack sonrió triunfante

-Jack ¿esto es seguro? – Hipo no estaba confiado

-Descuida, son como un tobogán de hielo no pasa nada, confía en mi ¿sí? – le tomo la mano a Hipo y le sonrió tan cálida mente que Hipo no se dio cuenta cuando Conejo dijo

-Sujétense fuerte – un holló se abrió debajo de ellos y cayeron por el soltando un grito de la impresión, Conejo rodo los ojos y sonrió antes de bajar igual, cerrando el holló dejando un tulipán

* * *

Otro capitulo mas de Victims of love espero que lo hayan disfrutado

TheMysteriousDragonGirl

**Yo:** EEES JACKMAN XD la idea la saque de una amiga XD pero no se

**Yume:** ohhh que original... oye por cierto no es mi culpa si se nos acabo el tiempo que puedo hacer

**Mika:** ademas el misterio es lo que hace este fic tan bueno, si lo pusiéramos todo predecible pues seria aburrido y ahora es que falta de misterios, aqui en este capitulo pusimos un misterio mas XD

**Yo:** Siiii ya veras que mas adelante se termina todo el misterio

**Yume:** yo diria que como en el capitulo 30 o 37

**Yo:** tu si eres mala, no destroces la ilusion

**Yume:** para eso estoy :D al igual que el papa

**Yo:** siii pero la valio la espera, ademas la peli debió estar buena, ademas tranquila que Yume esta delicada por que le deceaste mal

**Yume:** claro que no, no soy como doña amargada yo me tomo las cosas relax

**Mika:** Como me llamaste? ¬¬

**Yume:** Doña Bella :D

Karlis maniaca

**Yo:** Noooo miera ya subí el capitulo please si lo hace me quedare con una lectora menos y en verdad que valoro a cada uno de mis lectores aunque se que son poquitos pero igual mira tratare de subir lo mas rápido posible

**Mika:** si terminas la tarea

**Yume:** Mistuki tengo un plan (me susurra) tengo aun polvo de dormir solo le echamos un poco y podras hacer la conti tranquila

**Yo:** hecho (estrechan sus manos)

**Mika:** de que están hablando?

**Yo y Yume:** de nada :D

Ok aquí otro capitulo de Victims of love ¿Que pasara con Celeste? ¿Los demas aceptaran la relacion de Jack y Hipo? ¿Por que no pudieron hallar la isla en donde estaba Chimuelo? ¿Cuando las cosas parecerán mas claras? y la pregunta mas importante creo ¿Cuando publicare el nuevo capitulo? todo se sabra cuando llegue el momento XD Hasta la próxima


	14. Chapter 14: La Discusión del pasado

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY en serio lo siento por no subir un capitulo el sabado, pero no les quiero aburrir hablando de mi vida y de lo baja de animos que estuve todo el fin de semana asi que solo pondré este LARGOOOOOOO capitulo si creo que es el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora pero ñe mejor asi ya que posiblemente no suba por mucho tiempo... nha mentira... creo.

**Yume:** Cállate! asustas a los lectores

**Yo:** Ups lo siento

**Mika:** pos deben comprenderte tu también tienes problemas al igual que ellos.

**Yo:** si pero aun asi no tengo escusa yo prometí algo y no lo cumpli TT-TT aceptare que me regañen

**Yume:** dramática... en fin perdonen a nuestra irresponsable escritora que de verdad tuvo un pésimo fin de semana

**Mika:** yes, pero para no entrar en detalles y empezar mejor esto ya que no los queremos aburrir con nuestra vida social asi que Que disfruten este nuevo capitulo de Victims of Love

* * *

**Capítulo 14: La Discusión del pasado**

El viaje en los túnel había sido muy divertido en opinión de Hipo, Jack y Chimuelo, pero para Astrid como todo era nuevo la cosa es que, no es agradable que del suelo salga de la nada un hoyo gigante que parece un tobogán que luego te hace girar en círculos hasta que caes en un lugar desconocido y de paso que salgas disparada hacia arriba, fuera y te atrape un peludo Yeti (aunque a mi parecer eso debió ser divertido). Hipo tuvo mejor suerte, Jack salió primero y en cuanto Hipo salió cayó en los brazos del peli-blanco una bonita escena que casi nadie noto a excepción de Chimuelo quien estaba siendo acosado por los pequeños duendes, muy curiosos tocando a Chimuelo y eso que a él no le gustaba así que salía corriendo pero los duendes lo perseguían, Jack disfrutaba tener a Hipo de esa forma como si él fuera un príncipe que acababa de salvar a su princesa. Hipo rodeaba el cuello de Jack con sus brazos y al verlo su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

-Gra-Gracias – dijo Hipo con timidez tenia a Jack demasiado cerca y sonriéndole de un modo seductor pero tierno, lo que causo que el oji-verde se sonrojara, trato de mirar a otro lado tratando de evitar que Jack notara esa vergonzosa expresión de él pero no le sirvió de nada y con Jack tan cerca era claro que se iba a notar

-Sabes lo lindo que te ves de ese modo – Jack seguía viéndolo de tal forma que si seguía así, el peli-blanco notaria la debilidad que Hipo tiene con ese tipo de mirada, sus ojos sonreían junto con sus labios, sus ojos parecía más brillantes y azules de lo normal, Hipo simplemente no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, solo sonreía de forma tímida – incluso cuando sonríes eres adorables

-Ehhh Jack ¿me podrías soltar? – miro el suelo y luego a Jack

-Ah sí je – sonrió nervioso, lo dejo en el suelo con cuidado, Hipo a un no lo soltaba por el cuello – Hipo También me tienes que soltar – Jack coloco su mano sobre el brazo de Hipo y este retiro sus brazos del cuello de Jack mientras este se lo quedaba viendo con esa mirada que hipnotizaba a Hipo.

-Lo siento – dijo el oji-verde poniendo sus manos detrás de él

-No importa, si pudiera no te soltaría jamás – dijo con una voz dulce mostrando su perfecta sonrisa

-Jack – dijo Hipo casi en un susurro, quedando tan embobado por Jack que no noto cuando se iban acercando más y más y… Chimuelo se puso en medio – ¡Chimuelo!

-Creí que teníamos un trato – Jack no parecía feliz de que le interrumpieran, Chimuelo solo le mando una mirada severa, no es que quisiera pero los duendes ya lo tenían fastidiado – ok ya entendí, iré despacio, no te preocupes Chimuelo – siguió adelante dejando atrás al dragón con su entrenador

-¿Es en serio amigo? – Se quejó Hipo viendo como Chimuelo lo miraba de forma juguetona – Ash no puedo creer esto – el furia nocturna se acercó acariciando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Hipo – solo a mí me tocó un dragón sobreprotector – Chimuelo imito a Hipo en forma de burla – Chimuelo – el dragón hizo como si nada y siguió

-¡Ey bájame! – Astrid se quejaba a unos pocos metros, un seguía con el Yeti, este la bajo y mientras ella se sacudía – Gracias por impedir mi caída – dijo no tan rustica, estaba agradecida pero ver a esas criatura de cerca era muy extraño, en todo caso el Yeti inclino un poco la cabeza y se fue a saber dónde – Hipo ¿alguna idea de donde estamos? – pregunto ya cerca de Hipo

-Bueno no lo se y…

-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SAQUE DE ESTE SACO! – se escuchó los gritos de una chica y al instante apareció frente a ellos un portal, del cual salió un saco rojo cayendo al suelo – ¡AUSH!

Salió del saco, sacudiéndose un poco no tenia buena cara, bueno ¿Quién la tendría si te meten a un saco a la fuerza de improvisto y te lanzan a un portal mágico? Miro a su alrededor y se volvió a donde estaba Jack y los otros, todos estaban ahí y al parecer bien, pero la pregunta era ¿Dónde estaban los guardianes? A los únicos que veía eran a los pequeños duendes haciendo ruido con sus gorritos de campanitas al caminar, verdaderamente adorables pero algo raros.

-Son ¿Duendes? – pregunto Hipo agachándose para verlos más cercas, uno de ellos le ofreció un plato de galletas

-Si fuera tú, no las tomaría – le advirtió Jack

-Sí, son lindos ¿no? Pero no muy listos, al menos que sean los Yetis no aceptes nada que ellos te den – Celeste caminaba en dirección al globo, ese gran objeto en donde se encontraba las luces de cada niño del mundo que creía en los Guardianes – Ok no fue un bonito viaje pero por lo menos llegamos en una sola pieza

-¿Estas bien amiga? – apoyado de un pilar de madera tapado por las sombras Conejo hizo su aparición, había llegado primero que los demás

-Bueno no ha sido uno de mis mejores viajes, pero si estoy bien – dijo mientras se soltaba la trenza que traía dejando suelto su larga melena plateada, caían en cascada hasta su cintura, se apartó algunos mechones que le bloquean la vista y se veía un poco más rebelde

-Celeste es un gusto verte de nuevo – salió agitando sus alas de colibrí Hada - ¿sigues usando hilo dental?

-Como siempre, si no lo hago sé que me regañaras

-Sabes que es por el bien de la salud bucal, así tu sonrisa seguirá tan brillante como las estrellas – Hada siempre con sus cuidados sobre los dientes

-Sí, si ya lo sé

-Jack, es una sorpresa verte ohhh tus dientes siguen tan blancos como la nieve – dijo mientras metía las manos en la boca de Jack

-Egh un plajer verje tajien – a lo poco que se le entendía con las manos de Hada metidas en su boca. En otro lado cierto oji-verde estaba como decirlo… Celoso por ver a Hada tan cerca de Jack y más metiendo mano por donde no debe

-Hada fuera manos – indico Celeste

-Lo siento sabes que no puedo evitarlo – dijo y se alejó un poco y de inmediato a con las haditas que tenía alrededor indicarles ubicaciones de los dientes que estaban debajo de las almohadas

-¡MEME! – Exclamo de felicidad Celeste al ver a Sadman – Hermano please sácame de esta – Sadman negó con la cabeza y ella que estaba de rodillas se desanimo mas suspirando cansada

-"Te lo advertí" – le dijo a través del pensamiento como Celeste suele hacerlo – "Jack"

-Hola Meme, saben no creo que…

-Jack ¿Quiénes son ellos? Wooo es un dragón – decía Hada mientras revoloteaba alrededor de ellos

-Son amigos míos – respondió Jack

-"¿Amigos?" – pregunto con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza

-Ja uno de ellos es más que un amigo – respondió Conejo con su habitual tono sarcástico para estos casos

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que esta chica…? – preguntaba Hada pero fue interrumpida a la mitad

-No es la chica – Celeste con voz cantarina – Hada, Meme, esta chica de aquí es Astrid y este chico es Hipo los dos son vikingos ah y está linda criatura que tengo a mi lado, este hermoso dragón es Chimuelo.

-Wooo ¿Vikingos? – Celeste dejo sorprendida a Hada – ¿son amigos también de Jack?

-Si – respondió ella – verdad que es raro, pero después tiene sentido cuando escuchas la historia completa

-Siii bien – Jack se aclaró la garganta – verán es que… - miro a Hipo por un instante y este le devolvió la mirada, Conejo y Celeste tomaron bien todo eso de que ellos son novios pero lo demás ¿Qué iba dirán? – Bueno es que nosotros somos…

-Ash ustedes me estresan, Hipo y Jack son novios, verdad que es lindo – dijo de adelantada como la otra vez recibiendo de nuevo una mirada asesina de parte de los dos tortolos - ¿Qué?

-¿Ah? – exclamo Hada, eso no se lo esperaba – Jack ¿eso es verdad?

-Si, no llevamos mucho tiempo y de verdad que no esperaba decirles tan rápido, pero gracias a alguien que no puede cerrar la boca – miro a Celeste y ella solo empezó a silbar mientras jugaba con su cabello.

-"Entonces es de el por lo que estaba asi cuando estuvimos con él Celeste" – decía Meme

-Pues sí, hoy recién me entero bueno la verdad ya me lo esperaba pero ¿esto no es lindo?

-A ti todo te parece lindo – decía conejo riendo un poco

-Eso es mentira… hay cosas que no son linda… solo que esto es lindo y ya – empezó de nuevo a jugar con su cabello

-Aja, en fin ¿Ustedes que opinan? – Pregunto Conejo acercándose a los demás – El niño parece agradable

-Bueno estoy muy sorprendida, de verdad que no me lo esperaba hmmmm me parece bien – Hada comenzó a volar mas animada y se acercó a Hipo – A ver – coloco su manos dentro de la boca de Hipo – Wooo para ser vikingo tiene unos dientes hermosos ohhh mira esto dientes, con el tiempo se enderezaran mas y estarán más hermosos que nunca, si de ti me acuerdo eres uno de los chicos que más me ha impresionado con el cuidado bocal y es porque eres vikingo

-ehh gracias – dijo este después de que Hada quitara sus manos de su boca

-Suele hacerlo con todos es normal en ella – le explico Jack

-Y tú… – se dirigió a Astrid

-Ey ¿Qué estás…? – hizo lo mismo que con Hipo

-Igual, los dos tienen una boca saludable claro que tienen que usar más hilo dental pero están bien

-¿Qué hay de ti Meme? – pregunto Conejo, Sadman se encogió de hombros

-"Por mi bien, si Jack es feliz no será tan malo he visto muchas cosas, esto es normal para mi"

-Concuerdo Hermano, es normal después de todo vuelvo a repetir es su vida no la nuestra estaremos ahí para apoyarlos, así que ni se preocupen

-Esto es increíble – Hipo parecía asombrado con todo lo que estaba pasando, Astrid estaba igual solo que en algunos aspectos estaba algo extrañada con todo – Y pensar que siempre me decían que eran solo un mito, sabía que esas historias tenían que ser verdad

-Gracias a mí, no me tienen que agradecer – Celeste hizo una reverencia – aunque se me hizo difícil que algunos de ustedes creyera, todos los de la aldea me tomaron como loca, es bueno que por lo menos con los pequeños haya surtido efecto

-Oigan tengo una pregunta – intervino Hada – Hipo veo que eres un chico lindo, inteligente y agradable pero ¿Qué le viste a Jack?

-"Es verdad" – Sadman con sus figuritas dio a entender lo que pensaba

-Ay vamos, estoy cansado ya el próximo que diga eso juro que… - Jack fue interrumpido por Hipo

-Ey Jack relájate sabes que es broma no tienes que ponerte así – Celeste se acercó por detrás de Jack y coloco sus manos en los hombros del peli-blanco

-Es cierto Jack tienes que calmarte, además creo que es un poco gracioso – decía Hipo colocándose a lado de Jack colocando esa mirada que de alguna forma relaja al peli-blanco cada uno tenia su hechizo con los ojos, lo que era curioso – Oye yo no haría eso si fuera tu – Hipo se dirigió a Hada quien abrió la boca de Chimuelo e examino su interior de repente el dragón saco sus dientes

-Wooo esto es fabuloso dientes retráctiles no había visto algo parecido, veo que este dragón tiene un buen dentista, mira esos colmillos tan bien cuidados, parece que pueden rasgar o morder cualquier cosa – por lo que parecía Chimuelo le agradaba Hada – Ahh que buen chico – le rasco la cabeza y este se dejó parecía en ese momento más un perro que un dragón

-Ja que dragón tan feroz – Hipo sarcástico

-Ciertamente – rieron los dos mientras veían a Chimuelo

-Este lugar es muy grande – dijo Astrid inspeccionando el lugar - ¿Quién esta a cargo?

-Norte – Jack miro en dirección a Astrid, una sombra gigante se aprecia por detrás de ella – Hablando de él

Apareció Norte detrás de Astrid con su postura imponente, su barba blanca al igual que su cabello con pequeñas sombras negro que aún le quedaban y sus cejas igual, en la perspectiva de Astrid al girar y verlo parecía un gigante, no, era más como un titán.

-Es un gusto verlos todos aquí y tener nuevas caras por aquí – dijo con grave voz Norte mientras se acercaba a los demás y su magnífica cara de estar de buen humor todo el tiempo – ¿Amigos tuyos no Jack?

-Si algo así – respondió este rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza algo nervioso.

-El chico es su novio – Celeste en verdad que no se puede callar

-Ohhh en serio y el chico ¿Qué le vio a Jack? – Norte empezó a reír al igual que todos alrededor

-ha ha ha muy gracioso Norte en verdad que es muy gracioso – Jack parecía más que ofendido diciendo aquello de modo sarcástico

-JAJAJajaja Jack tranquilo solo es una broma, es muy divertido – no solo para el, todos disfrutaban del momento pero como toda cosa buena tiene que acabar – Celeste mi gran amiga ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

-Oh perfecto, me encanta que me traigan aquí por medio de un saco como si fuera un regalo de navidad – dijo sarcástica

-Me alegra fue mi idea – dijo con orgullo lo que hizo que Celeste rodara los ojos con una media sonrisa – En fin sabes a lo que hemos venido todos aquí ¿no?

-No, la verdad es que ni idea del porque estoy aquí, tampoco tengo ni la más mínima idea de porque el hombre de la luna los mandara a ustedes a excepción de Jack a vigilarme

-Hombre de la luna dice que tenemos que cuidarte así que no se puede hacer nada – señalo Norte

-Ja ni que tuviera 412 años – protesto – estoy bien miren no he hecho nada malo, además que el Hombre de la Luna ni les ha dicho la razón por la que me tienen que cuidar

-Esperen, Celeste tiene un punto ¿Desde cuándo tienen que cuidarla? – Jack se colocó a lado de Celeste

-Tenemos Jack Tenemos – corrigió Norte – eres un Guardián ¿lo recuerdas? Hombre de la Luna también te mando a cuidarla

-Espera ¿Qué? Pensé que no tenía nada que ver en esto – Jack se sentó en una mesa de trabajo apoyando su cayado en su hombro.

Hipo y Astrid solo se quedaban viendo a donde llegaba esto mientras Chimuelo seguía tratando de quitarse a esos duendes, más persistentes y Chimuelo se los come pero él no sería capaz… aunque con la cara que traía pues la paciencia se le iría muy rápido.

-Pues cambio de opinión – intervino Hada – escuchen esto también me parece raro, cuidar a Celeste no tiene mucho sentido

-Bueno amigo el solo nos dijo que la vigiláramos – empezó a explicar Conejo – Estar pendiente de donde va y que es lo que hace

-Pero eso no es justo, hacen que parezca que a todos lados que vaya sea una cárcel, en serio que se pasa, yo puedo cuidarme sola – se cruzó de brazos y les dio la espalda

-Quizá él crea que no puedes – dijo Conejo

-Y a mí que me importa lo que él piensa – dijo con mala actitud, su mirada parecía más severa

-No es modo de hablar así de tu padre Celeste – dijo Santa con voz pasiva

-Ja es increíble que quiera hacer el papel de padre después de años, nunca me escucha solo habla con ustedes y ya, pero saben que eso no me importa

-sabes que no es cierto Celeste, deja de comportarte de ese modo no sueles hablar asi de tu padre o al menos no hasta ahora – Santa se acercó a ella

-Lo que sea, esta discusión, es mas esta reunión es una pérdida de tiempo – dijo apartándose de Norte, siguió caminando hasta llegar al mundo se inclinó en la barra y miro fijamente las luces luego una imagen en su cabeza apareció pero no cambio su expresión – Saben y si algo malo esta por ocurrir y él no quiere que me involucre… como con la pelea de Pitch – ella giro mirándolos de manera seria, al decir esas palabras los guardianes e Hipo se la quedaron viendo impactados y sin comprender lo que quería decir – digo en la última pelea no me dejaron participar Hana junto con Lucy me mantuvieron alejada de todo, engañándome así que, qué tal si está pasando algo parecido, es su forma de protegerme apartándome de las peleas, no me quiere involucrar – miro el suelo de manera aislada

-Eso no puede ser – intervino Jack – Pitch está encerrado ya no puede hacer nada contra nosotros

-Y si no se trata de Pitch – interrumpió bruscamente a Jack haciendo que este suspirara, negando con la cabeza

-De todos modos no tienes porque preocuparte nosotros…

-Nosotros ¿Qué? – interrumpió a Norte – Ja no quieren que yo me preocupe díganme ¿Qué paso con Meme en la última batalla? – dijo alzando un poco la voz acercándose más a Santa, los demás se quedaron si habla mirando a cualquier lugar menos a donde estaba ella

-Pero nada paso Celeste – dijo de forma suave Hada

-Claro, pero se pudo a ver evitado si me hubiera involucrado, saben que yo puedo sentir cuando un guardián o un humano cercano desaparece de este mundo, estaban dispuestos a perder a otro guardián – ni se dio cuenta que empezó a alzar más la voz y cuando dijo lo último sintió que había hecho un error en mencionarlo

-Eso jamás hubiera pasado, nunca volverá a pasar Celeste – Norte coloco una mano sobre su hombro – no es que…

-Norte, no trates de defenderlo, lo que paso hace años fue por no querer involucrarme si eso hubiera pasado de nuevo, ustedes no sintieron el dolor que sentí cuando me di cuenta que Sadman ya no estaba en este mundo

-Nosotros sabemos Celeste pero… - Conejo no completo la idea fue interrumpido por la peli-plata

-No ustedes no saben nada, sigan sin escucharme eso es bueno siempre lo ha sido ¿no? – en su mirada no se veía ninguna expresión

-Por favor no te pongas como niña malcriada, esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que paso hace 302 años y han pasado años tienes que superarlo – Conejo sonó algo severo, por detrás Sadman decía algo pero nadie le paraba.

-No, no tiene nada que ver, pero de todos modos me tienen que hacer caso o esto acabara mal ¿Por qué no me escuchan? Solo…

-Celeste esto es por tu propio bien – decía Hada

-¿Cómo lo saben? Ni siquiera saben que es lo que está pasando, claro como en esos tiempos ¿no? nadie sabía solo haciendo lo que estaba frente a sus ojos nunca vieron más allá de la pintura, perder a otro guardián no es una opción lo saben.

-Celeste tiene que entender que…

Las discusión cada vez se simplificaba más y más, Celeste empezó a alzar más la voz, los demás empezaron a discutir por el asunto incluso Jack se involucró apoyando a Celeste y tratando de entender lo que pasaba. Por el otro lado Hipo solo veía la conversación viendo fijamente las expresiones de los demás, no podía opinar no sabia en que estaban todos involucrados y probablemente ellos estarán involucrados por estar ahí, quizá no fue buena idea de ellos ir pero las cosas se dieron por algo.

-Hipo qué opinas de esto – pregunto Astrid cerca de Hipo – esto cada vez se esta poniendo mas feo

-No lo sé, pero quizá no sea tan gra… - Hipo se detuvo al ver a los demás

-NADA DE ESO HUBIERA PASADO SI ME HUBIERAN ESCUCHADO EN PRIMER LUGAR – grito Celeste molesta y cansada de la discusión – no es justo, si él estuviera aquí entonces…

-¡PERO EL YA NO ESTA AQUÍ! – Norte había gritado y tenía una mirada que jamas había puesto, la discusión fue tan intensa que se dejaron llevar y dejaron escapar cosas que quizá se arrepentirían de ello y a si paso, al decir aquello Norte dejo su mirada severa y abrió mas lo ojos por la sorpresa, Hada se había puesto las manos en la boca con una mirada perpleja, al igual que Conejo y Sadman habían puesto la misma mirada – no quise… Celeste yo… - se calmó Norte y todo entro en silencio incluso los duendes habían dejado de sonar sus gorros.

-Tienes razón él… él ya no está aquí – al decirlo agarro su collar con fuerza, bajo la mirada ocultado su expresión atreves de sus cabellos, de alguna forma fue como si le hubieran sacado el aire a Celeste, como si se hubiera roto algo, algo que a pesar el tiempo no se había reparado por completo.

* * *

Hasta aqui lo dejo posiblemente si estoy de animo publique el sabado... claro si estoy de animos y veo comentarios que me animen, en fin...

Camila Lucy

**Yo:** Sorry, queria publicar un nuevo capitulo pero nada se me ocurria y las clases y pues esto y aquello pero como dije posiblemente suba otro el Sabado... eso espero

**Yume:** deja de asustar a los lectores con eso de "espero" o "veremos" les das como mal presentimiento

**Mika:** es como si les dijeras que no subieras

**Yo:** eso es mentira si subire capitulo... creo

**Yume:** lo volviste hacer -.-

C.B. Guillermo

**Yo:** Que bueno que te gusto, me alegra mucho. De verdad crees que la relacion no se ve algo... no se... es que me parece a mi que lo estoy llevando muy rapido y muy meloso o tal vez le falte algo o no se...

**Yume:** la relación esta bien y punto no empieces con tus dudas tonta -.-

**Mika:** Yume no le digas tonta, Solo relajate querida lo estas haciendo bien

**Yume:** no la consientas tanto ¬.¬

**Yo:** En fin... me alegra que te caiga bien Celeste es muy diversa este personaje y no sabes los secretos que tiene ella pufffff al final como que vas a querer... bueno te lo dejo a tu criterio ahhh y gracias por opinar lo de Chimuelo eres la primera que vota XD te agradezco mil.

TheMysteriousDragonGirl

**Yume:** oye yo no estoy molesta, ademas estoy Happy ya que te caigo mejor que Mika

**Mika:** ash no se que ven en ti, yo soy mejor que tu

**Yume:** pueeees ella me quiere mas que a ti JA JA JA ¬u¬

**Mika:** ¬n¬ ñe no importa pero... igual ella debe quererme mas que ti (empiezan a discutir)

**Yo:** Aja pues yo tambien estoy con eso de los gemelos Weasley mas que ellos son mis personajes favoritos y que se murieran uno de ellos me dejo... /3 fue doloroso me falta e para leer toda la saga pero las pelis ya las vi y me dolio mucho... En fin esto es todo hasta el proximo capitulo de Victims of Love.


	15. Chapter 15: La Verdad Incompleta

HOLA BESHO LECTORES Y LECTORAS... estoy publicando hoy sabado... bueno casi son las doce pero sigue siendo Sabado y bueno aqui con otro capitulo de Victims of Love y eso que casi no publico por mis tareas pero X me escape de Mika... Yume hizo una travesura con el agua de Mika y degamos que ahora...

**Mika:** Hola hic amigos hic como estan hic

**Yo:** Yume te pasaste, ahora esta borracha

**Mika:** mira que linda lucesita que giran a mi alrededor

**Yume:** si no lo hacia no publicabas asi que todos los lectores me deben su agradecimiento

**Yo:** ¬¬ Yume te pasaste

**Mika:** To el mundo me quiere me adora y soy yo porque amo el mundo y yo que vivi en mi mundo sigo cantando canciones, la la la la YUMEEEEE

**Yume:** Si?

**Mika:** te amo mas y mas, Te amo amiga (se recuesta de ella)

**Yume:** creo que si me pase... ñe no importa yo tambien te amo Mika

**Yo:** cuidaito que hace yuri

**Yume y Mika:** ahhh U.U

**Yo:** no puedo creerlo en fin ya basta de estas dos ahora vean este nuevo capitulo de Victims of Love

* * *

**Capítulo 15: La verdad incompleta**

El silencio se hizo presente de inmediato, Celeste tenía la mirada baja, sostenía con su mano izquierda a su brazo derecho, no se podía ver la expresión que poseía en aquel momento, era el centro de atención de ese momento, todos la miraban inclusos unos Yetis se asomaron, los duendes permanecían quietos, el taller nunca había tenido un ambiente tan tenso desde que Jack se reusó a ser un guardián al principio. Chimuelo se quedó viendo a la chica de mirada baja soltó un gemido triste.

-Celeste – Jack extendió la mano para tocar el hombro de la chica

-Lo siento – se hizo a un lado y le paso por alado aun con la mirada baja, Jack sintió un viento aún mas frio del que el hacía soplar en los días de invierno, la chica dejo a Jack congelado por primera vez lo evito no quería que ni la tocara el peli-blanco se dio la vuelta viéndole la cabellera plateada de Celeste, su expresión reflejaba preocupación – Lo siento chicos creo que los moleste – levanto la mirada, tenía una sonrisa tan radiante como siempre, sus ojos estaban iluminados, parecía despreocupada pero ese comportamiento del principio no era normal – mejor iré a ver que hace Marc debe estar pintando los robots de este año y debe necesitar ayuda iré a ocuparme de supervisar una que otra cosa, descuiden no pongan esa cara estoy bien miren – decía mientras avanzaba al ascensor desaparición al pasar por la puerta pasando sobre los duendes e esquivando a los Yetis, incluso cuando Hipo trato de tocarla ella encogió el brazo y siguió caminando con esa sonrisa que después desapareció

-Ay no puede ser – dijo Norte con aspecto cansado se sentó en una de las sillas se inclinó y paso su mano por su cabeza

-Eso no estuvo bien Norte, es obvio que le ha dolido lo que les has dicho no importa que tanto lo niegue – decía Hada volando a lado de Norte

-espera Hada las cosas se salieron de control en la conversación, se nos escaparon muchas cosas pero… - Conejo lo defendía pero Norte lo interrumpió

-No es escusa Conejo, ese tema prometimos jamás sacarlo a flote – se enderezo Norte, mientras miraba a Sadman haciendo figuras en su cabeza – lo se lo sé, cometí un grave error

-Esperen que está pasando – Jack estaba ahí pero no entendía y si no hablaba no le dirían nada

-Algo le paso a Celeste, la expresión que tenía cuando no me dejo tocarla – dijo Hipo viendo su mano y lo fría que se sentía.

-Es verdad Jack no lo sabe – dijo Hada acercándose a él para luego salir volando atrás suyo

-Paso hace mucho antes de que se convirtiera en un espíritu – siguió Conejo viendo a Santa

-Es cierto merece saber lo que paso hace siglos – Santa se levantó y volvió a su postura impotente acercándose a Jack quien tenía como Hipo una expresión de interés – veras hace año había otro guardián, pero no un guardián cualquiera uno de los más antiguos casi de la misma edad que tiene Celeste, antes de contarles, Hipo y Astrid ¿Cuándo la guerra de los dragones empezó?

-Hace 300 años – respondió Astrid – ¿eso qué?

-Hace 300 años un espíritu murió por defender a todo lo que existía en el mundo Elliot o mejor conocido como el Guardián de los Dragones

Por un segundo se hizo el silencio Astrid miro a Hipo impactada y este le devolvió la mirada pero no era impacto, ni desconcierto era como si no podía creerlo simplemente eso, Jack miro a los guardianes y luego miro a los chicos.

-Guardián de los Dragones ¿eso existe? – pregunto Astrid ya que parecía que Hipo no podía hablar

-Existió hace mucho, hace miles de años la guerra entre dragones y humanos dio fin con la llegada de su Guardián, el primer jinete de dragones uno de los primero que selecciono el Árbol de la Vida

-Espera ¿Quién? – pregunto Jack interrumpiéndolo

-El Árbol de la Vida Jack – comenzó a hablar Hada – es quien nos concedió estas habilidades

-¿No es la luna?

-No Jack, El Hombre de la Luna nos selecciona, nos busca le sugiere al Árbol las personas correctas para cada trabajo el Árbol decide si darle el don o no, pero hace mucho el Árbol se perdió – Hada hizo una pausa para luego continuar – nadie sabe dónde está ni siquiera el Hombre de la Luna, tampoco Celeste, el ultimo que lo vio fue… - Hada recorrió la mirada a los otros guardianes

-Elliot – termino de decir Conejo – Fue a finales de la edad oscura, la última batalla con los hijos de la oscuridad

-¿Quiénes? – Jack no comprendía nada

-Mejor iniciemos esta historia desde el principio – Norte se acercó a la ventana para luego mirar a los chicos – Hace siglos en la edad oscura, cuando la oscuridad extendió su manto sobre el mundo, los espíritus seleccionados por el Hombre de la Luna y el Árbol de la Vida lucharon en diferentes partes, claro que la guerra no acabo después de siglos pero en un principio cuando los cuatro fuimos elegido nuestro principal deber era mantener a las personas en calma a la espera de que todo acabara, traer asombro, esperanza, claro que todos los mortales seguían sus vidas normales, pero aquellos hijos de la oscuridad, con sus engaños, sus trampas desataron la discordia, muchos mortales desataron las guerras, sus corazones comenzaron a oscurecerse no costo mucho poder regresar la esperanza, hasta que encerramos a su líder el hermano mayor de los espíritus de la oscuridad, dormido en alguna parte de este mundo por el Árbol de la Vida y Elliot, las cosas se calmaron por un tiempo, en esos tiempos no se podía confiar mucho en cualquiera hubo espíritus que nos engañaron, nos traicionaron y se fueron con los Hermanos Darks.

Todo había acabado cuando derrotamos al hermano mayor, la calma volvió al mundo, en ese tiempo de paz Celeste conoció a Elliot hace 320 años, Ja aún recuerdo la insistencia del chico cuando vio por primera vez a Celeste se enamoró de ella a primera vista hablaba conmigo de eso todo el tiempo, intento ser simpático con ella, verse divertido, ser un caballero intento muchas cosas, Celeste se enamoró de él después de tantas caídas que recibió el pobre literalmente, 1 años tardo en conquistarla o tal vez menos. Pero el padre de Celeste no estaba de acuerdo con esa relación, decía que su hija debía estar con alguien mejor, para ser específicos alguien quien fuera un espíritu de nacimiento.

-¿Cómo así? – pregunto con algo de disgusto Jack

-Como ya te dijimos Jack todos aquí fuimos alguien antes de ser seleccionados, al igual que tu Elliot fue un simple mortal, una persona normal – le explico Hada

-Celeste es un espíritu de nacimiento al igual que los más antiguas a excepción de Mi – se señaló Santa – y Elliot nosotros fuimos la excepción, al final Celeste no le hizo caso a su padre y se fue con él, estuvieron juntos por 17 años, fue entonces cuando todo termino – Norte hizo un silencio y tomo aire – Los hermanos Darks intentaron vengar a su hermano mayor deducimos que su plan era matar a todos los espíritus acabar con nosotros, incluso el Hombre de la Luna lo suponía, pero Elliot decía que trataban de recuperar a su hermano que la guerra que estaban creando era solo para distraernos de lo que de verdad querían, acabar con él Árbol, nadie le creyó atacar el Árbol de la Vida y más si es uno de ellos es un suicidio, fuimos unos estúpidos Elliot tenía razón desde un principio él y Celeste. Para ese tiempo solo 4 personas sabían la ubicación del Árbol, Hombre de la Luna, Celeste, Elliot y yo

-Entonces nadie sabía dónde estaba, entonces ¿Cómo…? - empezó a preguntar Jack pero justo le respondió al instante Norte

-La esencia de su hermano quedo en el Árbol así que fue fácil para ellos, enviaron a una de las hermanas menores Melina el espíritu de la fatalidad hay una cultura la conocen como Ate, pero para nosotros en una de las hermanas menores de los Darks… Elliot sabía de aquello así que fue solo a proteger al Árbol, Celeste fue con él aunque él no quisiera y vaya que protestaron pero al final no pudo negarse, a Celeste no le gusta que le digan que no – soltó una pequeña risa – la pelea fue intensa al final Elliot perdió la vida por proteger al Árbol y a Celeste, hay pocos métodos de como matar a un inmortal más si es un espíritu como nosotros, la lanza de Melina es capaz de matar a un espíritu de un solo golpe, antes de morir Elliot encerró a Melina y oculto el Árbol de la vida desapareciéndolo, como si nunca hubiera existido, su cuerpo desaprecio junto con él Árbol de la vida, Celeste en esa pele perdió no solo a su ser amado.

-No entiendo – Jack veía a todos algo tensos, con expresiones cabizbajas

-Ella antes podía volar no por medio de su collar si no por sus alas

-¿Qué? Ella tenía alas, nunca… nunca me dijo que…

-Claro que no es muy doloroso, ella amaba volar, sus alas eran enormes plateadas, suaves y fuertes, el Árbol fue lastimado de gravedad, antes de que desapareciera frente a sus ojos… la verdad es que esa parte de la historia no se sabe, nunca supimos porque fue que ella perdió sus alas solo la encontramos después de que todo el caos terminara y ya no tenía sus alas. Te has preguntado Jack porque ella nunca se deja ver su espalda

-Entonces…

-Si, las podía sacarlas y meterlas dentro de ella para su comodidad pero – comenzó a explicar Hada – al ser arrebatadas dejaron una marca de quemadura en su espalda, aunque no nos diga sabemos que le duele. Nunca más hablo de ese tema y no le quisimos preguntar lo sucedido

-Ay otro detalle que te involucra Amigo – le dijo Conejo

-¿Cuál?

-El mismo día que Elliot murió fue el día en que te convertiste en un espíritu, fuiste el último en ser seleccionado por el Árbol de la Vida

-Yo… pero…

-Hombre de la Luna, te selecciono a ti desde hace mucho esperaba el momento correcto para que le demostraras al Árbol de que eras digno del don que te iba a conceder y como vez tu fuiste elegido ya desde el principio, de hecho el Hombre de la Luna insistió mucho contigo por alguna razón

-¿Por qué yo?

-Nadie lo sabe

-¿Qué paso con Celeste? Ella… ella fue la primera que vi, quiero decir ella fue el primer espíritu que me ayudo a comprender porque estaba así y me ayudó mucho a controlar mis poderes y…

-Celeste desapareció por un año completo y ella no te encontró tú la encontraste a ella, por alguna razón se dejó ver por ti, y muchos te debemos las gracias en especial el Hombre de la Luna, le regresaste la vida a nuestra amiga, después de eso se volvió muy pegada a ti, te convertiste en su hermanito e hiciste que todo aquello fuera nada más que una cruel pesadilla.

-Pero yo no hice nada… No sabía que Celeste había sufrido tanto… - miro hacia la salida como si deseara que apareciera Celestes

-Y solo es la mitad, el resto te lo tiene que contar ella – dijo en un suspiro Norte

-Yo no… Ey! e ¿Hipo? – pregunto este al darse la vuelta y encontrar a Astrid alado de Chimuelo quienes vieron un vacío en el medio de ellos

-estaba aquí hace un momento – dijo Astrid viendo a los lados

-Jack ve a buscarlo, mientras para bajar las tensiones, jovencita ¿le gustaría dar un recorrido al taller? – dijo Santa con su voz sonora y su sonrisa

-Cla-Claro me gustaría ¿vienes Chimuelo?

El dragón sin dudarlo se fue con ellos a ver si así se quitaba a esos molestos duendes de encima, Jack se fue a buscar al oji-verde que se supone que no debería estar lejos, es decir hace unos momentos estaba escuchando la historia con todo interés y luego desaparece sin que nadie lo note ¿A dónde habrá ido?

**…**

No muy lejos en una parte alejada del taller, en una esquina oscura donde se encontraba una ventana enorme, sentada sobre el muro viendo a lo lejos las montañas cubiertas por la nieve, el viento soplar dispersando la nieve que caía con lentitud, Celeste pensaba en el pasado, ese pasado que desearía olvidar de una vez por todas.

-Norte les dijo todo ¿verdad? – hablo sin quitar la vista de la ventana, del otro lado del arco Hipo se asomo

-Te estaba buscando y si no conto pero no todo – dijo este acercándose al frente de ella – solo quería acompañarte, no quiero que me digas nada si no quieres yo solo…

-Eres muy tierno Hipo, pero de verdad estoy bien, a mí no me pasa nada, eso quedo en el pasado, deberías estar con Jack él te debe estar buscando

-Si, pero no me pareció que de verdad fueras a ayudar a ese tal Marc, no deberías estará aquí en la oscuridad sola – Hipo hablaba de un modo tan gentil y sonreía, él parecía la luz en ese lugar oscuro

-Ja si supiera que es mi mayor temor, estar en la oscuridad sola

-Entonces ¿Por qué estas…?

-Porque no estoy sola, mi única luz aquí es esta ventana que me dejar ver lo que hay haya fuera, y esa puerta que me deja oír lo que pasa, yo nunca estoy sola

-Pero aun así te sientes sola – dijo Hipo cortándole las palabras a Celeste

-Hipo aquí… Celeste – apareció Jack a través del arco

-Hola hermanito – le sonrió como si nada

-Celeste deja de hacer eso por favor, sé que no esa sonrisa es falsa – Jack se veía dolido

-Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo, no quiero que se preocupen por mí, no merezco que me presten atención, son tonterías y…

-Claro que no lo es… lo siento – se disculpó Hipo viendo a otro lado, Celeste dio una media sonrisa

-Hace mucho tiempo, cuando tenía 1000 años de edad para ti Hipo parecerá raro pero en ese momento era como tener 15 años, aun la edad oscura era un historia para asustar a las personas, hoy en día es una leyenda, pero en esa época todos creían en ese tipo de cosas se suponía que todo había acabo en cuanto el Árbol de la Vida encerró a mayor de los hermanos combatí en esa guerra aun así que mi padre me dijera que no, en fin, en uno de mis viajes conocí a Elliot, vivía cerca de tu Isla Hipo, también era un vikingo, no era tan alto como los demás ni tan robusto, era un vikingo pero no lo parecía. Conozco a cada espíritu existente incluyéndolo, solo lo había visto un par de veces en el taller de Santa o en el castillo de Hana o en el bosque del Árbol de la Vida, pero nunca había hablado con él. Fui a una cascada hermosa, decidí tomar un baño en ese lugar, quien diría que me estaría espiando alguien como él, decidí hacer como si nada si seguir, extendí mis alas, el tonto se asomó, puedo controlar las plantas asi que le hice una broma con ayuda de una rama de árbol lo colgué al revés, fue muy chistoso, trato de convencerme de que había sido un accidente el haberme espiado, buscaba agua junto con su dragón, justo apareció en ese momento, una criatura hermosa una Dulce Pesadilla.

-Nunca había oído de ese tipo de dragón – Dijo Hipo interesado

-Ella era como Chimuelo, probablemente el último de su especia, Leila, fue fácil hacerme amiga de ella – soltó una pequeña risa divertida – deje colgado a Elliot por un buen rato y desde ahí conversamos todo el día hasta que llego la noche lo deje ahí. Dormí en su caballa no muy lejos del lugar, al día siguiente lo encontré dormido de cabeza y lo solté claro que la caída no fue muy bonita le salió un cuerno en la cabeza, tenía ojos miel al igual que sus cabellos lisos y cortos. En algún momento aún no sé como pero empecé a visitarlo todo los días en las mañanas para salir a volar o a conversar o hablar de cualquier cosa, el tenia miles de historias para contarme, a veces era muy torpe me hacia reír en cada oportunidad que tenía aunque la mayoría no creo que haya sido a propósito aún no se en que momento me empezó a gustar, después de un años se ingenió junto con algunos espíritus, planear una noche romántica Leila colaboro y todo, frente a la cascada iluminada por la luz de la luna me confeso que le gustaba, recuerdo que paso toda la velada nervioso, era más torpe de lo usual, me hacia reír cuando se tropezaba con los árboles, cuando me lo dijo creí que morirá ahí mismo o que quizás me estaba jugando una broma, pero cuando me beso sentí que pasaría lo primero. Desde ese momento estuvimos juntos, mi padre no aceptaba esa relación pero no me importo, quería ser feliz y esa fue mi decisión, por él me arriesgaría a desobedecer a mi padre, él lo valía y lo valdrá siempre, jum luego volvió a formarse la guerra esta vez más grande que la otra vez, le dije a Elliot que ellos iban por el Árbol, por alguna razón sentía que ese era su propósito, él no dudo de mí y fue a avisar a los demás pero nadie le creyó hable con ellos y tampoco me creyeron no tuvimos más opción que ir nosotros solos, claro Elliot me dijo que me mantuviera lejos pero no dejaría que se enfrentara a lo que sea el solo… - se hizo un silencio frio – al llegar nos encontramos con Melina una de las menores de la familia Dark junto con un pecado la avaricia un esclavo de ella, me enfrente a Melina y Elliot a Aik asi se llamaba, pero las cosas se pusieron muy feas, hirieron al Árbol, Elliot se deshizo de Aik, Melani me engaño, si tan solo no hubiera dudado, si tan solo hubiera ido en contra de mi naturaleza, la hubiera acabado en ese instante – dijo con algo de ira en sus ojos – Elliot no hubiera interferido, no se hubiera puesto en el medio y no hubiera recibido la lanza, no recuerdo que paso pero sentía tanta ira que solo deseaba acabar con Melina, algo paso con ella se evaporo en el aire, trate de salvar a Elliot pero no me dejo, dijo que era su hora, se disculpó conmigo me dijo que era lo mejor que le había pasado en su inmortalidad, Leila quien se encontraba con nosotros en todo el trayecto de lo sucedido, se acercó a él, escuche su voz llorando y suplicando que se quedara, su llanto de sufrimiento al ver a su amigo marcharse, Elliot le suplico que se quedara tranquila y que ahora su deber era proteger el Árbol, Leila acepto sin discusión… Él hizo un trato con el Árbol hace mucho tiempo y lo salvaría de desaparecer, Elliot era un seguro de vida, se ofreció hace siglos en caso de que algo así ocurriera un seguro que hoy en día no se todavía en que consistía, pero así fue, él desapareció en mis brazos, el dolor que sentí mientras se marchaba era cada segundo una agonía mientras, lo último que me dijo fue… bueno eso no tiene importancia ahora, cuando vi sus ojos cerrarse, su sonrisa caer, la luz de sus ojos irse y su cuerpo desaparecer… para mí fue el fin, Leila se quedó en el santuario del Árbol.

-¿Y tu alas? Lo siento – Jack se arrepintió al instante en preguntar

-Fueron arrancadas… Melina antes de atacar a Elliot, me corto las alas con su lanza y tomo la oportunidad para apuñalarme pero como ya dije no recibí la lanza como ella planeaba. Unas alas arrancadas no pueden volver a crecer, mis alas murieron ese día junto con mi corazón. No podía dejarme ver en ese estado tan lamentable, asi que me oculte, no quería ver a nadie no quería saber de nadie, mi estado era lamentable… Jack tú me encontraste después de un años, perdóname que no haya ido en cuanto fuiste elegido pero… no podía ir en ese momento, cuando me encontraste, lo primero que vi fue a un niño perdido en un mundo que no comprendía, no podía dejarte así estabas más perdido que yo, asi que decidí ayudarte, me regresaste a la realidad, me sentí realmente bien ayudándote, enseñándote, Gracias Jack siempre te lo digo pero en verdad gracias.

-Pero si no hice nada – Jack miro a otro lado, el en verdad no sentía que hubiera hecho algo

-Claro que lo hiciste hermanito – le sonrió y esta vez la sonrisa se veía verdadera aunque no fuera una de sus radiantes sonrisas – También desde ese entonces, cuando Elliot murió la guerra de los dragones y humanos se desato de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no seleccionaron otro guardián? – pregunto Hipo

-Porque el Árbol es quien selecciona a ese guardián en especial, además nadie hasta ahora ha sido digno del puesto, nadie con el talento y la habilidad de Elliot, además solo aquel que tenga su sangre será quien se convierta en el próximo Guardián de Dragones y como deberán saber Elliot nunca tuvo descendencia, la sangre de él estaba ligada a la sangre de dragón.

-Wou ¿en serio? – Exclamo sorprendido Hipo – nunca había oído de él

-Para muchos después de siglos se convirtió en un mito, nadie mas creyó en aquel quien salvo al mundo de ser sumergido en la edad oscura, él se convirtió para el mundo en una pintura olvidada en un sótano abandonado, una hoja de papel tirada al fuego quemada hasta las cenizas, sin rastro alguno de su existencia igual que las pisadas en una tormenta de nieve.

-En verdad no queríamos… - comenzó a decir Hipo sin saber cómo terminar la oración

-No importa – se levantó de un brinco – me hicieron sentir mejor, hablar ayuda, creo que estar sola no era la mejor idea Hipo, tenías razón, bueno ahora cambiando a un tema más animado. Jack muéstrale a Hipo el Taller eso le parecerá divertido – los empujo a los dos a la salida y los acompaño hasta el ascensor sonriendo como siempre y volviendo a su comportamiento normal – Escuchen lo siento por ponerme así, prometo que ya no me pondré así – le sonrió dulcemente y ellos le correspondieron la sonrisa, el ascensor dio marcha y fueron bajando hasta llegar al taller de juguetes Jack junto con Hipo avanzaron mientras Celeste se quedaba atrás viéndolos de manera preocupante – _Como… Como quisiera contarles toda la verdad chicos pero… te hice una promesa Elliot._

* * *

Bueno ahora no subire mas capitulos ya que nadie comenta excepto dos personas y eso no me anima mucho no me inspira osea esos dos comentarios que siempre me llegan de las mismas personas me inspiran pero ahora pos no se creo que la historia se puso aburrida y nadie quiere leer mas pues no se

**Yume:** y a ti que te dio eso debería decirlo yo... en fin vamos pues no publiques el siguiente capitulo hasta minumo ver 4 comentarios

**Yo:** dale!

**Mika:** que bonita soy que besha soy cuanto me quiero

**Yo:** Ahora esta ¬.¬

TheMysteriousDragonGirl

**Yo:** suele pasar, siempre cuando escribo la conti pasa que me interrumpen en serio, como en este a cada rato me pedian algo y yo casi al colapso mental de que la inspiración se me iba, bueno vere como hago para que np pase para la proxima espero que leas este capitulo sin que te interrumpan

**Mika:** me quiere mas a ti que a mi

**Yume:** por supuesto que no yo resalto mas que tu bitch

**Mika:** como me llamaste

**Yo:** aja como decia, siiii Jack sufre mucho con eso y ese chiste le falta por destacar aun no lo has visto en su mejor momento en fin no te doy mas pistas, y si ellos siempre estaran en nuestro corazon al igual que Dobby TToTT lo queria tanto no es justo en fin basta de tragedia.

Guest

**Yo:** ok ya no asusto mas a mis lectores pero de pana si no suben comentarios no publico el próximo capitulo

**Yume:** sigues haciendolo

**Mika:** todo da vueltas... miren es Hipo vengase pa aca mi besho pecoso (se tira encima e intenta besarle)

**Yo:** AAAA quitate de Hipo

**Hipo:** Oye sueltame, woua eres mas fuerte de lo que parece

**Jack:** HEY! EL ES MIO, quita tus manos de él Mika (trata de despegarla)

**Yume:** congela la congela la

**Yo:** no ayudas!

C.B. Guillermo

**Yo:** bueno bueno las dudas son parte de este fick igual que el misterio en fin aqui te resolví muchas dudas que tal? al igual que muchos lectores que deben tener varias dudas y aun falta cosas por descubrir por ejemplo ya meti otra pregunta en este capitulo muajajajjaja si lo se osy muy mala me encanta dejar en sus penso a las personas muajajajajjaja bueno ya pues

**Mika:** me agrada esta persona es mu linda... Ush que besho ñañañaññaña

**Yume:** ni siquiera sabes como es... que paso con Jack?

**Mika:** se que es hermosa por como estibe... se fue con su hombre porque es un avaro que no le gusta compartir, Hipo es del munsho

**Yume:** estas comenzando a hablar mal

**Mika:** cashate ridushula dejame ser su mala amiha

**Yume:** quizas si me pase

**Mika:** anda beshame

**Yume:** ok ok si me pase auxilio!

**Yo:** nada te la calas ahora... en fin aqui les dejo una preguntas a mis lectores Que le vio Hipo a Jack? vayan respondiendo XD y aqui se termina otro capitulo de Victims of love... los amo a todo y responda dejen sus comentarios criticas preguntas dudas que aqui los respondo con mas dudas... digo con lo que puedo XD


End file.
